Baby, It's Fact
by shyesplease
Summary: During Alex's Logo: What if Alex did say something to Justin when the truth spell was on her? What did she end up saying? Read and Review! JALEX! Multi-Chapter Story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I watched this episode and thought what exactly was Alex trying to say to Justin before he reversed the truth spell, and this is what I got. This is my first WOWP story, but I love the show and Jalex is just too good not to like. Hope you enjoy it and please review it! =)

* * *

Everyone hated her guts in school and she had no clue why. Sure from all the deceitful, bad things she had done in the past, she probably deserved this. There was no denying she wasn't on karma's good side.

She wishes Harper was here instead of visiting her parents. She would have stuck by her through this mess. Her brothers weren't helping her either, especially Justin who was just glowing off her misery.

She really doesn't know what came over her when she was at the podium. Once she opened her mouth she couldn't stop blurting the truth about everything. Well _almost_ everything.

"Oh here's some more shirts" Justin said coming over to Alex and throwing them to the ground with the rest of them.

As he went to walk away Alex called him. "Justin, what's going on? Why is no one talking to me?"

"I don't know...maybe you should ask somebody." He feigned, as he turned around to show off the hallway. "Oh wait; there's nobody around here!" He turned back around to face Alex. "They wouldn't answer you anyway." And then as if Alex pleaded for an answer he continued, "Okay fine, I'll give you a hint...you broke me down; you're good! Here's the hint: They hate you."

"Wait look…look" Alex called again, stopping Justin from walking away from her. "I I know I know I always act like I don't care but that's just a defense mechanism to hide my desire to really be liked," She confessed.

_Why was she saying all this?_

"Finally!" Justin exasperated, "The truth comes out."

"Oh my gosh, the truth spell! It's still on me!" She exclaimed, and then swapped him in the arm, "Take it off!"

"Alright fine!" Justin caved in, "Think it served its purpose." Justin then took out his wand, "Shoot, the only person you haven't made fun of is…me…" He thought that was strange, and then saw his sister in attempt to do just that, "Too late; truth truth-"

"I hate you," she mumbled quietly, and if Justin hadn't been right next to her he wouldn't have heard her.

He dropped his hand in shock. "What?"

Alex could feel all these emotions rushing to the surface and on the tip of her tongue. "I hate you," She repeated, "and how you make me feel," She whispered, as she slid down the hallway wall; cocooning herself.

Justin looked at her in confusion.

"You have _no_ idea what you do to me." She cupped her hands to her eyes to hide the fact that Alex Russo could in fact show emotions and cry. "Some days you're like this dorkified version of a prince charming and a hero ready to save the day, but then there are days like this when you're just a self-absorbed, arrogant ass!"

Justin stood in-front of her speechless.

She uncovered her face, which showed her make-up all a mess. "Don't get me wrong; I love our fights, but I don't do the things I do for nothing or because I don't care…I do them because I want you to notice me." Alex widened her eyes a bit. No matter how much she was trying to fight these words from spilling they got spoken anyways.

"Alex…" Justin spoke softly, almost unconsciously.

"I want you to see me as more than just you're annoying sister that you constantly need to get out of trouble." She took a breath. "I want you to just see me as Alex. Nothing more."

She felt more coming. The really bad more, and he couldn't hear it. "Justin, please take the spell of me!"

"But-"

"_Now_, Justin!" She pleaded, as more tears slid down her face. Justin obliged quickly, and Alex could feel herself calm down.

"Alex…I'm sorry…but I don't understand," Justin said sincerely, but he was still so confused about what his sister was saying.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Justin," She said angry, walking away from him.

"But-Alex!" Justin hollered down the hall, but she never turned back.

_What had just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! And to answer some, this is a full story! Not sure how many chapters though. This chapter is a bit longer, and Alex starts to turn into her normal self; not so emotional and stuff near the end. Hope you enjoy the new chapter, and don't forget to review! =)

*Side note: usually the words in italics are either Justin or Alex's thoughts.

* * *

It was all Justin could think about. It consumed his mind as he sat in his classes. Her confessions replaying over and over again in his mind as he tried to decipher was she could possibly mean.

'_I hate you'_

They were the words that stuck the most in his mind. They were the words that plucked the strings of his heart. These words couldn't possibly be true. In his own heart he knew she couldn't hate him. She couldn't.

_But the truth spell._

He was now cursing himself for ever putting that spell on her. Even more so for letting it go so far.

Maybe she did hate him. He decided he might deserve it; no matter how hard it hurt.

He hadn't seen her since then and he was worried she was avoiding him at all costs. So as the last bell rang, he found himself trying to find her. He searched the hallways and waited near her locker for a few minutes, but she never showed.

She _was_ ignoring him.

Suddenly his chest contracted with a slight pain.

He decided to go home. He'd have to see her there.

As he stepped into the Waverly Place sub shop his mother immediately greeted him with a smile. He gave her one back before asking about Alex.

"Oh, she came home early today," His mother responded back sadly. She was obviously worried about Alex. "She wouldn't talk about it though."

Justin nodded towards his mother and made his way up the spiral stairs. As he got upstairs he saw the terrace door wide open, so he walked over and peeked through the opening and saw his sister leaning over the railing, gazing out at the city.

He stepped on the terrace, and suddenly she turned her head just enough to see who it was and turned her head back around.

"Alex," Justin started, making his way next to her on the railing. "I'm really sorry about everything and-"

"Just," Alex interrupted and paused, "Just leave me alone, Justin." Her voice sounded so fragile. It was so soft and broken sounding. Without even having to look at her face he knew she had been crying, but now getting a view of her face he indeed saw tear stains down her cheeks.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," He told her.

She unexpectedly turned to him, her eyes still filled with tears she must have been battling off. She looked so hurt. "Why do you think?" She finally said, and walked straight out into their home and he could hear her make her way to her room, where she slammed her door shut.

He had no idea why she was being this way. Because of him putting that spell on her? That's what he thought.

_Gah! Why did she have to be so damn confusing?_

He could run up there, bang on her door, and demand an answer, but he decided to wait. Today was obviously not a day to reason with her.

* * *

Mr. Laritate ended up doing a noble thing. He placed himself in an embarrassing situation to finally help Alex out. Justin knew he looked up to that man for a reason. Justin just wishes that he could have been that casual about it himself and saved the day for Alex once again. Like he was known to do.

_Maybe she wouldn't be so mad…_

Justin walked up to Mr. Laritate's office door and knocked. He heard a muffled voice telling him to come in and opened the door.

"Justin Russo!" He exclaimed from his desk. "Can I help you with something, partner?"

Justin walked over to Mr. Laritate's desk. "I just wanted to thank you for helping Alex out."

Mr. Laritate looked at Justin a moment, and cracked a grin. "You guys really don't hate each other as much as you put on, do you?"

"I don't."

* * *

After school, as Justin was walking towards the exit, he saw Alex chatting with someone; just like everything had never happened. He sure hoped that this would put her in a better mood than yesterday.

He saw her exchange goodbyes with the person and watched her put something in her locker. She shut it loudly and looked up to meet eye to eye with Justin.

"Justin," She said acknowledging his presence as she was trying to walk past him.

"Alex," Justin called her, grabbing the crook of her arm and pulling her back to him. "Are you feeling better?"

Suddenly her features turned a bit dark. "Like you care." She wasn't going to forgive him so easily this time. Especially after everything she ended up saying. Particularly, what she said to him.

Alex tried to free her arm from her brother's grasp but found she couldn't break free.

"Alex," He said in a soft voice. "You should know by now that I care probably more than anyone else."

She could feel her barriers crumbling under his gaze. He seemed so sincere, and knowing him; he was. She could feel her anger disappearing and vanishing.

_This was such a sick situation._

"Do you forgive me," He pleaded, his eyes revealing just how desperate he was to hear he was on good terms with Alex.

"Yes, we're fine," Alex told him. Justin looked skeptically at first, but realized he was actually forgiven and relaxed with a smile. "But-"Alex started, and suddenly his heart quickened with fear, "An ice-cream could really seal the deal."

Justin grinned as Alex stared at him with her famous mischievous grin that he secretly loved. She was back to her good old self.

And even though he had so many questions for her about what she said to him the day before, he decided to let himself enjoy this moment with Alex and wait until later.

So he just laughed at Alex being typical Alex, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to take her out for some ice-cream.

* * *

**A/N:** Guys, I've gotten a lot of views on this chapter already, and many are favoriting it and story alerting it, and I'm veryyy greatful for it. However, I'm a big review person. If I don't get reviews I don't update. Reviews are like my only motivation to update and without them I feel like no one wants me to continue so I don't. **So if you're reading PLEASE review. It makes me happy. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! It really helps when it comes to writing this. Hope you enjoy this chapter! =)

* * *

They took their ice-creams and decided to walk around the park instead of going straight home.

The duo walked closely together, practically an inch apart, talking about what had happened at school that day and even laughing back at the memory of Mr. Laritate's dance.

Because they were so close, they were prone to accidently bumping each other's shoulders and hands. Inside, they both knew that this was no accident, but thought the other didn't notice. They both wanted to take the leap and just hold the other's hand, but the step seemed too scary, too risky, especially if the other didn't feel the same.

As they finished up their ice-cream they decided to take a seat on a nearby bench. They both lifted up their feet to have them meet in the center as they turned towards each other. At first they just stared at each other silently, enjoying the breeze and the comfortable aura of the park.

"Alex," Justin started, his voice soft. He knew this might ruin the perfectness of what was going on, but he needed answers. "About yesterday…"

Justin saw Alex's features tighten and harden, "I told you yesterday, Justin."

"I just want to understand, Alex. I'm so confused!"

Alex could see he was confused, which puzzled her. Sure she didn't bluntly tell Justin her non-brotherly feelings for him, but she was pretty sure if you read in-between the lines, like he told her to do on numerous book reports that she didn't seem to have the time to do, she was pretty sure she was obvious.

_Things are better this way though_. Alex wouldn't have to dig herself out of a hole the size of the Grand Canyon, because her brother didn't catch on like she thought he did. This was the main reason why she didn't want to bring up the incident; in fear he was going reject her, and lecture her on the wrongness of it.

"I'm sorry, Justin," She said, sympathizing him. "If I could, I would."

Justin just stared at her perplexed. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes, but Justin, this is just one thing you can't ever know."

He nodded. He could respect her decision, wasn't happy with it, but he could respect it. He knew that he wouldn't tell her some things if he had to be questioned about it. Like for example, the fact that right now he thought she looked absolutely breathtaking. _That wouldn't go over well._

"Can you just answer one thing?" He asked.

Alex looked at him, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him when she saw he was still being very serious with her. "I can't promise."

Justin took a deep breath, "Do you really hate me?" He tried to search Alex's eyes for the truth before she opened her mouth, but couldn't read her. All Alex could see in his eyes were pain and fear.

"I could never truly hate you, Justin," She said softly. "Sure, you make my life miserable here and there, but I do the same to you. It's like how we communicate or something," She said, motioning with her hands indifferently.

Justin smiled. She seemed to mean it. He could live with just knowing that.

They both decided it was getting late and should be heading home before their parents got worried. As they got off the bench, and started to walk off, an older man called out to Justin, "Young fellow!"

Justin looked back confused. He saw a man maybe in his early 70s sitting across from the bench Alex and him were just sitting at. _Had I been so absorbed in Alex that I didn't even notice the old man_?

As Justin approached, the older man said, "Help me up, please." He extended his hand to Justin, and Justin took it, gently helping the man to his feet.

"Is there anything else you need, sir?" Justin asked politely.

The older man nodded and Justin waited. "Just treat the pretty young girl of yours right. You two remind me of my Betty and me when we were young. I can see you mean a lot to each other; cherish it," The older man said with a tired wink, and patted Justin's back lightly before he walked away.

Justin could have caught up with the man and explained what he saw were just two siblings, but he didn't. He tried to convince himself that he didn't do so because he didn't want to make the old man feel bad, but really there was more to it. _There was always more to it._

He didn't correct him because he wanted everything that that man thought they were to be true.

* * *

"Where were you two?" Their mother asked as soon as the duo entered their home.

"Got some ice-cream and walked around the park," Justin told their mother, walking over to her.

"Awww, are my two oldest finally getting along?" Her face was glowing at the thought.

Alex decided to just ignore her mother and go upstairs. Theresa turned to her eldest son.

"Things turned around at school today, and I felt bad about the truth spell still so I took her out for some ice-cream," Justin explained to his mom.

"Well that's good!" Theresa exclaimed, starting to get dinner ready. "When that girl is in a bad mood, it's like the whole household is in a black hole or something!" Theresa hugged her oldest son. "You're a good brother, Justin. I'm proud of you."

Suddenly Justin felt guilty about the whole afternoon. He felt sick. _If only she knew._

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was more of a filler, but I promise that **next chapter **has a really good dose of **Jalex fluff **so make sure you **review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks everyone again for all the reviews! They make me so happy! =) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It's got some** cute Jalex moments **that I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Weeks flew by, and even though nothing changed much for the older Russo's, they did manage to become a little closer.

Of course Alex still relentlessly pranked and made fun of Justin, and Justin was still the annoyingly mature brother that fixed Alex's problems day in and day out. However, at the end of the day, no matter what occurred, they always made sure to share a smile to the other.

A _real_ **genuine** smile.

It was their way of showing each other that the day's events didn't change the fact that they cared for the other. They didn't want a repeat of what happened because of the Truth Spell.

* * *

Alex woke up. It was a Sunday, which meant that it was the last day of the weekend, which also meant she had to go to school tomorrow. _Greattt_.

She walked over to her desk and checked her phone for any messages. None, but she did happen to catch the date.

She dropped the phone, and it hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

"Alex," Justin called, knocking softly on her door. "Mom wants you down for breakfast." He waited outside the door for a response but nothing came. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. She always said _something_.

He opened her door slowly, and poked his head to see Alex engulfed under her blankets. He was about to yell at her to finally wake up when he heard her sniffle. _She was crying?_

He gave himself entrance, and walked quickly to his sister's side. "Alex, what's wrong?"

She turned herself away from him, "Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Do you normally cry when you're tired?" Justin asked, knowing she was lying.

"Don't you know what day it is?" She asked, sitting up in bed; not trying to hide her tears since he already knew.

"Yeah, it's the 18th," Justin said, not knowing what she was trying to get at.

"It's been six months since Mason turned into a werewolf and left," She confessed, and a fresh new wave of tears spilled.

Justin's heart constricted. _And when Juliet was taken away from him._

Although the revelation of the date made Justin upset, he still found his sister's broken heart more heart wrenching than the love he lost just six months before.

Justin sat down next to Alex on her bed and hugged her tight. "You have to be strong," He told her still hugging her, and rubbing her back softly.

They both felt so right in each other's embrace.

"Hey," He said breaking the hug, looking at her with a small smile. "How 'bout we catch a movie today?"

Alex looked skeptical, not sure if she wanted to venture outside or not today.

"I'm paying," Justin reminded her; his eyebrows raised, knowing he convinced her already.

"Alright," Alex responded, a small smile making its way on her face, as she got up from the bed and over to her dresser. _Why not take a chance to spend Justin's money and secretly spend more time with him. _

Justin stared after her, a smile etching itself on his face slowly.

"Um, I kinda need to get dressed so can you, you know, leave?" She asked, smirking at him.

"Oh! Yeah, sure," Justin said, leaping from the bed to the door, trying to not blush as he exited Alex's room.

He could hear Alex's laugh as he closed the door. It was like music to his ears.

* * *

The two siblings came back home in a fit of laughter, and out of breath.

"Wow, I can't believe that guy chased us all the way home!" Alex exclaimed, trying to catch her breath from the long chase, and from being doubled over in laughter.

Justin walked over to the counter and saw a note from his parents. "Looks like it's just us until tonight. Mom and Dad took Max to some convention with Harper," Justin said, holding up the note for Alex to see.

"What should we do now?" Alex asked him, leaning her arms on the counter opposite of him, looking at him.

"Who says we're doing anything else?" Justin teased. "You almost just got us killed when you decided to take the toupee off of that guy in the street just because you thought it 'would be funny'!"

Ignoring Justin's last comment, Alex pouted, "I wanna make brownies!"

"Brownies?" He looked at her like she was crazy, but she already started taking out all the ingredients.

Thinking it was already too late to refuse; he pulled up his sleeves and started to help her make the mix.

As Alex was stirring the brownie mix she looked up her brother, "Thanks for the movie and all though. We should definitely do it again." She looked back down, not wanting to look too embarrassed in-front of Justin. All she needed was for him to catch her actually being a girl and blushing.

"Only if next time we go, we actually watch the movie!" He hollered playfully. "It would have been nice to actually eat that large popcorn I paid five bucks for!"

"Oh you enjoyed throwing it at people's heads as much as I did," She accused him. She looked up at him and even though his head was down, she could see a small smile plastered on his face. _He so enjoyed it._

They poured the mix into another bin and placed it in the oven to bake. While waiting, Alex took her finger and dipped it into the bowl with leftover mix. "Mmm, so good. Try it, Justin."

"I'll just wait for the brownies," Justin told her, but Alex would have none of that. She took another dip in the bowl with her finger and hit his cheek with it.

"Oops," Alex said, not trying to hide that she in fact did it on purpose. She looked at Justin challengingly. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" She smiled devilishly.

"Well," he said, as he put his finger in the mix. Before Alex could blink another moment, she had brownie mix on her nose and Justin was laughing.

They both reached the bowl with their hands simultaneously, covering it in the mix, and went to chase each other around the living room.

Alex was chasing Justin when suddenly she tripped and ended up tackling Justin to the ground with her. She ended up being on top of him. They looked at each other slowly and firmly, and then both burst in to another fit of laughter.

They both had chocolate filled faces, and their clothes were none better. Justin took his finger and took some of the mix off his sister's cheek. "Mmm, this is good."

"Told you," She said, playfully hitting him in the chest.

They caught each other's gaze again, and slightly smiled at each other. He could smell the strawberry in her hair from the shampoo she usually used. Her eyes were twinkling down into his.

"I think I'll go upstairs and wash off," Alex said, almost shyly, finally peeling off Justin. Justin nodded and watched her walk up the stairs.

Justin shook his head, and as he washed his face off of the chocolate, he reminisced about the past events with a smile.

She was one crazy girl, but that was just one reason why he loved her.

_Love? Like a sister of course…oh who am I kidding? I haven't felt remotely this way for awhile, and now these feelings are coming back because of Alex!_

The oven timer went off breaking Justin's thoughts. He took the brownies out, placing them on the counter. He then wrote a note to Alex, telling her he was going for a walk, and left the house.

* * *

**A/N: **So Justin is finally starting to realize just how bad he's fallen for his sister. I honestly** didn't like the Mason character **but I **wanted to show how easily it was for her to forget him after a day with Justin**. Also, there's a little surprise **next chapter; someone calls Justin**...**Review for an update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! I came back from vacation and was so happy with them all! **Bare with me** in this chapter, Justin needs to realize that he's over Juliet so...yeah. Hope you enjoy! =)

* * *

Justin was so confused! How could he even think about being in love with someone after Juliet, especially when that someone was his sister? _So wrong._

Especially since this was the six month anniversary of what all went down in Transylvania. Shouldn't he be as sad as he was the day it all happened? He wasn't though and that scared him.

But he could not help but feel the guilt seep through his body for numerous reasons. He promised himself that he would only love Juliet, and no one else. If his parents ever found out about his sick feelings they would probably not be able to look him in the eye again. _Alex-Alex would probably never talk to me ever again._

The last thought made him cringe.

Since Juliet had been on his mind and it was the sixth month anniversary of their departure, Justin ended up at the Late Nite Bite that her parents owned. He hadn't had the guts to go down there since he came back from Transylvania and had to break the news about their daughter to them, but he found himself gravitating toward the rival sandwich shop anyways.

As he entered the main area, Juliet's parents came over to him quickly. "Justin Russo," Mr. Van Heusen greeted him. "What can we do for you?"

Justin gave them a hard smile. "It's just that it's been six months after…everything and since I couldn't see her I guess I thought this was the second best thing."

Juliet's parents looked at each other hesitantly, and in a silent agreement Juliet's mother began to speak, "Justin, we know how much you two cared for each other, so we want you to know she is safe, and with the help of some special people that we know, she is slowly de-aging so she can at least live a somewhat normal human life in the future."

Justin's ears perked at this new information. "How-How long does the de-aging usually take?"

"Unfortunately long enough for you to never be," Mrs. Van Heusen spoke softly, knowing it was going to hurt him.

It did hurt him. He knew that with Juliet he could store his feelings for Alex in a closet somewhere in his head and heart, and not feel as guilty as he was feeling now.

"I better get going," Justin told Juliet's parents. "Thanks for telling me. I do feel better knowing she is alright." Her parents nodded, and went back to their customers. Justin left to go back home.

* * *

Justin sat in his room, troubled with what the day was still bringing him. He was grieving the anniversary of losing his vampire girlfriend, and also trying to cope with the fact that he might have just actually FALLEN in LOVE with his SISTER.

Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at the screen and it read 'Juliet'.

Justin stared at the phone in confusion. _If this was Alex playing a prank on him…_

He answered it cautiously, fully expecting to hear his sister's voice on the other end, laughing her adorable laugh-_ahhhh!_

"Justin, its Juliet."

Justin's heart sped up and he knew it was her. He could recognize her voice anywhere.

Alex opened the door to her brother's room, ready to ask him if she could borrow some money to order some pizza (_heh borrow)_, when she noticed he was on the phone and practically radiating in joy.

"Juliet…it's really you."

Alex quickly closed the door until it was only open a crack. Her breathing was becoming irregular. _What did __**she**__ want?_

"My parents told me about how you knew about me and they wanted me to talk to you to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine, especially since I know you're alright now." Alex couldn't resist rolling her eyes. Her brother could be such a dork. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too, but you know you have to move on, Justin," Juliet scolded him lightly.

Justin suddenly felt his guilt ooze out from him again. "Juliet you know I love you, right? And that I always will?"

Alex couldn't listen to Justin talk like this to Juliet anymore. She wanted him to be saying that to her, not Juliet. _She had her shot._ She had to agonize through it once before and she wasn't looking for a repeat. She silently shut Justin's door all the way and ran to her room.

"Justin," Juliet said in cheery tone, almost knowing what he was leading to. "You've fallen in love with someone else, haven't you?"

"What? Me? I-" Justin started, trying to hide it, but knew he couldn't, "I'm so confused, Juliet. I thought you were the only one I could truly love. It's always just been this little crush that I could push away, or at least try to, but somehow over the years my feelings have just grown and now I feel I might actually love her!" All the things he's wanted to say for so long were spilling out.

"Justin," she said simply, and he could hear the smile in her voice. _She wasn't mad, that was a good sign._ "You can love someone else."

"I know, I know. It's just that I feel like I still love you so much, but then I feel like I love her that much too," he confessed.

"Here's a scenario for you then: let's pretend we are in a place, on top of a tall building, that does not allow magic or me using any of my vampire powers (if I still had them anyway)."

"Okay," Justin said, preparing himself for the situation.

"I am on one side of the building, slowly slipping. I can't do anything to save myself. Now on the other side of the building is Alex in the same situation as me; slowly slipping off this building and magic can't help her either. You can only choose one of us to save. Who is it?"

Justin's eyes grew wide, and drew in a breath of panic, "Wha-What does Alex have to do with any of this?" He gulped in fear.

"Come on, Justin! I mean I might have been a bat half the time but I wasn't blind!" She told him, her voice in a playful manner though.

"Fine, you caught me. I just feel so wrong for feeling this way Juliet!"

"Can love ever be wrong though?"

"In this case, yes. We're siblings. I shouldn't feel this way."

"I would just tell her. I think you'd be surprised about how well she takes it." Justin was having a heart attack just thinking about the situation.

"I have to go but you never did answer about the situation. I won't hate you no matter what you pick," She assured him.

"I would pick Alex, a thousand times over, I would pick her, and I would never regret it," Justin said honestly.

They shared their good-byes, and hung up. Now he had to go tell Alex like he promised Juliet he would. He just hoped he could live with whatever consequences came along with it.

* * *

**A/N:** So Justin does realize that he loves Alex more! Happy! And again I wasn't a big fan of Justin and Juliet together, but I liked her better than Mason... **Please Review**! And also, can you believe that **Season 4 just started filming **and that it's the last season. **Gonna miss this show when it's done.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey guys, now I'm not going to lie, I'm kinda upset that I got such a poor response from the last chapter (Only 5 reviews). Are you guys not into the story anymore? I know 5 is still pretty good, but compared to what I was getting recently, it got me thinking that it's starting to suck...I almost didn't update today, but decided I would since I got another review for the last chapter. Let me know, even if it's just a simple review. Reviews make me happy no matter the length or substance!

So back to the story, Alex overheard some of the conversation Justin had with Juliet. You'll see how it plays out now. Hope you enjoy! =)

* * *

Justin found himself outside Alex's door, pacing back and forth, trying to muster enough courage to actually knock on her door. His heart was telling him to knock, but his head was preventing him.

He finally stood directly in-front of the door, took a deep breath, and before his brain could tell his legs to pace the floors again, he knocked. "Alex?"

"Go away," He heard her thunder from inside her room. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. She sounded like she was spewing out fire.

"Are you alright?" He asked through the door.

"I _said_ go away!"

He had enough. He went for the doorknob but found it locked. He jiggled it furiously. "Open the door, Alex! You know I'll get in there one way or another," He shouted. "Might as well make it easier for the both of us."

He suddenly heard the knob jiggle, and Alex opened the door violently. "What?"She exclaimed. She was furious, and her voice was not hiding that fact.

He was about to yell back when he noticed she was crying. "Alex," He said softly. "Are you crying again?"

"No," She said defiantly, taking her arm sleeve, wiping away the evidence anyway.

"Are you still upset over Mason?"

Alex shook her head with distaste, and as if she was just wasting so much time talking to him. "No, Justin. I'm just _sick_ of you, okay? Leave me alone!" She tried to slam the door shut, but Justin held out his arm to stop it.

"Why are you doing this, Alex? I thought we were finally getting along." _Was he dreaming or were they just making brownies a couple hours ago?_

Alex laughed bitterly. "The day you and I start getting along, will be the same day Max wins the wizard competition."

"Hey!" They heard Max exclaim. He had been walking to his room and obviously heard what his sister said. He thought for a moment and then said, "Well, yeah you're probably right." He laughed it off, and continued to walk to his room.

Justin shook his head at his younger brother and went to turn his attention to Alex, but she already shut the door.

* * *

The following morning Justin was downstairs eating his breakfast with the rest of the family when Alex came down the stairs.

_She looked like she was in a better mood_.

"Good morning dad, mom, Max, and Harper!" She exclaimed, sitting down at the table, obviously ignoring Justin's presence.

_Scratch that. She was still mad._

Their parents looked at the two of them in bewilderment. Wondering what was going on now. Justin tried not to show how the gesture hurt him, and just stared at his breakfast.

Alex quickly ate a little of her food, and stood up from the table. "Come on Harper," She motioned, and Harper followed obediently after her best friend.

As the door closed he could feel his parent's eyes on him. "What are you two fighting about now?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, and you were fighting when we got home last night too!" Theresa added, as she went to clean up Alex's plate.

"Honestly," Justin said getting up from the table. "I have no idea." He shrugged his shoulders, and exited the door to head to school.

* * *

"So why were you ignoring Justin this morning?" Harper asked, as they were walking to school.

"Justin who?" Alex responded bitterly.

"He looked really hurt when you didn't acknowledge him," Harper pointed out, watching her friend cautiously.

"Good."

"Alex," Harper said, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. Alex stopped with her. "If this was a normal fight you would have no problem telling me. What happened?"

Alex couldn't look her best friend in the face. _She would think I was a freak._ Harper was the only other person she could lean on and Alex didn't want to jeopardize that.

Harper remained looking at her, and then proceeded to give her the uncomfortable stare she was known to give.

"Okay," She said swatting her friend away, "Stop it. I'll tell you." Alex started walking, and Harper stayed close behind so she could hear.

"I've been having these…" She paused, not sure how to phrase the term. "_Feelings_."

Harper's eyes widen, "Oh wow, this _is_ big. I mean I always thought you had them, even though sometimes it seems really far-fetched, but now I can understand why you're so grumpy."

Alex glared at her friend. "It's not the 'feelings' part. It's the type of feelings I'm having," she clarified for her friend, before walking into the school.

"Okay, what are they?"

"Well," Alex started, looking anywhere but Harper. "You know, you're dress looks really pretty today. What is it?"

Harper's eyes lit up, "Oh, I'm portraying the Queen Bee, and-wait!" Harper realized what she was trying to do. "Don't try changing the subject, Alex. Now tell me."

Alex mentally cursed. She was hoping that would have bought her some time.

"Are you sure you won't be mad, or freak out?"

Harper looked at her friend, "You know I won't. We are talking about me here."

That didn't comfort Alex.

She stepped closer to Harper and whispered her confession into her ear. Biting her lip, as she pulled away, waiting for her reaction.

"YOU LOVE-" But Alex quickly, covered her mouth, shooting her daggers.

"Harper!"

"Sorry," she said. "But Alex, he's your brother."

Alex looked down ashamed. "I know, but these feelings just keep getting worse." She looked up at her friend. "We can stop being friends if you want. I would understand."

"Alex, if I haven't stopped being friends with you after all we've been through, and mostly what _you_ put me through, I'm not going to stop just because of some feelings you can't control."

"So you're not mad?"

"I'm shocked and surprised, but not mad," Harper assured.

Alex smiled, and hugged her best friend.

"Does he know?" Harper asked, as they separated.

"Oh gosh no!" Alex stated, walking down the hall. "And he can't. So keep your mouth shut about it!"

Harper nodded in understanding, "So then why were you ignoring him this morning?"

"Last night I heard him talking to Juliet, and it just pissed me off the way he was acting all lovey dovey with her."

"Juliet? Is she coming back?" Harper asked, curious.

"I don't know. I didn't stay long enough to find out." Alex stopped as she heard the bell ring for class. "Well I'm front of my class, might as well go. See you later, Harper."

Harper went to head to her own class, but as she rounded the corner she collided with the older Russo kid.

"Sorry, Harper," Justin said getting up, and then helping her up as well. He was about to head to class, but Harper called him over. "Did you need something?"

"Are you getting back together with Juliet?" Harper asked.

Justin's head flew back a tad in surprise. "What? No." _Wait…_

Harper was already down the hall, when Justin caught up with her. "Why did you ask me about that?"

"Weren't you talking to her last night?"

"Yeah…" He answered slowly, "But unless you bugged my room again, how would you know that. You weren't home."

"Oh, well…" Harper tried to think of a lie about how she knew, but couldn't seem to think of one. Justin broke her down. "Alex told me."

* * *

**A/N:** So Harper now knows about Alex liking Justin, and now Justin knows Alex heard him over the phone with Juliet. **_Now next chapter there's going to be a little mind reading and someone else gets the truth spell put on them..._ Don't forget to review! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed last chapter. As like promised we have some mind-reading, and another person gets put on the Truth spell...but who? read to find out!

Enjoy! =)

* * *

Justin was a nervous wreck; more so then he usually was too. Throughout class all he could think about was that Alex knew his feelings and that's why she wasn't talking to him.

After class, Justin saw his sister at her locker and jogged over to her. "Alex!"

She turned around slowly, already knowing who it was. "What do you want, dork?"

"Did you overhear my conversation with Juliet last night?" _If she heard too much, this wasn't going to be good._

"What? No. Why would you say that? I had no clue." She fibbed.

"Stop trying to lie, Alex. Harper already told me that you did," He stated matter-of-factly. "How much did you hear?"

"Harper," Alex mumbled to herself, stomping her leg.

"Only up to the point when you started all that lovey dovey crap," She directed towards her brother. "So what if I did anyway?"

"Is that why you were all angry last night and this morning?" He wondered.

"You know those brownies we made last night were _really_ good," She said changing the subject and then pulling out one of the said brownies from her locker to take a bite.

"Alex! I'm trying to wrap my head around the difficultness that is you, and you go and start talking about brownies!" He was raising his voice. She was riling him up. She loved it.

"Justin, there is no need to worry about me being mad anymore. Totally over it. Was just over-reacting," Alex stated, putting her free hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Justin looked like he wanted to say something more about why she was so mad, so she quickly changed the subject again. "Why were you knocking on my door anyways last night?"

"A guy can't check up on his sister?"

"By knocking on the door?" She said looking at him, her eyebrow cocked up. "You and I both know that when we want to say something to each other we just barge into the other's room. Why so formal?"

"Well…you know since you were such a brat," Justin said, pointing his finger at her, "I'm not going to tell you."

"Oh no, I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight," She said dramatically sarcastic, then stuck her tongue out.

He glared at her as he stuck his tongue out too. He left in a huff briefly afterwards.

Alex smiled as she turned back to her locker. She loved making him stoop to her childish ways. It made it seem like they weren't that different after all.

She took another bite of the brownie, "Mmm, these are good brownies though."

...

Don't ask Alex how she managed to get in the same chemistry class as her brother. He probably told her in the beginning of the year, but to be completely honest, everyone, including him, knew she didn't listen.

It actually worked out to her advantage. She got to actually torture Justin in class, and when she wasn't having Harper do all the work for her, she convinced him to do it.

'_You don't want the school to explode, do you?'_ That line always got him.

The teacher was passing back the latest test they took. Alex would rather not look at it knowing she failed it. She quickly bunched it up, and decided the paper ball's target would be her brother's head.

She threw it lightly and it landed perfectly on his forehead. He looked up her, already knowing the culprit, and glared. She swore that she might have seen a ghost of smile though.

Justin didn't want to smile and encourage her to continue to throw things at him, but he was feeling much better knowing his sister was back to her antics again, which proved she couldn't be mad at him anymore.

Alex was becoming restless, not being able to concentrate on whatever the boring teacher was trying to teach. When was she going to be using this stuff in the future? She wasn't going to become a scientist or anything.

She cracked a grin. She could pass time reading minds. She went from kid to kid, but most were just thinking about the lesson, or some drama she really didn't care for. Then she looked at Justin, her favorite target. She zoned in on his thoughts.

'_Another perfect test for another perfect student,'_ Justin boasted in his thoughts. Alex rolled her eyes at him. Then he sunk a bit in his seat looking at the teacher. _'Last night was close. I was going to tell her then she has to act up and ruin everything. Maybe it's a good thing though. This could have screwed everything in our lives up.'_ Alex knew he was thinking about her and the casual glance he casted over at her right afterwards was only another indication of it.

Instinctively, Alex thought back, _'What did you want to tell me?'_

Justin flew back, falling out his chair. Alex tried to stifle her laugh with her hand. Justin rose and told the class he was fine and sat back down. Justin's eyes were wide, and he looked at her._ 'Alex! What have I told you about reading my thoughts?'_

Alex shrugged, _'Probably not to do it or something. But come on Justin, it's me we are talking about. So what were you going to tell me last night but didn't?'_

He could see the eagerness in her face, and the interest in her eyes. _'I'm not telling you. It would ruin everything.'_

'_Melodramatic much?' _Alex scoffed.

Justin glared, _'Get of my head, Alex.'_

She did, but now she needed to think of a plan for him to spill the beans about what he was hiding from her. She could do the truth spell on him, but she would have to do it in a way that he had no clue it was coming.

...

Alex always got home before her brother, probably because he actually joined clubs and things willingly. The only reason you would catch Alex after school would be because she had to go to detention or be stuck in that stupid cheerleader's outfit that she was forced to wear because Justin got her caught into that whole mess.

She went over to the brownies they made last night, that were secretly hid from their dad, because let's face it, once he found it there would be no more to go around. _The man was a human food vacuum._

She quickly enchanted the brownies with the truth spell. All Justin had to do was just take a bite, and presto, he would be spilling his guts out to her.

Sure she didn't like when it was done to her, but he was her brother. She never said she wasn't going to get even with him. _Payback was a bitch._

_..._

Justin came home from school, and saw Alex lounging on the couch with a magazine. When he shut the door, she placed her magazine to the side and looked up at him.

She smiled really big. Justin was all for Alex smiling, but it was beginning to give him the chills since it seemed like she was up to no good.

"Justin," she exclaimed, getting up from the couch and walking over to him. "I've been thinking about what happened today in school, and are you sure you don't wanna tell me about whatever you wanted to tell me last night?"

"Alex, like you said before; if I could, I would." He shrugged it off. _Oh like hell he was going to try and pull the same crap she did._

Alex smiled again, "Okay." Justin looked at her wearily; trying to make sure more wasn't coming, 'cause with Alex you just never know. He tried to walk away, but Alex pulled him back. "Oh before you go, take a brownie!" And she shoved the plate in his face.

Justin reluctantly took one, and took a bite into it. "Oh wow, they are really good."

Alex laughed slightly, "Told you." Justin shook his head at Alex, but smiled too.

_Let's test this out._ "Justin, have you ever failed a test?" Alex asked out of the blue. She knew Justin would never admit to failure on normal circumstances.

"Twice," He blurted out. He jumped at how quick his answer came. "Once in 5th grade, and then again last year." He widened his eyes. _Why am I saying this?_ Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head.

"Alex! Did you enchant the brownies with the truth spell?" Alex pouted. He figured things out way too soon for her liking. "You have to get this off of me before I say things I don't want to!"

Alex looked as if she was contemplating it, but decided finding out what Justin was hiding was more important. _He __**was**__ going to tell her!_

"I took it off for you!" He told her. "Why is it any different if it's me than you?"

Alex scoffed, "Obviously because now it's you and not me."

"Alex," He begged.

"You were going to tell me anyways, I just want to know," She told him. Justin tried to flee, but Alex grabbed him. "What were you going to tell me last night, Justin?"

Justin suddenly felt his feelings rise, and the words were mounting to his lips. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on not telling Alex anything. His lips were quivering under the pressure that he had from trying not to let them open.

"That I love you."

* * *

**A/N: **How will Alex be reacting? **Please Review!**

**** Also**: I just wrote my first Jalex one-shot called, **As the Fire Dies**, go check that out if you haven't already! =)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews again you guys! They make me so happy! =) Also I just want to give a shoutout to 'Parker', since you reviewed anonymously I didn't get to thank you personally. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't kill me though. hehe.**

* * *

The weight Justin had been bearing for so long now was finally lifted. He opened his eyes, and saw his sister staring with her mouth agape, completely paralyzed by the news.

He couldn't say anything more. _Probably just scarred Alex for the rest of her life. I knew I could never tell her._

Justin quickly dashed out the apartment to go somewhere to think.

By the time Alex was taken out of her stupor, she saw Justin was out of site. _Where would he go?_

Alex tried to figure out where her brother could be. She quickly disposed the brownies, because frankly she didn't want something to happen that would get her into heaps of trouble

She had searched all over Waverly Place, and he wasn't anywhere in sight. Suddenly she thought of a way to get where he was. She took out her wand secretly and whispered, "Justin's run off, he told the truth instead of lying, now take me to him, and where he is hiding."

Suddenly she was transported to the top of a building. Alex looked around the building top. She saw Justin on the other side, his head in his hands. She went over to the edge and looked down at the surroundings. _He was on the school's roof…typical_.

She quietly walked closer to where Justin stood. "How much more of a nerd can you be coming to school when you hide?" She said, breaking the silence.

Justin quickly turned around shocked at the site of her being there. "Alex, I know you must be so disgusted with me and I understand if you hate me forever, but I'm sorry!"

Alex turned serious, "Justin, I don't hate you and I'm not disgusted." This earned a baffled look from Justin. "When you said you loved me, what did you mean?" She asked him earnestly, making sure his feelings were the same as hers.

"In a not brotherly way," Justin clarified, and hit himself in the head for doing it. The stupid truth spell was still on him and he was blurting everything out still, he could have used that as an escape route. "Take this spell off me."

Alex smirked and took it off him. Justin sighed as he turned back to gaze at the city's streets. The sun was about to set. "Justin," Alex called him.

Justin turned around once again at her voice, and saw Alex standing right in-front of him. She put her hands on his forearms and stared into his eyes. "I-I love you too," She stuttered, looking down, embarrassed that she was acting so much like those teeny boppers she dreaded. "And not a sisterly way either," She added as an afterthought.

Justin couldn't begin to describe the joy he felt when she said those words. It's like all of this wasn't just a joke being played on him. That he wasn't the only one that had to go through this. He smiled fondly at Alex, and took his one hand to rest on her cheek. He was hesitant to go the next step, but as he looked into Alex's eyes he could tell she wanted this as much as he did. Justin slowly leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. The spark he felt when their lips were smashed together and the explosions that were detonating off in his head, were enough to make him weak in the knees, and apparently hers too since she faltered slightly under him.

They held on to each other tighter and tighter as their innocent kiss turned passionate and aggressive. Hands were roaming all over each other's bodies, and getting tangled in the other's hair.

Suddenly something clicked in Justin's head. He just fully realized that he was kissing his _sister_! Not some random stranger or any other girl for that matter. **His sister**. He never thought his feelings would ever be reciprocated, so he never thought of what would happen at this point.

He shook his head, and backed away. "We can't do this, Alex. We're siblings. We're related."

Alex looked at him, very confused, before a look of wrath took place on her face. "You can't just kiss me, especially like **that**, and then say that!" Justin winced at the harshness her voice was sounding. She was furious, to say it lightly, but hurt more than anything.

"We can't do this, Alex. What about mom and dad, and Max?"

"What about them?" Alex asked desperately, "They don't have to know."

"We can't keep this from them. Because eventually, no matter how good we hide it, they are going to find out!" Justin spoke, trying to show Alex the true reality of this whole situation. It wasn't as simple as she thought. "And then what would happen then? They could disown us, make us see therapists, or ship us away somewhere so we could never see each other ever again! Do you want that?"

"So, you're not even going to _try_," She spat at him. She could feel water building up behind her eyes. "Even though it's both what we want." She couldn't let him give up this easy. She knew it would be hard, and heck, she hated to make an effort for anything, but this was different.

She knew everything he said to her could be very possible consequences, but she was willing to take that risk. _Why couldn't he?_

Justin couldn't look at her anymore, so he turned his back to her. He knew he was breaking her heart right now, but he was also breaking his own. "Alex, just go home." His voice cracked towards the end.

He could hear her trying to sputter out words, but nothing audible ever came out. When he turned around a minute later she was gone. _It was for the best._

At least that's what he tried telling himself. If only there was a way.

* * *

**A/N: *hides* Darn that Justin! lol! I have plans though so hopefully you all will stay with me! haha! Please review for faster updates! Anyone start school yet? I still have a little more than a week before my first year of college starts! Yikes!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! It means a lot! Now in this chapter, I bring in a new character. Many of you will probably hate them haha, but if you hold out you'll see why they are important!**

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

Another week had passed, and now it was Justin who was ignoring Alex. He didn't want to, but he couldn't allow himself to even fall back in the grooves of even before the kiss, knowing he would eventually crumble.

It hurt him to see the pained faces Alex sent his way whenever he would never answer her, or acknowledge her pranks on him. He knew they were just attempts for his attention so he just looked the other way, not saying a word.

He was weak. He knew if he even said "good morning" he would turn into putty in her hands. Why do you think he always ended up in the middle of all of Alex's schemes?

He couldn't let his guard down, because he couldn't do this to his parents, or Max, and most importantly: Alex. He was the older brother. The mature one. He had to do what was right, even when his heart was aching and reeling to go the other way. He had to be strong enough for the both of them.

And as he stood at the sink in the back of the Sub Station, watching her through the opening, dragging her feet to each table, he couldn't help but want to be reckless, and take chances like she did so effortlessly.

She told him during their vacation last summer that she was jealous of him, but really he was envious of her as well. He felt he couldn't take chances that were too risky because he didn't want to fail. He didn't want to disappoint the people who've seen him as nothing but a perfect child. He didn't want to break the mold for everyone, but inside he was dying to be able to mess up like Alex, without so much of the pressure weighing down on him.

He wanted nothing more than to march right over to her and hug her and tell her he was just being an ass, and that he wants to be with her, and to screw all the obstacles that are going to be throw at them because of it, and then he would lay a big whopping kiss on her. _Let her see that reckless side of him he was dying to show._

His heart was thinking all of this, but his mind kept his feet planted in the back.

He saw a guy around his age start talking to Alex, wiggling his eyebrows; obviously flirting with her. He was saying something to Alex, but she seemed to shrug it off, not even paying too much attention to the guy, as she walked to the counter to sit on the stool.

Theresa, who was standing behind the counter, and across from Alex, saw the same spectacle as Justin did. "That guy ask you out?"

"Yeah," Alex responded, her voice monotone, noticeably finding this conversation useless as she took the sugar nearby and poured it into her hand.

"Why didn't you say yes?" Their mother asked Alex. Alex shrugged her shoulders again; it seemed to be a viable answer for her lately. "I know you're hurting, but it's been six months, Alex. You need to move on for your own good."

Alex knew her mother was just trying to give her daughter advice. She probably didn't like seeing Alex look the way she did, just like Alex didn't like feeling the way she did. Theresa still thinks her heartache is from Mason. _If only she knew it was her son._

"Mom, I'm not ready, okay?" Alex told her firmly, and when she saw her mother try to rebut, she spoke again. "Mom, my heart was ripped out of my chest, thrown to the ground, cut up into little pieces where they were all thrown off a huge building down to traffic below where they were run over constantly!" She looked past their mother and gave a pointed glance to Justin, letting him know for a fact that he was the one she was referring to. He was the one who did this to her.

Justin looked down ashamed. He never wanted her to feel this bad. If he could take the pain away any other way, he would.

Theresa looked at her daughter, trying to give her a smile, but failed. She was never great when it came to comforting her children. "You have to try, Alex."

Alex had enough of her mother's pushiness. _Why can't she just let me be?_

She quickly jumped off the stool and ran out of the restaurant without a word to anyone about her wellbeing.

Justin heard his mother curse in Spanish under her breath. "Justin?"

He jumped when he heard his name. He put down the plate he had been unconsciously cleaning for the past five minutes, and went to his mother's aid.

"Go find your sister."

"But mom!" Justin went to retort, but his mother put up her hand signaling that she wasn't going to listen to his excuses. Justin slouched in defeat and walked out the Sub Station doors.

"Alex!" Justin yelled. He half wanted to find her, so he knew she was safe, but the other half of him, however, didn't want to find her so he wouldn't have to say anything to her. "Alex!"

He already walked the farthest up the street he could. No sign of Alex anywhere.

"Are you looking for someone?" A stranger asked.

Justin turned to a girl around his age. "My sister," he answered shortly, keeping his eyes out for any sight of her. "She ran off upset."

"Oh, well what did she look like? Maybe I can help," the stranger offered a smile.

"She's about yay high," Justin said motioning with his hand, the height she seemed to be. "She has dark brown hair that just passes her shoulders, looks like she up to no good most the time, and she has these brown eyes…" He broke off, and stared blankly ahead. "Funny thing about her eyes though is that from afar they look dark as dirt, but up close they are so light and they look like they have tints of gold specks in them…" Suddenly he realized he had gone off track. "Ahem, so have you seen her?"

The mystery girl looked at him amused, "No, I haven't. Sorry."

Justin nodded, getting ready to walk back down the street.

"I really just wanted to ask if you knew any good places around here to eat. I'm new here." The girl explained, stopping Justin in his tracks.

"Oh, well my family owns a sandwich shop down the street. I could take you there."

"That would be great. I love sandwiches!" She exclaimed.

"Then my parents will love you," Justin chuckled.

He started to lead the way, and as they walked in silence he finally looked over at his companion, finally taking in her appearance and truly looking at her. She had straight blonde hair, was just an inch shorter than him in height, and seemed to have a great physique. She would be his dream girl if her name was Stephanie.

"Oh, and by the way, my name is Stephanie," She said smiling, as she placed her hand in-front of him to shake.

"Justin," he greeted back, shaking her hand slowly. This girl he's been saying was his dream girl actually existed. Justin's mind couldn't seem to wrap his head around the bizarreness of it.

Justin walked in the sub shop doors. His parents looked up at their entrance and then quickly came over when they saw a guest.

"Who's your friend here, Justin?" Theresa asked.

"This is Stephanie, I just met her, and she was looking for a place to eat, so I brought her here."

"Here, take a seat," Theresa said taking her arm gently, and guiding her to a booth unoccupied, and giving her a menu to look over.

Jerry elbowed his eldest son, "Way to bring in business and meet a girl at the same time, son!" Jerry gave him one of his goofy grins. "You going to ask her out?"

Justin looked at Stephanie, and then back at his father. He was cynical about it all.

"Oh come on! She's perfect for you. Isn't she everything you always rambled about wanting in a girl?" Jerry prodded.

"Yeah…"Justin said, and then looked over at Stephanie. _But the dream girl he'd been painting all these years in-front of his family had been a lie. If they noticed, they would have figured he was looking for someone completely opposite of Alex._ "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Jerry smiled and slapped Justin's back hard, before heading to the back to continue filling out orders. Justin shrunk forward from the sting, that his dad's fatherly slap left, before walking over to Stephanie's booth, and sat across from her.

"Excuse me, Stephanie," Justin said politely, interrupting her from reading the menu.

She put the menu down, and looked at him with a smile. "Yes."

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

Her smile increased. He could tell that she already had an idea about where this was going.

"No, did you have something in mind?"

"Well, maybe we could catch a movie and then something to eat afterwards," Justin suggested.

"A movie and dinner sounds great!" She said excitedly. "We can meet here. It'll be more convenient for the time being."

"Great," Justin said smiling as he got up from the booth. "See you around seven-ish?"

Stephanie nodded.

Justin turned on his heel and ran up the stairs to their apartment.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So Stephanie is new, and seems to have her eyes on Justin. Hmm. haha Don't kill me! *hides* Stay with me wonderful reviewers it will pay off, I promise! Review please for a faster update! =)

Also I am working on a new one-shot, so look out for that in the near future I guess too!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys! A couple of you had your theories about Stephanie haha. I like to hear what you guys think is going on, so keep it up! Now this chapter is basically Justin's date with Stephanie. Please bare with me with Stephanie! lol!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After trying to call her cell-phone countless times, and sending Jerry out to search Waverly Place again, Alex had come home around five, after being gone for almost two hours. She ran upstairs, locked herself in her room, and didn't allow anyone to go in. She wasn't telling anyone where she was, and she refused to eat dinner with the family, well the family aside from Justin, since he had a date.

Justin was relieved that she came home safely, and especially before his date. It was all he would need, thinking about his sister when he was out on a date with Stephanie. That was one thing about Alex that irked Justin. She seemed to never think about anyone else in her decisions. She had him worried sick, but he felt that she knew that and was getting pleasure in that thought. He had practically tackled her in a wordless hug when she came home, before breaking away even faster.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat, Mijo?" Theresa asked, gathering the leftover food from dinner, and breaking Justin out his thoughts.

"No thanks. Stephanie and I are going to grab something to eat after the movie," Justin explained.

Theresa nodded in understanding, and then continued to clean up.

It was weird, but Justin was actually nervous for his date. He was fidgeting, and bouncing his leg up and down as he counted down the minutes until seven. Justin really was hoping Stephanie could bring some normalcy back into his life, if that was even a possibility.

As he saw the digital clock, from the television cable box turn seven, he made his way down to the Sub Station, and not even a minute later, Stephanie walked in.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded, and linked her arm with Justin's as they walked to the movie theater.

As he sat in the movie theater, waiting for the movie to start, Justin stared at his five dollar popcorn. A sad smile formed on his face as he remembered the last time he was at the movies. It was when he was with Alex, and they decided to throw the popped kernels from _that_ five dollar popcorn at people's heads.

Stephanie's hand swished the popcorn around, as she picked up a couple to eat, breaking Justin out of his thoughts.

"This movie looked so cute in the previews," Stephanie commented. Justin nodded. They decided to watch 'Ramona and Beezus'. He knows Alex would never let him live it down for watching such a corny movie. If she was with him now he knows that she would be criticizing and making fun of every line throughout the whole movie.

_Gah! I'm sitting next to a __**very**__ attractive girl, and I'm sitting here thinking about Alex. __**Again**__._

The movie started shortly after, and everything seemed to be going fine. Stephanie even allowed him to do the whole fake-yawn-while-secretly-putting-your-arm-around-the-girl move. But then Justin suddenly saw the actress portraying Beezus, and all he kept seeing was Alex's face.

He blinked rapidly thinking that maybe it was just that particular scene or maybe he had something in his eye, but throughout the _whole_ movie he couldn't help but see Alex's face.

As the couple walked out of the theater, Stephanie began talking animatedly about the film, and how it was 'cute' and 'touching'. Justin couldn't comment since throughout the movie he was trying to convince himself that the actress playing Beezus wasn't Alex, instead of actually watching the movie, let alone comprehending it.

Stephanie looked over at Justin, shyly linking their hands together. "Where are we going for dinner?"

Justin looked at their linking hands and felt a tingle. He looked up at Stephanie. "How about pizza?" He suggested, a true smile planted on his face.

Stephanie beamed back at him, and nodded in approval.

They ended up only walking a little more down the street before they found a little pizza shop.

Justin, being the gentleman he was, pulled a chair out for Stephanie and then took his own seat. They each ordered a slice of pizza and drinks.

"Did your sister ever come back?" Stephanie asked.

Justin looked up at her, "Um, yeah. A couple hours after you left. Around five-ish. Had all of us a nervous wreck." He then turned his attention to their menu that was lying on the table; avoiding eye-contact with his date.

"Are you guys close?" She asked; curious.

Justin gulped. _Define close._

"Um, well I'm closer to her than my brother. So yeah I guess," Justin decided to say, still not looking at Stephanie, but he did hear her hum a small response.

Their food came and the rest of the dinner went by smoothly. They both got to know each other a little better. Justin actually was becoming to like Stephanie a little more than he thought he would.

…

Stephanie and Justin strolled hand and hand down the street where Stephanie lived. "Well, here's my building," She stated, looked at the building then back at Justin. "Thanks for an awesome date."

"No problem," Justin said sweetly back. "I guess I'll call or text you later," He said, before turning to walk home.

In a swift, fast moment, Justin felt his shoulders being turned around. He was facing Stephanie again, and confusion painted his features. Stephanie's hand grabbed his shirt and she lifted him to her lips.

To say the kiss wasn't mind-blowing would be a lie. It was ecstatic.

Stephanie pulled back, and she shrunk a little; shy about her stunt. Justin didn't know what to do except smile like a fool.

…

Justin was still smiling when he opened his front door. He felt good.

He quickly glanced at the kitchen and saw his sister at the counter eating out of a tub of ice-cream and suddenly he was back on Earth. If he was confused before, he was even more befuddled now. Sure he still had feelings for Alex, but now he was feeling something towards Stephanie. The date was supposed to clear things up, not make things more complicated.

He felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. He found someone else to occupy him, but Alex was still in the same mess. He almost wanted to scout out a new boyfriend for her. Almost.

Justin quickly made his way to the stairs, but trying to be discreet so it wouldn't be awkward with Alex.

As he reached the first step, he heard Alex's voice. "How was your _date_?" She asked bitterly, spatting out the word 'date' viscously.

Justin froze in his place on the stairs, never turning to face his sister; his back facing her the whole time. "Good," He spoke quietly, before dashing upstairs to his room.

* * *

**A/N: So...don't hate me, haha Justin still love Alex, but you know Justin and how he is with rules. He's trying to find an alternative, and Stephanie is it for right now! I'd like to hit 100 Reviews at least for next chapter! This is my last week of freedom since I start school next Monday so...Review! =)**

****Also, my new one-shot, "Why Reading is Bad" is out. If you haven't read it yet, check it out! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Again you guys, THANKS SO MUCH for the reviews! I went over 100 and am sooo HAPPY! Also I am loving the reviews I'm getting. You guys are so funny! xD**

**There's a couple dreams in this chapter and Stephanie is only mentioned once, so I hope you enjoy! =)**

* * *

_Justin found himself on top of a building, a hundred or so stories from the street below. Heavy clouds were swarming closer and closer, making the day sky as dark as night. Wind began to whirl around Justin, and suddenly he heard a scream._

_He tried to decipher where the scream was originating from, and saw Stephanie hanging off the ledge, holding to the side of the building with dear life._

"_Justin!" He heard her scream._

_Justin darted over to where he saw her blonde hair flow in the heavy wind. He quickly caught her hand and looked down, but instead of seeing Stephanie he saw Alex. Tears were streaming down her face and he never saw her so scared in his life._

_Without another thought, Justin took her other hand and pulled her to the safety of the rooftop. Thoughts of Stephanie forgotten._

_Alex immediately engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug. He could hear her crying hard and felt dampness in his shirt where her head was buried._

_She pulled her head off his chest, and he looked down at his sister quizzically."Thank-you," She whispered, and then reached up on her tip-toes to place a small kiss on the corner of his lip. The tingling sensation taking over his body, making him rigid._

Justin shot up in his bed, sweat soaking through his sheets. Alex had to be behind these constant thoughts and dreams. He quickly opened his door, and flew downstairs to the kitchen where he saw Alex dump some milk in her cereal. Her head shot up at his sudden entrance.

"Stop!" Justin shouted at her.

"Stop what, Justin," she said cautiously.

"Stop messing with my head! I know you're doing something, so stop!" He continued to accuse her, as she looked at him in puzzlement.

"Justin, I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Just stop!" Justin shouted, and now looking at his surroundings found that his family, plus Harper, had gathered to see what the commotion was all about. Justin huffed and ran upstairs to get ready for the day.

...

Justin found himself in the wizard lair. _She probably used the dream helmet to get in my dreams…_

He decided he was going to have to keep that in his room to make sure she couldn't end up in any more of his dreams. Justin was still confused how she ended up making him see her in that movie though, so he speedily tore though the spells in the spell book.

Suddenly the door to the lair opened and closed, and Harper waltzed through, and calmly sat down on the arm chair.

"You alright, Justin?" She asked.

Justin kept his nose in the spell book, still fervently looking for a spell Alex could have used.

"Whatcha looking for?" Harper asked, suddenly next to him.

"A spell…" he answered rudely, still looking through the book.

"What kind of spell?"

He looked pointedly at Harper, "A spell! Okay?" He couldn't find anything so far and he shut the book harshly. "Alex has been messing with my head and I was trying to find how, alright? You satisfied?"

"No," She said, which surprised Justin. "Why do you think Alex is always the cause?"

Justin looked at her, raising his brow, "Probably because 99.9 percent of the time, it is." Harper rolled her eyes at him and then looked at him with her uncomfortable stare. He cracked. "It's just all of a sudden, since my date started with Stephanie last night, Alex keeps showing up in my thoughts. The only explanation can be that Alex is messing with my head."

Justin went to the nearby book shelf and looked for another spell book.

"Or it could be guilt," Harper added.

Justin's head whipped around to look at Harper. "Wha-What do you mean…guilt?" He asked nervously.

"I know what you did to Alex, Justin. I know about the whole situation. How could you do that to her?"

Justin looked at Harper in shock. _When did she become so forward?_

"I was just trying to protect her."

"From what?" Harper asked, hands on hips.

"From-from everything that comes to being in a relationship that she wanted. What if people found out? I wouldn't want her whole life to be wrecked!"

Harper looked at Justin intently. She could tell that he probably was having just as much of a hard time with this as Alex, so she lowered her sour mood down.

"You don't have to shut her out of your life though?"

Justin looked at Harper sadly, "It's the only way."

Harper frowned as well. She wishes that they could be together easily and without all the lies that came with it. She was sick of the looks she saw that they constantly gave each other; looks of want and guilt.

Justin placed the dream helmet under his bed, and placed a spell on his door so no one (Alex) could get in, and take it. Even though he had the talk with Harper, Justin was still suspicious and felt Alex was doing _something_.

...

He quickly, got into his bed, and turned off the light nearby, before falling asleep.

_Justin was walking through the park, the sun was shining, the sky was blue. He was waiting for someone, but didn't know who. He looked down the pathways hoping to see a familiar face, but saw nothing but squirrels, bunny rabbits, birds, and a stray dog watching him intently through the bushes a few feet away._

"_Hello," said a voice. Justin looked up to see the older man, who was at the park, when Justin was last there with Alex. "Your pretty lady isn't here with you?"_

_Justin gulped, rubbing his neck nervously. "No," he replied._

_He sat down next to Justin. "Me and my Betty went through a rough patch, but from seeing you kids the other day, I know you can make it through. You need to believe that the magic of love is stronger than anything." The old man gave Justin a smile. He looked past Justin and grinned larger._

_Justin turned the other way and saw Alex walking over._

_The old man asked for assistance to get up again, but before leaving took Alex's hand and placed it in Justin's. He joined their hands together, and held his own around them. "Cherish this; no matter what your troubles seem to be, it will work." Then he walked away slowly, and disappeared into thin air._

_Justin looked down at his hand linked with Alex. It felt right, but the old man didn't know what he was saying. Their troubles weren't like any other. It could never work out._

_Alex tugged on his shirt and he looked at her. She was getting closer and closer to him._

Justin jumped up in his bed again. His bed wasn't a sweaty mess like the day before, but he was breathing very heavily. His spell on the door was still in effect and, as he checked under his bed, he saw the dream helmet was still there; never touched. _Maybe I am seeing her everywhere because I am feeling guilty._

Justin sat on the side of his bed, head in his hands. He wanted to be with Alex, and his subconscious knew that, but no matter how much he saw her in his dreams or thought of her, he couldn't crumble, **he couldn't**.

* * *

**A/N: So how did people like the dreams? For some reason I love that old man from the park, so I brought him back in Justin's dream. hehe! Next chapter there is a sweet little Jalex moment, anddd another dream! I don't know when I'll be updating next since I start school monday -insert complaints- but I'll try to not let you guys wait too long. **

**Please REVIEW! I love hearing you guys! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys are seriously AMAZING! I'm loving the feedback and reviews! Keep it up! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! =)**

* * *

As Justin got downstairs he was greeted by the scent of his sister's perfume, and his sister at the table sitting down, her back facing away from him.

"Where is everyone?" Justin asked. He saw her jump at his voice.

Truth be told, she was just surprised that he was talking to her. She even surveyed the room quickly to make sure he was, in fact, talking to her. She didn't turn around though. "They're all downstairs," she replied monotonously, then took another bite of her breakfast as if she was still alone.

He nodded, even though she couldn't see it, and made his way downstairs. His family was indeed down in the Sub Station already filling out orders.

He saw Harper, and quickly dragged her to the lair, shutting the door quickly.

Harper looked at him with wide eyes. "Now Justin, even though a month or two ago I would have totally been into this, Alex is my best friend and I would feel _really_ terrible about-"

"Harper!" Justin said, interrupting her. "I'm not here to make-out with you or anything, I just thought I could talk to you."

"Talk to me?" Harper asked a bit surprised. "Why?"

"Well I consider us friends…I guess."

"You do!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Justin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Harper," he said slowly. "I just need to tell someone about my situation and since you know, I was wondering if I could tell you."

She looked unsure. "Alex is my best friend. I don't think I would feel comfortable."

"I have no one to go to, Harper! Please. I just need to get some things off my chest," Justin said, pleading. All these thoughts and feelings were swirling in his stomach, heart, and brain. He was having a hard time sleeping and eating because he was feeling guilty about numerous different things, many conflicting with each other. Like the guilt that he felt for wanting to be with Alex, and then the guilt he felt for not being with Alex. He told all of this to Harper and more.

She sat in silence looking at him after he finished. "Wow…" She said drawling it out, "And I thought I had problems!"

"Harper!"

"Sorry, it's just I can't decide what you want. You have to decide about what you want, and what you would never regret doing," Harper told him honestly. "But I think you should start by treating Alex better." She then got up from her seat and then left the lair without another word.

Justin found that Harper wasn't much help as he had hoped. He was still in the messy situation he was in when they first entered and he still had no idea how to get himself out of it.

His phone then buzzed with a new text message. It was Stephanie. "Heyy. What are you up to?"

And now he even had Stephanie to think about. Stephanie was a nice girl, and he actually really liked her, so he had to be considerate of her feelings as well. _Being with Stephanie was probably hurting Alex though too._

It seems as if he couldn't win.

...

Justin marched up the spiral stairs sulking from the fatigue that the late night shift at the Sub Station left on him. He just got done closing the shop and cleaning it up.

He saw Alex lying down on the living room couch. He was going to just ignore her but Harper's advice earlier about being nicer to Alex flashed in his mind. After having a mini mind debate with himself, he called out, "Alex?"

He heard a mumble as a reply, and he sat down on the chair adjacent to her. "I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday. I was confused and was taking my anger out on you…and I'm sorry just for everything actually, but I want you to know…I want you to know that I'm doing this for you. I'm not trying to hurt you, but you have to know it's hurting me also."

She was quiet after his apology, and he leaned over and saw her eyes closed peacefully. _She was asleep through the whole thing._

He thought to keep her on the couch, but decided against it as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom.

He gently laid her onto her bed, and tucked her in. He stroked his fingers through her hair a few times, gazing at her tranquil face. He cupped her cheek with one of his hands, and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you, Alex. Always will," he whispered. He felt as if he needed to tell her, whether she could hear him or not.

Justin exited the room, and when the door closed with a click Alex opened her eyes. She had heard every word. "I love you too, Justin," she whispered.

...

_Justin was laying in bed, on his side, and right next to him was Alex facing towards him. She was smiling that grin that drove him gaga over her. She took her hand and put it in his hair, feeling it. "I love your hair," She whispers in the dark room._

_She lowers her hands to his shoulder, and down to his bicep, feeling the muscle, and making circles with her fingertips around it. "When did you turn into Super Dork?" She asked playfully and he couldn't help but laugh whole-heartily._

_From his bicep she let her hand trail to his chest, and down to his abs; massaging in wide circles, giving him a chill._

_He took her hand into his and pulled her closer to him. Chest against chest, heart against heart. He could feel hers beating and it comfort him as he buried his head in her hair. She nuzzled her face between his neck and shoulder._

_He then tilted her head to his as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, then her nose, and lastly her lips. He pulled away and let their foreheads touch as they gazed into each other's eyes._

Justin didn't jump up from the dream this time, but when he looked at the empty space next to him, his heart dropped, half expecting Alex to actually be there, and that maybe just maybe what he dreamt wasn't a dream.

He reached out his hand at the empty space and yearned for her presence.

...

"WHAT!" Alex and Justin exclaimed at the breakfast table one morning before school.

The two siblings looked at each other, surprised at the other's outburst, and then looked back at their parents.

"Well, Justin, you and Stephanie have been hitting it off really good," Jerry said. It was true that Justin had gone out on a few more dates with Stephanie and that everything was going well between them, and that he actually really liked her, but to already invite her over for dinner seemed too early.

"Justin, you come home like you're awestruck half the time. Your father and I think she's really special for you, and we want her to officially meet the whole family," Theresa added.

Justin casually glanced at Alex, before looking back at his parents. He never wanted to have Alex and Stephanie in the same room. What if Alex got hurt, or if Stephanie found out his little secret? The idea just spelled disastrous, but he had a feeling his parents weren't going to take no as an answer.

"Okay," He said defeated. "I'll call her later, and ask her." He was known as the good child for a reason.

His parents beamed, and continued to eat their food. He looked over at Max who was staring at his spoon intently. _Don't even __want__ to know what he's doing!_ He looked over at Harper who was looking at Alex, who was staring down at her plate quietly.

* * *

**Okay...so next chapter we have Stephanie coming over for dinner, and the ending of that chapter is...interesting... haha! So REVIEW! Tell me what you think, and some more of your theories because I LOVE them! =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! All of you will like this chapter, I promise. Just make sure to keep reading, and don't let the Justin/Stephanie scare you away! haha!**

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

Alex didn't know what to do. Stephanie was coming over and having dinner with her family and her. _How am I going to be able to pull this off?_ She bit her lip as she paced the floor of her bedroom, trying to think.

"Maybe I could tell them I have a last minute project to do and can't come down for dinner?" Alex thought aloud, looking at Harper, who was sitting on Alex's bed.

Harper gave her an incredulous look. "You don't do projects, Alex. I do yours for you."

"Oh yeah," Alex said, shaking her head, trying to figure out another way out of the dinner. This dinner was seriously stressing her out to the point that she couldn't even scheme well.

"Why can't you just eat dinner with everyone?" Harper asked.

Alex shot her a glare. "Seriously?"

And as if a light-bulb flashed off in her head, Harper realized. "Oh yeah… forgot. Sorry."

...

Justin dialed Stephanie's number, and waited until she answered.

"Hello?" She greeted bubbly.

"Hey, Stephanie. It's Justin," He greeted back.

"So what did you call for?" She asked simply.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight for dinner? My parents really want you to come over."

"Oh, I don't know…"She said unsure. "It seems really soon, doesn't it?"

"That's what I thought, but they are insisting, and it doesn't look like they'll take no as an answer," Justin responded. He honestly didn't care if Stephanie came over; he was more worried about Alex.

"I guess there's no other way, huh?" She laughed. "I'd be happy to come to dinner then!"

They chatted for a few more moments and then hung up the phone.

Stephanie had seemed excited for the dinner by the end of their phone call but Justin was starting to get nervous.

What if Alex started acting up; telling Stephanie a bunch of embarrassing things about him? Or what if his parents scared her away, or Max creeped her out? _What if I have to watch Alex's heart break even further?_

Justin shook his head of these thoughts, especially trying to forget the last one. He wanted to think positively. _Everything was going to be alright. Nothing bad was going to happen._

_..._

His parents were placing the last of their dinner on the table. Well, Theresa was putting the food on the table and trying to shield it from Jerry's prying fingers.

"What? I'm hungry," Justin heard his father complain to his wife.

Justin was waiting impatiently for Stephanie to arrive.

"Don't worry, dude," Max said, placing his hand on Justin's shoulder. "I'm sure we can get her to run away just like the others." Justin looked at Max horrified, as Max just looked back with a genuine grin. "You don't have to say it. I'll take care of it for you."

"Max!" Justin said, trying to call his younger brother back to try and tell him he didn't want to drive Stephanie away, but then he heard a knock on the door. Everyone in the kitchen stopped what they were doing and came over to the door.

Justin took a deep breath and opened the door to see Stephanie. She stepped inside the door, giving Justin a quick hug, and reintroducing herself to the family.

Justin looked around and didn't see a certain brunette. "Where's Alex?" Justin asked, and his family then realized it themselves that she wasn't present.

Theresa stood by the spiral stairs and yelled, "Alex! Come down now!"

Theresa then motioned for everyone to take a seat while they all waited for Alex. _Typical Alex trying to ruin everything for me._

They all had gotten involved in small talk, when Justin heard a familiar step start to come down the stairs. It was Alex of course with Harper tailing behind her, prodding her ever so often to make her keep walking.

Justin looked up at his sister, fussing her way down the stairs. She took her seat in the only available one; across from Justin.

"Alex, introduce yourself to Stephanie," Jerry said to his daughter. Smiling politely in Stephanie's way.

"Hi," she mumbled sarcastically, never looking at Stephanie, or anyone else for that matter.

Justin saw his parents share a look of embarrassment. "We're sorry about Alex, Stephanie. She can be really stubborn sometimes," Mrs. Russo told Stephanie, and then gave a pointed look towards Alex, who didn't see it anyways since she hadn't raised her head the whole time since she had come down to dinner.

Justin looked at Alex worriedly.

"Oh, it's alright," Stephanie told the family, and then took Justin's hand in hers, squeezing it lightly and giving him a soft smile.

"Hey Stephanie, did you know I can bend spoons with my mind?" Max asked, holding up a spoon.

Justin rolled his eyes at his brother and groaned when he ended up wasting five minutes of good dinner conversation trying to actually bend the thing with his mind.

"That's odd. I so did this yesterday with the guy around the corner…" Max said, inspecting the spoon as if that's where the problem lied.

Stephanie giggled. "You're younger brother is so funny."

Justin smiled. Glad that his brother wasn't jeopardizing his relationship.

"Oh you want to see something else I can do with the spoon?" Max asked. Stephanie nodded. Max then filled his spoon with mash potatoes, gave Justin a very bad, not-subtle-at-all, wink.

Justin looked at his brother oddly, then his eyes widened. "No!"

The potatoes flew in the air and landed in Stephanie's hair. The whole family sat in silence, waiting for Stephanie's reaction.

Stephanie inspected her hair and then started laughing, and the rest of the table starting laughing with her. "Excuse me while I just wash this out," She said, slowly getting out of her seat, to head to the washroom.

"Sorry, Justin. I thought that would have sealed the deal," Max said to him, shrugging his shoulders. Justin's eyes widen, his hands forming into fists.

He looked away from Max before he blew his lid, and looked over at Alex. She hadn't said a word the entire dinner, and it was really worrying him.

He kicked her lightly from under the table, and she lifted her head to him. 'You okay?' He mouthed.

'Fine,' She mouthed back, casting her eyes back down on her plate, finishing up her dinner.

Before Justin could further investigate Stephanie came back, mash potato free.

"Um, Alex and I are done dinner and I have to really force Alex to study for a major test that we have," Harper said getting up. "So we'll be downstairs in my room." She grabbed Alex's arm, and prodded her again to go down the stairs to get to the basement.

Justin cocked his eyebrow up at the odd behavior.

"I guess we'll start cleaning up," Theresa said, getting up from her seat and gathering some of the food from the table.

"Oh Theresa, we forgot desert!" Jerry exclaimed.

"I think they're still open," She said, quickly abandoning the kitchen to the door. "Come on, Jerry. We have to hurry!" Jerry got up from the dinner table and they left promising to be back soon.

"I think I'm going to go back to that guy around the corner and ask him how he bent that spoon," Max said, leaving Justin and Stephanie in the kitchen by themselves.

_Awkward._

"Can you give me a tour?" Stephanie asked, batting her eyes at Justin.

"Well…the only thing you haven't seen is the upstairs-" Justin was interrupted by Stephanie taking his arm and dragging him upstairs with her. "Oh well I guess since we're up here…"

He looked down the hall. "Down there is Max's room, but you probably wouldn't want to go in there since you might never make it out alive."

Stephanie giggled.

"That door over there is Alex's room, but she'd probably kill me if I showed off her room, so we won't do that," He said, and then pointed to a door across from Max's. "And this is my room."

"Ohh," Stephanie cooed in excitement. She quickly opened the door, Justin trailing behind her.

"I know, I know. My room isn't exactly 'cool'. I guess you would agree with Alex and think it's 'geeky' or 'dorky'!" Justin exasperated.

Stephanie smirked. "Why do you always bring Alex up?" Justin's eyes widened. "If she wasn't your sister, I'd think something was going on!" Stephanie laughed.

"Heh," Justin meeked out, starting to sweat. "Th-That's r-ridiculous!"

"Relax I was just kidding, but I actually think your room makes you even cuter," She honestly told him. He looked at her in surprise. "I mean I have no clue about who any of these people are," She said referring to his action figures. "And probably never will, but that's what you like, and I _really_ like you. Geeky, dorky, and all."

Justin couldn't help but smile like a fool. Stephanie walked up closer to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. They deepened it, and Stephanie pushed him back until they hit his bed.

She was now straddling Justin on his bed. She pulled away from Justin, and all he could see were her crystal blue eyes.

"Justin?" She said. "When I hold your hand, what do you feel?" She took his hand, still not breaking any distance between them.

"Like I never want to let go," He told her honestly.

"And when we hug?"

"Like I could be in your arms forever without a problem."

"And when we kiss?" Stephanie asked.

"Like my mind is exploding. Like everything is just _right_," Justin told her, never breaking her gaze. Everything he was saying was true, he really liked Stephanie a lot. _But everything I'm feeling I also feel for Alex…_

She quickly smashed her lips to Justin's with more passion and aggressiveness. He felt her mumble words against his lips, but he deepened the kiss, grabbing her neck, forcing them closer. _If that was possible…_

Justin flipped them over so now he was on top. He tore away, breathing heavily. He gazed down into her eyes, but this time instead of seeing Stephanie's blue crystal eyes, he saw light brown eyes, with specs of gold.

"Alex?"

* * *

**A/N: So...I know some of you originally though Alex was Stephanie! haha! Alex always has a scheme. Now next chapter is filled with Jalex goodness so REVIEW!**

*****Also, I have a new story I just wrote called "Moving On" and its what I thought the episode should have been. So check that out if you haven't! Thanks for reading! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: You guys really are amazing! All the reviews were wonderful and just thanks so much! Alex is going to clarify this whole Stephanie situation out, and also something else...read and find out...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Justin's eyes widen, and he quickly scrambled off of her, slowly backing away. He blinked his eyes a few times, his breathing becoming heavy, trying to think his mind was playing tricks on him again, but Alex was still there, innocently sitting on his bed.

"Wh-what did you do to Stephanie?" He stuttered, and backed up into his desk, shaking his belongings and scaring himself.

He gulped as Alex got off from his bed, and walked slowly over to him. It seemed she was sauntering over to him in a more alluring manner than he was used to, and she was literally killing him as he watched. He stood stiff when she stopped a foot away from him.

"There was never a 'Stephanie'," Alex confessed. "I am Stephanie. Always was."

Justin shook his head. It couldn't be possible. "Wha-What about dinner just now?" Justin asked.

"The Alex you saw was a duplicate," Alex answered casually.

"I walked Stephanie to her apartment building, where she lives!" Justin exclaimed, figuring he got her there.

"Did you ever see her go _in_ the building?" Alex asked raising her eyebrows, a devious smile dancing on her face. Justin grew pale.

"The jealousy?" He questioned weakly, his eyes still wide, his body still rigid.

"What can I say, I'm a great actress!" She exclaimed, shrugging. She stepped closer so there was no space left between them. "Any more questions," She whispered in his ear.

Justin quickly looked up at the ceiling, his chest heaving from his nerves. She slowly snaked her arms around his neck. He gulped loudly, the feeling of her arms around him was driving him mad.

"You know you want this, Justin," She continued to whisper. "Stop trying to fight it and just accept it."

Justin quickly unwrapped her arms around him, and made his way to the other side of the room; still not looking at her. He turned his back to her, and grabbed some of his hair as he growled in frustration. _She won't stop until she gets what she wants, but it's also what I want…so is it really that bad?_

Justin shook his head. _Of course it is bad! This is _wrong_!_

"Alex," He started, turning towards her finally.

She looked at him expectantly. "Don't you dare start talking about how this is wrong. I know, you know, it's been established, but you said it yourself," She said, stepping closer to him again. "That this feels right. Even though it looked like you were kissing someone else it was still me, and I know you can't deny how it felt." She took his hands, interlocking hers with his.

He stared at the entwined hands. It felt good. They weren't clammy or sticking, but warm and comforting. _It did feel right._

"This isn't something we could just get grounded for Alex," He said, finally having enough courage to look her in her eyes. They were filled with so much hope. "I- _We_ could get arrested, or in some serious trouble for this…"

"Justin, I know, but if anyone can get away with this it's you and me, right?" She said giving him a weak smile. "We can do anything. We can get through anything. Just like we always have, and will continue to do."

He looked at her, and he felt his whole defense fall and crumble. He no longer could fight this anymore, and frankly, he didn't want to. A smirk came across his face. "When did you get so smart?"

She beamed back at him before crushing him in a bear hug. "Maybe I actually listened a second or two from some dork I know," She teased, but nestled into his chest a little more. _He could be so easy sometimes._

Justin sighed in contentment, letting his head rest on top of hers. He was sick of resisting her. He thought it would help the both of them, but really it was tearing them both apart inside.

"I'm sorry I was ignoring you, and made you wait this long, and-" But Justin was interrupted by Alex's lips on his. Both their minds went blank, except for the explosions going off in their heads. They parted their lips, tongues twisted together, fighting for dominance.

"You're forgiven," She said shortly, before capturing his lips again in another kiss.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, making the new couple jump in alarm. "Justin? You in there? Dad and I are back with the desert!" Their mother hollered from outside the door.

Justin and Alex both looked at each in apprehension, quickly straightening out their clothes. "Be right down, mom!" Justin screamed back.

After they heard the footsteps leave and head back downstairs, they laughed the scare off. "Come on, _Stephanie_, deserts are waiting." He gave Alex a cheesy smile as he held out his arm for her.

She rolled her eyes but smiled at his dorkiness. _What? It made him so loveable!_ She transformed herself back into Stephanie for their parents' sake, and grabbed his arm as they strolled back downstairs.

…

Alex was sleeping in bed when the pressure of lips was brought down to her own, waking her up. Still with her eyes closed she kissed back, reaching for the nape of his neck to pull him closer. She knew who it was just by the texture of his lips and the gentleness of the kiss, that it was Justin. _Who else would it be anyways?_

They broke apart both sighing in complete bliss. Alex finally opened her eyes and saw Justin looking intently down at her with a huge smile. The way he was looking at her was almost making her blush. She was still lying down as Justin sat next to her on her bed. "Mom said to wake you up," He stated, smirking down at her figure.

She groaned. "Wake me up some more then," She whined sleepily, grabbing the front of his shirt to kiss him again, which he happily obliged to as he chuckled into the kiss.

"You need to get your butt up though, or you'll be late for school," He said getting up from her bed, then playfully slapping Alex in the rear before walking out her room laughing.

She would have yelled at him if she still wasn't in a daze about what just happened. _I could__** so**__ get used to this._

…

Justin and Alex were walking to school. Shoulder against shoulder. It was as close as they could get without actually holding hands, which might raise eyebrows to people who knew them.

"So…" Alex started, side glancing over to Justin. "When are we going to talk about how we're going to do _this_?" She said, waving her hand between herself and Justin.

Justin looked over at her. "Well you told Harper last night about us, but we can't tell anyone else!"

Alex nodded in agreement. The less people who know would be better. But she _had_ to tell Harper, they were best friends after all, and _okay _it was nice to rub it into Harper's face that her plan actually worked when Harper thought it was doomed to fail. _Haha beat that!_

"So we tell no one else," Alex recapped. "What are we going to do about…seeing each other?"

His face scrunched up in confusion. "But we see each other all the time. Perks of living under the same roof!"

Alex hit her hand with her forehead, and then slapped him in the arm. She didn't care how adorable he looked when he was confused, even though he _really really_ was. "I mean," She said, then took her tone into a whisper. "Like seeing each other, like on a date."

His eyes opened up in realization. "Oh, well we're wizards, aren't we?" He asked her, a smile forming on his face.

"Yeah," she drawled out, and as if she read his mind, but totally didn't since it was too early in the morning to think about casting spells, she knew where he was going with it. "Use our magic. I like this. Wasn't expecting that of you, Justin, but I'm liking it."

He boasted out his chest a little more, feeling a bit superior from Alex's comment, and she cautiously ran her hand down his arm lovingly, and then quickly pulled it away.

"Like you said, we can make this work, so why not use what we have, ala magic, to make sure this all goes smoothly," Justin said, smiling wide, especially after Alex gave him a nod in approval.

He was liking this "bad boy" feeling he was getting. Going against his parents by using magic unattended, and not to mention, dating his own sister. He wasn't exactly proud about going against the rules, but what other choice did he have in this predicament? He already tried resisting it and _that_ didn't work.

With Alex he knew he didn't have to be perfect, and he liked that. He was sick of being placed on a pedestal and right up center, for once in his life he just wanted to blend in with the crowd. He wanted to be a little reckless, and to not think about the consequences until later. He wanted this thing to last with Alex, and was willing to break a few more rules to do it because she was worth it.

They reached the school faster than they would have hoped. Justin quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching, but only saw a rutty stray dog across the street. He then took Alex's hand squeezing it reassuringly, and quickly placing a kiss on it as well, before letting go and being engulfed in the sea of people in the hallways.

Alex smiled from the tingle of his touch and his lips as they still lingered, and entered the school herself.

Little did Alex and Justin know was that someone _had_ been watching them.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! New twist in the story? haha. Don't hate me, but this was always part of my plan for the story. Next chapter we hear from the "bad guys" I guess you could call them, and maybe a little make-out session between Justin and Alex...So please REVIEW! Tell me your thoughts! =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks again for all the reviews! They made me happy! =)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Silence!" The dark figure hollered as he casted a spell on his accomplice so he could no longer speak. He walked around in the darkly lit room he was confined in, looking at his accomplice, smiling a crooked smile that would send chills down anyone's spine.

"So you say Justin and Alex seemed to be more…_friendly_ with each other than usual." He laughed dryly, rubbing his hands together slowly in anticipation. "I want you," He said motioning towards his accomplice, "to continue to spy on them. We need more evidence than a simple kiss on the hand. And if something more interesting happens you report back here immediately!"

His accomplish showed no sign that he heard him. The mysterious man roughly took hold of his accomplice's head. "Do you hear me?" The shadow seethed. "Without me, you'll never be anything but the beast you are! Are you going to do what I say?"

His accomplice finally dipped his head in understanding. The man let go of the head and the accomplice quickly made his way out of the room, leaving the mysterious man to himself.

The man found himself laughing again. "This might finally be my chance to bring down the whole Russo family…"

…

"I can't believe you guys are actually…together," Harper told Alex quietly. They were at Alex's locker, getting ready to go to the lunch room. Alex, even though she tried not to, beamed up at her friend, which made Harper squeal with delight. Alex rolled her eyes at her, but a smile stood firmly on her face.

"Does this also mean that you won't be teasing him or making him suffer?" Harper asked.

Alex snorted. "Of course I'm still going to tease him and make him suffer, but now, since we're together, there are better ways…" Then her face twisted into smile that was different from earlier. Harper knew what this smile meant; Alex had a scheme in mind.

"I'm not even going to ask," Harper mumbled. She looked down the hall, spotting Zeke and Justin coming out of their last class. "Oh there's Zeke and Justin!" She hollered, pointing down the hall.

Alex followed her best friend's finger to see the two boys walking down the hall towards them, but talking animatedly about something among themselves.

Justin and Zeke were half-way up the hall when Justin looked up to meet Alex's eyes. He smiled at her, she smiled back. It was the first time she had seen him since this morning.

"Hey Harper and Alex!" Zeke greeted them excitedly, just like he was about most things.

Alex nodded towards Zeke, glancing casually over at Justin, who happened to be doing the same thing.

"How 'bout you guys," Alex said taking Harper and Zeke's shoulders, "Go to the lunchroom and save us a seat. I just have to ask Justin a question. We'll be in there in a bit." Harper and Zeke nodded towards their best friends before leaving to go to the cafeteria.

After seeing them round the corner Justin turned back to Alex. "What did you want to say?"

"I was hoping somewhere more…private though…" She said, looking at the crowded hallways.

"Oh," Justin said. "Here come with me." Justin then began to walk down one of the hallways with Alex trailing behind him in bewilderment. Justin then stopped at a metal looking door. He looked cautiously down the hall to see if anyone was paying any attention to them, and then opened the ruddy door with a key he had in his pocket.

He locked the door once they were both in. It was a lot darker then the hallways. He took her hand now, leading her down a flight of stairs. "It's the basement," He explained as they reached the end of the stairs. "Mr. Laritate gave me an office, since I told him it would increase my productivity as the student body president if I were to have a secluded place to work. Unfortunately, the only available place was in the basement."

He then opened another door, which must have been his actual office since it looked a lot similar to Mr. Laritate's except smaller and without all the cowboy decorations.

Alex walked further in the room. "Not bad," She commented, still curiously gazing at each wall and corner. She walked over to the desk that had papers piled neatly, and an old desktop monitor. "No pictures of me though," She teased, pouting slightly.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Justin asked, taking a seat in his chair.

Alex made herself comfortable by sitting on top of his desk, directly across from Justin, letting her legs dangle. "I didn't want to necessarily _say_ something. I kinda just wanted to be around you without having to worry about anything."

Justin nodded, getting up from his seat, and took the step to her. He took her arms and placed them around his neck, as he laid a small peck on her lips, and gave her a hug.

As they broke apart, Alex unbuttoned the buttons of his suit jacket. "I love how I made you wear these," She mumbled, shrugging the jacket off his shoulders. "You, in a suit, is hot." Justin laughed as he played with locks of her hair as she began to trace her fingers along the buttons of his dress shirt now.

She pulled him down in a heated kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouth; the world above them was now completely forgotten. It was only them in that moment, taking advantage of the alone time.

Alex began to unbutton the first few buttons of Justin's shirt as they continued to kiss. Justin took his one hand, hoisting her leg up under her thigh. Alex detached her lips from Justin's lips, only to begin to nibble and suck his neck and collarbone.

Justin moaned and groaned at the feeling. She began to unbutton more of his buttons, but Justin leaned back, stopping her. Then he looked at her, his eyes widening a bit, as he realized just what he was doing. "We can't do this, not here!" He overreacted. _She sends my mind to another universe sometimes._

"Why not?" Alex asked dryly, waiting to get humored by whatever her brother's excuse was going to be.

"The school has a very strict no-public-displays-of-affection policy," Justin stated matter-of-factly.

Alex snorted. "We're not in public, you dork. We're in your office- that no one but you, Mr. Laritate, and maybe that creepy Janitor, knows about- that's in the basement. Who's going to see us?"

"I hate when you twist things into making it seem okay," He grumbled, but Alex beamed; she won, again. _Too easy sometimes._ She was about to dive in for a round two, but Justin interrupted her. "But, we should really meet up with Zeke and Harper before they get worried."

_Forgot about them…_

"Fine," Alex said, straightening her clothes a bit, and heading to the door. She looked back at Justin, but he wasn't following her. "Aren't you coming?"

"Um," he said, slightly flustered. "I'll be right up. Just need to look at a few papers."

"Are you okay?" She asked, a smirk forming slowly on her face, as a possibility played in her head.

"Yup," He squeaked in a high octave, which meant he was lying, and uncomfortable.

"Well, come over here and at least give me a goodbye kiss," She said.

"I really don't want to leave my desk right now," He said, forcing a smile, but she could see he swallowed nervously.

Then she knew her previous prognostication must have rang true. "Is someone a little _happy_?" She teased.

Justin's face turned ten shades darker. Alex laughed heartily. "Shut up."

"I thought I felt your wand poking me, but didn't think it was your _wand_!" Alex exclaimed, laughing hard, unable to stop, even at Justin's sake. _Poor boy._

"You done?" He asked, dryly.

Alex took a couple deep breaths, wiping away the tears the laughter caused, and nodded. "See-you later," She said, a laugh escaping her lips again. "Sorry." She then gave him a small peck, before leaving his office.

…

He was just walking the halls when he heard a door open down the hall. He turned and saw the heavy door open wide. He never saw anyone go in or out that door. It was always locked.

He hid behind the row of lockers just as Alex shut the door, and took off towards the lunchroom. The man raised his eyebrow. Not a moment later, the door opened again, but this time it was Justin who came out.

Justin looked a bit flushed as he cautiously looked at his surroundings, locked the door, and made his way to the lunch room himself.

Both eyebrows of the boy shot up in surprise. _Wonder what they were doing…_

* * *

**A/N: So who is this mystery person? haha, is it anyone we even know? Can't wait to hear your theories. And also who liked the office scene? PLEASE REVIEW! (Can be at least get to 170?) And in the next chapter Alex gets a visitor...**

****I'm also almost done Moving On: Chapter 2 if anyone is interested. So keep your eyes out for that maybe sometimes this week. =)**

**Review Replies (Because I always end up forgetting who I replied...):**

**Akira: **Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lacto3.1415: **Haha, this literally made me laugh so hard! And yes you obviously are the bad guy! =P Thanks for reviewing!

**Wd0**: Glad you like it and that it's easy to read. I love the almost. lol. I try I really do with grammar but sometimes it sneeks up on you. Thanks for reviewing!

**1337kitsune: **It's hard not to love. Glad you like the story! Hmm, and thanks for the idea on movie night. If I end up using it I'll credit you for the idea! Thanks for reviewing!

**Silverphoenix: **I hate cliffhangers too, but I love putting them into my writing. lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jalexfan1923810:** I'm updating! Hope you're reading! lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**NotJustaNerd: **Were you too lazy to sign in again? lol Thanks for reviewing buddy!

**SammmLG: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Dontcallmesweetie: **At first I was like "what about Max" but then I realized it was your guess. lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Deamon Dawg: **You're very smart then. haha! Only a few said that they knew who Steph really was. I remember you saying something about it and I was like "How do they already know?" Thanks for reviewing!

**Baku babe: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Music and Reading Lover:** Thanks for reviewing!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: WOW! I got to 171 reviews! Thank you guys SOOOO much! Some of you had some interesting guesses about who you thought these mystery people were. Some close, some…not so close! Haha! But all good guess, some I would have never even guess!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He sat across the street from Tribeca Prep, waiting. He could hear the final bell ring from inside the building and then a flood of students stampeded out. He watched each closely, trying to see if the one person he was actually waiting for was in the crowd. She wasn't.

He sat there for another half hour and that's when he saw her brown wavy locks. She stood outside the school, tapping her foot impatiently, and looking tiredly at her nails.

He was so very tempted to walk over there. He hoped she would look across the street and recognize him, but she wouldn't and he knew that.

Suddenly Justin walked out of the school, and he already feels a bitter taste in his mouth. Justin taps Alex on the shoulder, and when she takes her eyes off her nails, she beams at him before regaining her composure. The fact that he can see a secret ghost of smile slightly on her face, as she looks over at Justin ,gets his blood boiling.

He. Always. Ruined. Everything. He wasn't going to let this happen anymore!

…

"So did you miss me?" Alex taunted playfully at Justin. He had just come out from one of his many clubs, and Alex decided to wait for him so they could walk home together.

He gave her a smirk, "Of course." It was taking every fiber in him not to pounce her, and start reenacting what they were doing in Justin's office earlier that day.

As if reading his mind she spoke softly, "We should definitely hold some more 'meetings' in your office." Her eyes were dancing devilishly.

"Not anytime soon," Justin said, and started reprimanding her of the dangers of if people got suspicious or if someone found out. She swatted his excuses away, not listening to a word he was saying. _I always get what I want._

"Let's just start walking home," She practically begged, hoping it would shut him up from the lecture he was currently giving her.

"Sure," He said suddenly, and gave her a smile. _Too easy sometimes._ She somehow knew that would stop him, and she was very thankful of that.

They began to start down the street away from Alex's prison-the school- when a dog happily made its way up to Alex. It was wagging its tail wildly, and harshly hitting Justin in the leg. Justin had to take a step back.

"Aww," Alex cooed. "Look at the doggy!" She began to pet the dog, and scratch it behind the ears. The dog's eyes lightened up, and began licking her hand sloppily. "Appreciate the love, but please a little less slobber!"

The dog stopped licking her but still begged for her attention.

"Come on, Alex," Justin said taking the crook of her arm, in his hand, to pull her away. "You have no idea where that thing has been, and we need to get home!" His protective tone was coming out.

"Oh take a chill pill," Alex told Justin, taking her arm out of his grasp. The dog's eyes turned dark as it barked at Justin. Alex snorted, "Wow, even the dog knows how much of a pansy you are!" She teased Justin, as she continued to pet the dog. "Good boy!" The dog's eyes were bright again as he stared at Alex, its tongue heaping from its mouth.

Justin rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest in annoyance. "We need to go," He said sternly.

"Let me just have a little fun," She told him, her eyes were as bright as the dog's, well at least when the little demon wasn't looking at Justin. Justin sighed, and seeing how happy the dog was making her at the moment, he decided he could wait. He couldn't help but smile at Alex when she was playing with the dog.

"You ready?" Justin asked a few minutes later, no annoyance in his voice however.

Alex straightened herself up. "Yeah," She drawled. It's not like she was dying to get to the Substation and 'work'. "See-you doggy," She said, patting him on the head one last time, before walking down the street with Justin to head home.

…..

"Where have you two been?" Jerry asked Justin and Alex, as he busily served sandwiches to the near-by tables. As Justin was about to answer, Jerry interrupted, "You know, it doesn't matter. Just put your stuff in the back and help. The place is mobbed right now."

Justin and Alex both walked into the lair to drop their bags.

Alex turned to leave, but Justin grabbed her hand gently, pulling her to face him. She gave him a confused look before he gently laid a chaste kiss on her lips, pulling away slowly afterwards.

She looked up at him with a small smile, her eyes dancing happily. "What was that for?" She asked quietly.

"I just wanted to," He spoke sincerely.

"Justin! Alex!" They broke all contact at the sound of their father's voice, who a second later, poked his head into the room. "Come on!"

They both ushered behind their father, quickly falling into the rush hour rhythm of taking orders and speedily delivering them.

The crowd was just dispersing when they heard consecutive barks being made right outside the Sub Station doors. The Russo's, as well as some of the customers, looked around in curiosity, and as a customer opened the door to leave, the dog from earlier ran inside.

"Oh great! The mutt followed you home," Justin muttered to Alex, who just gave him a small glare as she already started petting the dog again.

"He's not a mutt," She said in the dog's defense.

"Alex," Theresa started. "What is a dog doing in our Sub Shop?"

"_This_ is why we were late today," Justin pointed out. "The dog seems to have this infatuation with Alex, and it must have followed her home."

Their parents nodded in understanding. "Well, we can't keep the dog in the shop. Alex, you're gonna have to take the dog outside," Jerry told his daughter.

"But dad!" She started to complain. "He has nowhere to go!" And she started pouting her, ironic, puppy-dog face.

"Dad," Justin said sternly, trying to interject. "You can't let some random dog just stay here!"

Jerry barely acknowledged Justin, already falling into Alex's trap. "Well…"

"Dad!" Justin yelled again. "Everyone knows that Alex isn't going to do anything. I'm the one who's going to feed him and take him out on his walks-"

"See!" Alex interrupted Justin. "Justin already agreed to helping!"

"No I-" Justin started but Alex quickly elbowed him in the gut. He glared at her hard, while trying to recover from the blow.

"I want lost dog signs up pronto," Jerry said, trying to be stern, but everyone knew he was weak under Alex's face. Anything for his little girl. "And if he has _one_ accident in the house, he's out!"

Alex nodded happily, before running over to Jerry and hugging him. "Thank-you, daddy!" Jerry smiled at his daughter's happiness.

After their parent's left to continue working, Alex and Justin took the dog upstairs into the living room.

"Why did you have to hit me so hard?" Justin asked, rubbing his stomach after they were all situated on the couch. Alex was next to Justin, with the dog at their feet, peering up at the two of them.

Alex laughed shortly. "Sorry," She said in a baby voice. "Did I hurt you?"Justin scoffed at her, but pouted like a little boy none-the-less, giving into the little charade, as he nodded. Alex made a notion to get closer to make it up to him when the dog jumped on the couch, or more specifically, Justin's lap. Hard.

"Arghhh!" Justin yelped in pain. "Damn, dog!"

The dog jumped off Justin, and nestled itself in-between the couple. And Justin swore it was glaring at him again. "And _why_ did you want this _demon_ in our house?" He spat out in anger and agony.

"Well it's nice to me," Alex said simply, as she petted the dog calmly as it lay next to her, like nothing happened. "I guess you're just not a dog person."

Justin was going to rebut but was in too much pain to fight a losing battle with Alex at the moment. After regaining his composure Justin took Alex's hand, mid stroke from petting the dog. She looked at him confused. "We're off shift. Let's go somewhere in the I.P.P."

Alex's smiled wide. "Oh, good idea," She said, wiggling her eyebrows. They both quickly got up from the couch, but Alex stopped in her tracks before reaching the steps. Justin ran into her form lightly from the sudden stop. "We have to feed the dog, and when I say 'we' I mean you, so…I'll meet you in the lair!" And she bolted for the steps leaving him with the dog, without even a chance to fight it.

Justin glared at the dog as he grudgingly took an old bowl his mother no longer used, and with a flick of his wand put dog food in it. He placed the bowl on the kitchen floor. "There you go, mutt."

The dog peered at him with piercing eyes, never taking its gaze off of Justin even as he started to eat. The dog gave him the heebie jeebies, so he quickly hi-tailed down to the lair where he saw Alex waiting for him, with the I.P.P already in her hand.

"Where to?" She asked.

"Anywhere but here," He responded, and after randomly spinning the dial a few times, Alex and Justin went off somewhere into the I.P.P.

…

Meanwhile, he was sitting at the Sub Station counter the whole time, watching as Justin and Alex were waiting tables. He saw the dog come and watched Alex and Justin banter like they were known to do.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He was starting to think maybe his stupid assistant had this whole thing wrong, and he was wasting his time looking for nothing.

He was still at the counter, eating the remains of his sandwich, when he watched as Alex, and then a few minutes later, Justin, hurrying into what looked to be a storage room, eagerness spread out on their faces. This was the second time today that he saw them in a secluded place alone.

"Interesting."

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm…so who is this bad guy? Remember theories are always welcomed! :D Remember to REVIEW and tell me your thoughts of the chapter. I love hearing them. NEXT chapter will include a Jalex date and also a little surprise…**

****ALSO! I updated my other story 'Moving On' last week so if you haven't checked that out Read and Review that too! =)**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

Kiaranah**: **Glad you like where this is heading. And you'll have to keep reading to see if you are right…Thanks for reviewing!

Lacto3.1415: Maybe when Justin isn't using the office to for president duties and making out with Alex you can use the office too. Haha, but watch out for the janitor. Like Alex said, he can be a bittt creepy. Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

Jalexfan1923810: Haha, overreacting is okay, as long as it's nothing serious! Thanks for reviewing and glad you're still liking the story!

Silverphoenix: And it's about to thicken some more…(shhh!) haha! Thanks for reviewing!

Deamon Dawg**: **Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

Music and Reading Lover**:** Thanks for reviewing!

Dontcallmesweetie: I LOVE rants though! Haha! But I dunno…is Max the evil one…? Thanks for reviewing!

fallin-for-you-boyy: I'm updating! Thanks for reviewing!

JalexRoxMyWorld: Is it Mason? I dunno…you're gonna have to keep reading to find out! =P Thanks for reviewing though!

Baku babe: haha, glad you liked the office scene! And hmmm…that's a pretty good guess you had. I wonder if it's right…lol! Thanks for reviewing!

kitty with a chance: Thanks for reviewing!

Ryuen: *accepts cookie* mmm thank you! Haha! Glad I helped make your day more Jalex-y! And I'm glad you liked the office scene. Thanks for reviewing!

1337kitsune: You seem pretty sure about that…I guess you'll have to keep reading though…lol! And Wizard's Unleashed is on my mind though. It was a pretty good episode even though Mason was in it…haha! Thanks for reviewing!

NotJustANerd: Hmmm, maybe it is or maybe it's not. I will tell you though that Juliet is not involved in this whatsoever! Haha! Her appearance earlier in the story was all we are ever gonna get out of her. Thanks for reviewing!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: WOW! Thanks so much you guys for the feedback and reviews! I'm coming to a road block with how to take things though. I know how I'm going to end this, but don't know the little steps of getting there yet…anyway…I give virtually cookies to you all! =)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He had left the Sub Station, after neither Justin nor Alex, decided to reappear from the supply closet for the whole extra hour he stayed. And now he was back in his dark office area, contemplating what his first step should be.

…

The I.P.P. dropped the duo to the ground safely under a secluded tree, surrounded by a mass of sand. "The beach," Justin stated as he felt his shoes sink in the sand. He could feel the soft breeze being emitted from the ocean, as they walked closer to the water. A few people were there, but luckily no one saw their entrance.

"Thank-you, Captain Obvious," Alex said sarcastically. Justin looked at her sternly, before turning his expression into a smirk. She looked at the I.P.P. remote. "It says that we're in North Carolina." Justin nodded, and then took off his shoes. "What are you doing?" Alex asked him.

"I don't want to get my shoes all sandy," he replied, now placing his shoes on the sand next to his bare feet. Alex then copied his actions, seeing that it did make sense and that it would be a shame to get those cute shoes wrecked.

She grabbed Justin's right hand with her left casually. "Now what are _you_ doing?" Justin asked, quickly snatching his hand away from hers, as he worryingly glanced around at the people surrounding them.

"Justin," Alex said, grabbing his hand again, firmly this time, so he couldn't pull it away. "No one knows us here." Justin immediately relaxed, letting himself hold on to her hand shamelessly. They didn't have to hide here. No one would look at them and think they were brother and sister. He felt the most secure he had ever felt in a long time.

Justin felt himself smile wide. Complete bliss filled him. He glanced at Alex, who was looking calmly at the ocean, then looked down at their linked hands. They connected together perfectly like two pieces in a puzzle.

He then, in a swift motion, scooped her up in his arms and began to run to the ocean water. "Justin, what are you doing?" Alex yelled, kicking her feet wildly, laughing however too.

Justin's feet reached the water, but he continued to run until he was knee deep and then dropped Alex in the water with a plop. When she resurfaced her face was sour and she was completely wet. Justin couldn't help but grin. Alex grabbed the bottom of his shirt and dragged him into the water further, so now that he was completely drenched.

"You didn't have to drop me," Alex told him, as they both looked at each other, both fully in the ocean now; only the top of their shoulders and heads were above the water. Justin started to laugh again. "It's not funny!" Alex persisted, and splashed water in his face.

"Really?" He said, as he raised his eyebrows suggestively. He grabbed her waist with both of his hands, bringing her face to face with him. "Say you forgive me."

Being this close in proximity to him was intoxicating to her. His lips were so close. So kissable. But he was playing a game with her, and she wanted to win. Like always. "No," She responded resolutely.

"No?" He questioned, and then pouted, sticking his lower lip out. She looked down into the water to resist the urge to take that lower lip in-between her teeth, and have her way with him.

"You have to apologize to me first," She told him.

"Fine," He said innocently. She looked at him oddly, but then his hands moved slightly from their previous position on her hips, and they hovered over her stomach. Suddenly, he was tickling her feverously. She couldn't help but laugh maniacally and gasp for breath.

"Sto-haha-op-haha-itt!" She weakly argued back as she fell into a stronger fit of giggles.

"Say you forgive me, and I'll stop," He told her calmly, as he continued to tickle her.

"Fi-ine," She said giving up. "I-haha-I forgive you!" She shouted, and he immediately stopped. After regaining her breath she glared at Justin. "That wasn't fair, you cheated!"

He just laughed at her words, and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her close to him again, so that their chests were touching. "I'm sorry I dropped you," He apologized, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You should be," She mumbled quietly, before recapturing his lips in a longer kiss.

When they broke apart, they both agreed to head back to the beach.

As they emerged from the water, their clothes sagged, and they felt they were carrying half their weight. "I guess going into the water fully clothed wasn't the best option," Justin commented, as they both took a seat in the sand.

"Well, whose fault is that?" Alex asked, looking pointedly at him.

"I know, I know," Justin said, raising his hands in defense, "it's my fault. But it was worth it."

Alex hit him lightly in the shoulder, but giggled. "Well, we just need to remember next time to not wear so much clothes," she pointed out, and then as an afterthought said, "Or we could, you know, not wear anything at all." She then winked at Justin.

"Alex!" Justin yelled, his face as red as a tomato.

"Oh, like you wouldn't like it," Alex teased, and when Justin didn't say anything, she laughed whole heartedly.

They sat in silence for a moment watching the ocean's waves crash on top of one another, and the sun start to dip closer and closer towards the water. Surveying the area and finding that no one was in close region to be suspicious, Justin quickly whispered a drying spell so their clothes were no longer wet.

He then placed his arm around Alex's shoulders, rubbing them soothingly. Alex laid her head in the crook of Justin's neck, breathing in his scent along with the saltiness smell of the ocean. His warmth was lulling her eyes closed; close to sleep. She felt him kiss the top of her head before resting his own head on top of hers.

Justin could feel her breaths growing even, and he sighed, content. He looked down the beach at the families evenly spaced out. The group closest to him and Alex looked to be a set of two families.

He saw a small girl, maybe around seven years old, practicing cartwheels next to a boy that looked to be around the same age as the little girl. He saw the boy make a comment to the girl, and as he turned towards the water, the little girl kicked him in the back of the knee, making him fall. Once the boy got back up from the sand, he pushed the girl, and she retaliated by pushing him back. They ended up wrestling to the ground, and both of the men of the group separated them, consoling them lightly.

He had to chuckle at the scene.

"Do you remember when I used to do that to you?" Alex said in a humorous tone. Justin didn't answer right away, still shocked that she was awake when he thought she had fallen asleep.

"You mean, do I remember yesterday? Then yes, I do remember," He finally replied, smiling the entire time.

She sat up, and lightly punched him in the chest. He feigned hurt. "It was _not_ yesterday," She said in her defense. "It was more like two days ago…"

Justin chuckled. "Like that's any better."

"Shush," She told him. She then looked at her watch. "We better get home. It's almost dinner, and the family questioning us won't be good, considering you can't lie," She told him, standing up and brushing the sand from her clothes.

"I can lie," Justin protested, but when he thought about it, he really couldn't. "sometimes…" he added. Alex just laughed, and started to walk to the secluded place under the tree, where they first showed up. Justin followed suit, letting Alex set the dial back to the lair.

Before they got sucked up in the I.P.P. though, Justin looked back at the two young kids who were fighting moments before. Instead of wrestling however, they were making a sandcastle together.

Justin smiled. Those kids were going to be okay.

…

The I.P.P. dropped Justin and Alex back into the lair without any harm. Alex put the remote back on the shelf where it belonged, trying to place it exactly how it was so their dad wouldn't feel the need to question.

Just as the couple were about to leave the lair and go upstairs to dinner, the little window of the portal door opened, and a small white envelope flew in and dropped on the table.

Justin and Alex looked at each other quizzically, and Justin walked over to the table, picking up the letter. "The envelope is blank, and has no return address," Justin commented, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Alex whipped the envelope out of Justin's hand, and opened it before Justin could console her not to. Inside, was a plain piece of white paper that contained one written sentence:

"Secrets are made to be found out with time."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I think this has to be my favorite ending for a chapter. Haha! So review, give me feedback, give me your speculations! I love it all!**

**Next Chapter:**** We have Alex and Justin's reaction to the letter and some Jalexness in a bathroom! ;)**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

Lacto3.1415: Then you are officially dubbed the creepy janitor's best friend! Haha! I like the body switching spell too. Thanks for reviewing!

The-Dark-Love-Writer: You'll have to find out who both of them are by continuing to read! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

RorieAngel: Glad you like the story! Justin and Alex are so cute, aren't they? Thanks for reviewing!

Ghettobabe510: Somehow you ended up reviewing twice, but anyways thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it!

1337kitsune: LOL I love the fangirl ways too! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

Kiaranah: I will tell you that the dark figure was the one at calling his assistant dumb at the SubShop. Whether Mason is the dog or not, you'll have to read to find out! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

Xxjulezpxx: I love your attitude towards Mason haha! Sounds a lot like how I think of him! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverphoenix: All will be told in time! Keep reading! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

Jalexfan1923810: You have a lot of numbers in your name! lol! Thanks for reviewing and awww thanks for calling me one of your fav authors! That means a lot to me! =)

Tiny Rose-chan and Fiesty: You'll have to keep reading to find out! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

Dontcallmesweetie: You will see Justin getting _very_ jealous of the dog. Lol! And I absolutely love your theory! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

Music and Reading Lover: Thanks for reviewing!

ChannyFan4Eva: YAY! My story gets stalked! Haha! I feel so honored lol to be the first story you read on fanfiction. Hopefully I'm not letting you down! And did you mean make a Channy oneshot for SWAC? I never wrote for that fandom, but if you had some ideas for a story I wouldn't mind trying for ya! Thanks for reviewing!

MarsBar13: But is it really? Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

Baku Babe: Glad to see you are intrigued even further than before! Thanks for reviewing!

Kitty with a chance: haha! A glaring dog does seem creepy doesn't it, but it only glares at Justin. They both know that the other wants Alex's attention. Lol! Sorry it is creeping you out though! Thanks for reviewing!

Ryuen: Mason & Alex = BLAHH! Haha, I really don't see much chemistry between them. Oh well! Glad to provide the Jalexness! Jalex Forever! Thanks for reviewing!

Not Just A Nerd: Is he the dog though? Haha! Thanks for reviewing buddy!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews once again! You're all amazing! Now this chapter is like double the length I usually make for a chapter so YAY! Haha!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex eyes widen in apprehension. She dropped the letter, as if it burned, and covered her one hand over her mouth as the other cradled her stomach. Justin looked at Alex worryingly, before cautiously retrieving the note and reading it. Justin found himself growing pale and tried to swallow what all of this could mean.

The air felt thinner and breathing became the hardest task to do. Their hearts were pounding harshly against their rib cages and they were both scared into a state of shock that they couldn't move.

"Justin?" Alex shakily whispered moments later, and Justin quickly snapped his head in her direction. "D-Does someone already…know?" She quietly asked, stuttering slightly because of her fear.

Justin didn't know how to answer. He wanted to be able to assure Alex that nothing bad was going to happen and that no one knew about them, but he didn't know. _He didn't know_. He didn't have the answer this time.

Justin picked the letter up again. The handwriting was a somewhat neat scrawl, but unfamiliar. So, the culprit wasn't anyone they were close to, or Justin would have known who it was already. "It-It's probably just some wizard kids pulling a practical joke. Max and I even did it once. Little punks are probably just-probably just trying to rile people up. I mean the envelope isn't addressed to us, so anyone could have found it. Anyone could have thought it was for them. Everyone has secrets they want to keep hidden," Justin rambled, trying to convince Alex and himself that this letter wasn't for them.

Alex nodded her head. "Yeah," She said, huffing out a breath of air, as if relieved. "just probably some practical joke." Alex laughed uneasily, trying to fight the on-edge feeling that clouded the two of them. Justin forced himself to laugh back, his nerves clearly evident, however, when he did.

"We should probably go up to eat," Justin said, motioning to the door. Alex dipped her head in understanding as she exited the lair. Justin trailed behind her, but kept his distance. He was overly paranoid at the moment. _What if someone did know? And if someone knew, were they watching them?_ Now they had to be extra _extra_ careful of what they did and where they did it.

As they reached the kitchen, the aroma of the home-cooked meal filled their noses with a pleasant smell. The letter forgotten for a least a small moment as they took their seats at the table with their family.

"Oh good!" Theresa exclaimed, "I was just about to call you two to dinner. Well, dig in!"

As they all began to eat Justin saw his parents exchange a glance at each other and look at him. He heard them mumbling a conversation to each other. "Fine," He heard his dad grumble.

"Justin," His dad said, loudly this time to attain his attention. Justin looked up at his dad. After Jerry saw he got his son's attention, he proceeded. "Your mother and I just wanted to talk to you about last night when Stephanie was over."

"Okay…" Justin said, quickly glancing over at Alex, before looking back at his parents. "What about her?"

"We didn't want to say anything last night since she was here, but I didn't feel comfortable with her up in your room with the door closed and all," His mother told him, as she distracted herself by cutting her meat.

Justin had the urge to laugh. If only they knew Stephanie was still here, and when he looked over at Alex he saw an amused grin dancing across her face.

"I know how you feel, mom," Alex said, surprising Justin. "I went upstairs to get something and Justin was practically sucking her face off." She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "It was gross."

Justin looked at her with wide eyes, and when he looked at his parents they didn't look pleased.

"Mom! Dad! You're seriously going to believe her?" Justin exclaimed. He _so_ did not make-out with Stephanie. In his mind, he made-out with Alex…who just happened to be Stephanie. His parents didn't need to know those last details though.

His parents still didn't look certain.

"Oh, I'm just kidding," Alex said, finally letting her laughter escape her lips. "Poor girl was getting lectured about Justin's dorky dolls," Alex confessed, shaking her head in amusement.

"-action figures," Justin corrected. They _were_ _not_ dolls.

The atmosphere lightened after Alex told their parents. "And plus," Justin started, "Stephanie said she liked me just the way I was; geeky and dorky and all," He boasted, mimicking what she said to him the previous night.

Alex snickered. "Glad to see you finally accepted those traits about yourself, Justin." Justin scowled at her. "But if she does like you like that she must have got it _bad_. I mean bad."

Justin smiled as he began to eat again. As they caught each others' eyes, Alex stuck her tongue out at him, before giving him her trademark smirk.

Suddenly, the dog started barking from downstairs. Alex looked at her parents. "Where's the dog?"

"Oh, I put it in the basement so we could eat in peace without its nose in our faces, begging for scraps," Theresa told her. "It probably has to go out."

Alex than looked at Justin. "Well…"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to take him out?" Alex pressed.

"Umm…no," Justin replied, finishing off his dinner.

"You said you were going to feed him and take him out," Alex told him. "Right, daddy? You were there." Alex said innocently facing her father now, and Justin knew exactly where this was going to end up.

"You _did_ say you were, Justin," His dad told him, mouth still full with food, and another forkful hovering right next to his mouth.

Justin sighed. "Fine." He got up from the table, and before he went down to the basement he made sure to glare at Alex.

…

Justin walked in the front door, dragging his feet, as the dog happily ran past him to Alex, who was on the couch. Justin eyes slanted as he glared harshly at the dog.

"Rocky!" Alex exclaimed, pulling the dog into a small hug, and began peppering it with affection.

"Rocky?" Justin asked, cocking his eyebrow and folding his arms across his chest.

"That's what I decided to name him," Alex explained, still not looking at him, but playing with the dog. "Why is he all muddy and stinky?" She asked, scrunching up her nose at the smell.

"He's not the only one…"Justin murmured and for the first time since he came home Alex looked at Justin. She began to laugh at the grass stains all over his white v-neck, and the mud now imbedded in his jeans.

"I guess Rocky took you for a walk," She teased.

"I hate that dog," Justin mumbled, taking a cautious seat on the chair, making sure not to get the furniture dirty.

"I think the feeling is mutual," Alex commented, still lazily petting the back of Rocky. "He needs a bath," Alex pointed out, "badly…" She waved her hand under her nose. She looked pointedly at Justin.

"Oh noo!" Justin said, standing up from his seat. "I am not giving that dog a bath! I'll end up drowning!"

"What if I helped you?" Alex suggested. "We can both do it together!" Justin looked away, trying not to get coaxed into this. "Please?" Alex said, getting up from her seat, and taking a hold of his face in her hands so that he would look at her pout.

"Fine," He gravely gave in and began his march upstairs. Alex laughed and followed her brother to the bathroom, Rocky trailing not far behind.

As Alex entered the bathroom, she saw that Justin had already started the bath water and was sitting patiently on the side of the tub. Suddenly thinking of something, Alex looked frantically in the cupboards.

"What are you looking for?" Justin asked, but she never responded as she continued her search.

"A-ha!" She said, pulling out the bottle she was searching for, and poured some of it into the tub, causing bubbles to form.

"A bubble bath? For a dog?" Justin asked, smirking at his sister's odd ways.

"Just because he's a dog doesn't mean he wouldn't want a bubble bath," She insisted as she sat down next to him on the ledge, waiting for the water to rise high enough. She discreetly took her one hand, and linked it with Justin's. If anyone were to walk in, they would never know considering both their hands were behind their backs; the tub's ledges hiding it even further. With her other hand, however, she was petting the dog.

"Do you think the water is done filling up?" Alex asked, slightly looking over her shoulder at the water a few short minutes later. Justin nodded, and shut the water off with his free hand. The couple reluctantly broke contact, and after Alex commanded Rocky to not bite Justin, he was able to lift the dog into the tub.

Taking a cup, Justin poured water over Rocky until his coat was completely wet. Alex then got the shampoo and started lathering his fur, the dreadful smell slowly evaporating. "This isn't too bad," Alex noted.

Justin shortly laughed, shaking his head lightly. He took a handful of bubbles, and blew them in Alex's direction.

"Hey!" She shouted playfully, trying to get the bubbles out of her face. She then picked up her own set of bubbles and rubbed it over his features. She giggled at the sight. "You have a bubble beard."

Justin smiled as he whipped off the bubbles, his eyes set for revenge. Before anymore play could be done though, Rocky stuck his nose in-between them. Justin sighed, but started to wash the dog of the shampoo that was still evident on his body.

"Good boy," Alex cooed to Rocky, as Justin settled the dog back on the ground after taking him out of the tub. "Come on," Alex said, hitting the side of her hip to gain the dog's attention and get him moving out of the bathroom. Alex would have to put him on the terrace so he didn't get the rest of the house wet. However, halfway down the stairs she remembered that she would need a towel, and considering how close the bathroom was at the moment, she walked back to grab one.

She walked back into the bathroom, and Justin was still in there draining the tub. "You still in here, Justin?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah," He answered absentmindedly. He was down on his knees leaning over the ledge of the tub trying to rid the tub of all the dog hair. "Gonna take a quick shower after the water completely drains."

"Really…" Alex said, an idea flashing in her mind devilishly. She quietly backed into the door, making it close and locked the door discreetly behind her.

At the sound of the door closing, Justin looked over, and raised his eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?" He said getting up and gazing at her closely.

"Nothing," She said innocently, but Justin knew she was up to something once again. She held up her one hand and traced the outline of his v-neck in a swift carless motion.

Before Justin could register what was happening, his lips were connected with hers. He could feel her right hand near the nape of his neck, craning his neck so his face was leveled with hers. Her other hand slowly trailed up his arm, eventually ending up underneath the fabric of his sleeve as she felt and grasp at his muscles.

His hands were on her hips, and in a vapid movement Justin lifted Alex on top of the bathroom counter. He placed himself in-between her legs, never breaking contact. Suddenly a giggle erupted from Alex.

He leaned back and cast a look at Alex, smiling at her knowingly. "What's so funny?" he asked, taking her hand and kissing the inside of her wrist.

She shook her head. "Nothing," she insisted, and started to tug the hem of his shirt up. He stared at her in confusion, and when she started to pull his shirt farther and farther up and over his head, he let her without a question. "So…" She started shyly, roaming her hands all across his chest, causing Justin to shiver from her cold fingertips. (And something _else_ was starting to react even more, if you know what I mean.) "you have to get a shower…"

He smiled, grabbing both of wrists in one hand, and placing them above her head, against the mirror behind them. "No," he murmured against her lips as he continued to kiss her, already giving the answer to the question he knew she was aiming at. He felt her whimper under him, but he ignored it as he moved from her lips to her earlobe and began nibbling on it.

Justin eventually let go of her hands, and she grabbed his face and slammed her lips down onto his forcefully, poking her tongue in his mouth, which he gladly accepted.

"ALEX!" they heard a muffled yell from downstairs. It sounded like their mother. The duo immediately put space between them. "There are puddles everywhere and my lamp is broken, _again_!"

"Oops," Alex said, covering her mouth as she giggled. "I guess Rocky was running around. Better get down there," Alex said, jumping down from the counter. She looked at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair and making sure she didn't look like she just came from a make-out session with her brother.

"You look perfect," Justin hummed as she wrapped his arms around her stomach, allowing her back to feel the warmness of his bare chest. She leaned back for a moment dreamily as he kissed the back of her head.

"ALEX!" They heard for the second time: That was Alex's official cue.

"Well, I better get down there before she gets even madder and I don't wanna interrupt your shower time," Alex said, unlocking the door. "Unless you want me to…" She said casting a look at Justin.

"No, Alex," he said, shaking his head, but still smiling.

"Fine, have it your way," she said, and quickly grabbed a towel for Rocky. She opened the door and left.

Justin was about to go over and lock the door again, when Alex opened the door yet again. "Oh and by the way," She started, "nice tent." She winked at him, and left for real this time.

Justin blushed massively as he locked the door, and walked over to the tub to start the water for his shower. His _cold_ shower, of course.

* * *

**A/N: *wiggles eyebrows* I like this ending too…lol! So how was this chapter? Good? Bad? In-between? PLEASE Review with your thoughts.**

_**Next Chapter**_**: Justin gets jealous of the dog even more and we hear of the dark figure again!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

_: You literally didn't have a name! haha! And even though your review made me laugh, it also kinda scared me! Lol! I hope this is fast enough for you! Thanks for reviewing!

Lacto3.1415: haha! I like his name. CJ…I can kinda see it. Sorry for the cliffhanger, it was too good to resist. Do you hate me still? Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

Inthis4kicks: Awww thank you! It means so much to me! I'm glad you are enjoying it! Yeah and I agree with you; I don't like Mason and Alex together at all. Thanks for reviewing!

Silverphoenix: Really? Thanks so much! I really try! Thanks for reviewing!

Jalexfan1923810: That makes sense about all the numbers. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

Angelagirl13: haha! I hate Mason too, don't worry! You'll have to keep reading though to answer your question about the dog! Thanks for reviewing!

Deamon Dawg: Thanks! Wow, it seems like you have list of suspects. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

Kiaranah: I just love that cliffhanger. When I found that quote I was like, "I need to end the chapter with this!" haha! Thanks for reviewing!

TrixieNancy124: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for reviewing!

Hayamira: I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for reviewing!

Dontcallmesweetie: Hopefully the bathroom scene lived up to expectations? Thanks for reviewing!

Kitty with a chance: haha it was kinda scary, wasn't it? I know if I got a letter saying that I would freak out and maybe even move! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

Eurekawriter: We're getting closer and closer to finding out! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

maykasumi-chan: You never know? He might be! Thanks for reviewing!

1337kitsune: haha, it's okay. We all have those lazy days. (kinda rhymes!) lol! I laugh at I.P.P. too! Haha! Everytime I watch that episode I can't help but laugh with Max. Too funny! Thanks for reviewing!

Not Just a Nerd: Really? Thanks, that means a lot to me buddy! Thanks for reviewing!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! This is just a little filler chapter.**

****To clear some things up: **The dark figure is the guy who saw Jalex in school and in the substation. Anyone else being mysterious is most likely the assistant.

_Why does Rocky (the dog) hate Justin? _Rocky basically wants Alex undivided attention at all times for the most part, and since whenever Alex isn't paying attention to him, it's Justin and he knows that so he doesn't like Justin for that reason. They are both basically trying to hog Alex's attention for themselves. XD

**If you have any other questions or are confused about something, just ask in a review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Justin?" Theresa called for her son's attention the next morning. Justin looked up from his bowl of cereal to his mother. "Wake your sister up."

"But I'm still eating," He complained, pointing to his half-full bowl. His mother gave him a pointed look, and he made a noise of frustration as he got up from the table and made his way up the stairs. However, as he turned his back away from his mother he smiled. _Maybe I can't lie, but I can act._

Justin quietly opened up Alex's door and shut it just as quietly. Her room was still very dark because of the curtains that blocked most of the sunlight, but Justin could faintly see her in her bed still sleeping peacefully away.

He walked cautiously as he approached her bed, but he suddenly stepped on something faintly soft and heard a high pitch howl. He faintly saw Alex bolt up from her bed and felt a sharp pain as she reflexively whacked him in the stomach.

Justin fell to the ground as he held his stomach in pain, and suddenly the lights were turned on and Alex was standing over him with a hesitant smile on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Wonderful," He murmured sarcastically. She laughed and helped him to his feet. Once on his feet, Justin saw Rocky next to Alex. "That _thing_ slept in your room last night?" Justin exclaimed as he glanced at the dog with disgust before looking back at Alex sternly.

"Yeah…" She answered, drawling her response out. "Why?"

"Because-Because," He sputtered trying to come up with a good excuse. "It's weird!"

Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "So I guess the millions of other people who have their dogs sleep in their rooms are weird too?" She asked, pausing for any comment he might have, and when he stayed silent she continued. "Listen, he just slept on the floor. So take a chill pill before you go into overdrive looking for fleas and what not."

He brushed his fingers into his hair, and ended up rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "It's not about the fleas-or other things that mutt might be carrying…I-I just don't like that dog around. It freaks me out," He told her.

Alex sighed. It was _way_ too early in the morning to be dealing with this sort of thing, if dealing with it at all. "He's just a dog, Justin. Get your head out of your nerdy comic books where everything is secretly something else. Now stop being so jealous and just get over it!"

"Jealous?" Justin asked in shock, laughing at the ridiculous idea. "Of _that_?" He said referring to the dog.

"Just get out so I can get ready!" Alex shouted, trying to end this little argument already. It was giving her a headache.

"Fine," Justin said resolutely, throwing his hands up and slamming the door on his way out.

Alex stared at the door for a moment, trying to even her breathing to a normal pace. She then looked down at Rocky who was staring up at her contently, tongue heaping out the side of his mouth and his blue eyes sparkling. She smiled fondly down at the dog, and squatted down onto her knees. She let her fingers graze the white coat of Rocky, letting the smooth texture of it calm her. "He is _so_ jealous," She mumbled to the dog, with a lazy smile. "He just doesn't want to admit that of everything he could be jealous of, he's only jealous of a dog." She laughed slightly at the thought.

…

Right before they all had to leave for school, Alex stood outside Justin's room debating whether she actually wanted to apologize or not. She didn't do anything wrong, he could just be such a spaz sometimes. She opened the door, entering, and closed it right away behind her before she could change her mind. He was at his desk reading a book, and she is sure that he heard her entrance, but he didn't even glance over in her direction. _Rude much?_

"Justin?" She said trying to gain his attention, as she stood next to him. "Justin?"

"What?" He snapped, closing his book harshly and looking up at her.

"You know," She said rethinking the situation. "I was going to apologize, but maybe I should wait. Let me know when you stop PMSing, jerk!" She turned to leave, but Justin grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace.

He could feel her melt into him, as if all her tension evaporated. "I'm sorry," He whispered, kissing the top of her head softly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you about the dog, and I'm sorry for snapping at you just now. I'm just so paranoid and worried and scared right now," He confessed to her, wrapping his arms around her even more protectively now.

"Why though?" She whispered against his shirt, absentmindedly playing with the buttons.

"The note from yesterday," He began, as if that was the whole answer in itself, which in a way it was. Thinking about the note freaked her out too, but she tried not to think about it too much. "What if-what if it wasn't a couple of wizard kids pulling a prank? What if someone really knows about us and can break us apart? Is someone watching us? I don't want to lose you, Alex." He took her face his hands and kissed her chastely and meaningfully.

"I don't wanna lose you either, Justin," Alex told him sincerely, "and I'm sorry about the whole Rocky thing and-"

"No, no," Justin said interrupting her, "it's fine, I was overreacting. You were right." He said, taking the back of his right hand and letting it graze over her cheek delicately. "Just don't let it sleep on your bed and it'll be fine," He joked, and she smiled faintly back as she stared into his green-gray eyes.

"Deal," She finally spoke, "but only if you stop being so jealous," She teased, poking him playfully in the chest.

"I wasn't jealous," He challenged in a sing-along tone and Alex laughed.

"Whatever you say." Alex went onto her tippy-toes and smiled into another short kiss.

"I think we should be watching ourselves though, Alex," Justin commented after they broke away. "I want us to keep our distance in public, especially at school."

She pouted but dipped her head in understanding anyway. She's been ignoring Justin practically her whole life, could it really be that hard now.

...

He sat impatiently at his desk waiting for his idiotic assistant to finally come. He told his assistant that he was supposed to inform him of his findings on Friday at precisely noon, and he was already fifteen minutes late.

Finally his door opened up, and his assistant took a seat on a chair across from his desk silently.

"You're late," The dark figure snarled. "Now tell me your findings!" And with a flick of his wand he allowed his assistant to speak.

"I haven't found much of anything," the assistant revealed honestly. "Everything they do is behind closed doors. They haven't even tried to do anything in plain sight since that incident outside the school. Maybe I was wrong." The assistant shook his head in shame.

The dark figure got up from his seat and walked around to the front of his desk. He leaned back onto the desk with a smug plastered on his darkened features. "You weren't wrong you imbecile! Something is going on! I saw them come out of the basement together the other day, and go into a storage room—a little too happily might I add." The figure then walked over to his assistant, placing both his hands on the respected arms of the chair, towering over the guy. "And unless you don't want me to help you anymore, I suggest you look harder. I need hard evidence before I take drastic measures and I WANT IT SOON!"

The assistant curled slightly back from his angry boss. He was obviously a hot-head, and when he thought of the irony he had to stop himself from letting a laugh erupt. He nodded instead, his face still impassive. "I'll-I'll try, sir," He stuttered.

"Good," The figure said, as he stepped away. He took out his wand to mute his assistant (you could never be too careful). "Now get back so you don't miss anything when they get back from school," he ordered, and his assistant scurried away quickly.

He chuckled at how he could intimidate that idiot so easily. "And I'll continue keeping an eye on them when they are at school," He said to himself, and left his room to walk back over to the school.

* * *

**A/N: Anymore guesses about who this mystery person is? Someone has guessed the person right, but I'm still not telling you who! I'm evil I know. Haha! So PLEASE REVIEW! Give me some inspiration to write the next chapter because with all this school stuff lately it's getting kinda hard =/**

**Next Chapter: **The assistant might finally get his evidence…

** Also did anyone pick up on that Rocky made an appearance in the story way before he was properly introduced?

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**_: **Again no name…can I get some name from you. I think I'll call you 'invisible'! haha! I'm trying to update as quick as I can! =) Thanks for reviewing!

**LIZ: **LMAO! I would have loved to keep going, but this is rated T for a reason, and plus I don't know how well I could actually be able to write that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dontcallmesweetie: **Yup, better late than never! Glad you liked the bathroom scene too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kiaranah: **Glad you really liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Deamon Dawg: **LMAO! I know, such a tease. But I feel that they would actually always get interrupted when they would start things. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jalexfan1923810: **I am writing another multi-chapter story called "Moving On", but I do have a plot bunny in my head about another, but might wait until this story is over to write that one. YES I did watch Wizards Unleashed, and I sooo wanted her to hug him more than Mason. Blehh. The ending was so awkward, but I consider that episode a win for Jalex since Justin basically spent the whole episode doing things for Alex. 33 Thanks for reviewing!

**1337kitsune: **Oh you can ramble! I love rambling reviews! XD And Mason is really vain. I think he's even worse than Alex. I mean, seriously. The dude got jumped when he was looking in a mirror. This is why Justin is better for Alex. It levels her head a bit I think. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lacto3.1415: **Yes, that lamp as had some hard times! XD Justin taking the bubble bath with the dog? With Alex still there? Is she washing him too? HAHA! I think Rocky would have done some damage to poor Justin though in that case! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Baku Babe: **I adore this couple so much too! Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lucyole: **Aww, thanks. I'm glad you've been enjoying this! Thanks for reviewing!

**Wd0: **Naughty in the bathroom indeed! Hehe! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kitty with a chance: **Yay I love my story being stalked. (That's weird, but I don't care!) haha! And to answer why Rocky hates Justin is answer in 1st author note! Thanks for reviewing!

**Not Just a Nerd: **Thanks so much buddy! Thanks for reviewing!

**Inthis4kicks: **Good guesses, but you'll have to keep reading to find out! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lizzy: **Aww, that makes me so happy to hear that! Thanks so much for reading and thanks so much for reviewing too! =)


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers and reviewers! Sorry this took extra long, but school has been dumping work on my lap like crazy lately, but this chapter is a little longer!**

**Enjoy! =)**

**

* * *

**

Alex was going insane! It was barely after lunch, and she already caused two minor magic related problems and let loose a string of chickens that Mr. Laritate—for some reason—had, on purpose, just to interact with Justin, and get him to help her. It was really pathetic, and he saw right through her. He already warned her that if she caused one more mishap that day then she would have to fix her own problems, and the thought didn't sound too appealing so she was trying not to stir anymore trouble. Which was really _really_ hard.

It was just that every time she saw him—even if it was just a glimpse—she wanted to touch him, feel him, and hear him. She doesn't know how he seemed to walk by her without any trouble, but then again he always was the one who could easily control himself.

She used to be so good at ignoring him, but that was also when she was trying to ignore her feelings. Now that she actually acted on those feelings and Justin felt the same it seemed almost impossible to ignore him.

She saw him round the corner and couldn't help but call his name. He stopped in his tracks at the sound of his name and walked over to her impatiently. "What, Alex? I told you if you got in trouble one more time today it was gonna be on your own head this time. The chickens wore me out!" He exclaimed, letting out an exasperated breath.

"I'm not in trouble," She defended herself. "I just need…a pencil. Yes, that's right. I need a pencil," she lamely fibbed, and wanted to slap her forehead for being so obvious.

Justin chuckled at her antics, but nevertheless reached into his backpack and took out a pencil. He held it out to her, and Alex couldn't help but linger her fingers on his as she grabbed it out of his hands. He gave her a stern look before scurrying off to his next class.

She couldn't help it. She needed to just touch him, even if it was just in the slightest way possible. If school had to be like this for now on, it was going to be more torture than it normally was.

Until she thinks of a plan of course.

…

As the kids got home from school, Alex carelessly threw her bag down and collapsed onto the living room couch in exhaustion, burying her head into the orange cushion. Max immediately made his way up the stairs to his room, and Justin sat down on the chair across from Alex, quirking his eyebrow up. "Long day?" he asked, smirking.

At the sound of his voice, Alex sat up and looked at him coldly. "_Yeah_, thanks to you," She said, and as Rocky bounded his way into the room and jumped onto the couch, she began hugging the dog close to her like a pillow.

"I didn't even do anything," Justin answered, defending himself against whatever she was blaming him for.

Alex shook her head disagreeing with him, "Because of your stay away suggestion, you caused me more mental restraint than I usually have to go through in one day," She countered, and then held her head. "My brain hurts."

Justin laughed. "You want something for your head?" He asked sincerely, and when Alex nodded her head Justin got up from his chair to get her some medicine to take.

As Justin came back with medicine and a cup of water, their parents came down the spiral staircase dressed semi-formally. "What are you guys all dressed up for?" Alex asked, as she plopped the Tylenol in her mouth and sipped her water.

As her mother busied herself, trying to fix Jerry's tie, she answered distractedly, "Max has a sport banquet tonight." After she successfully fixed her husband's tie, she turned to stare at her two oldest children. "You guys should be fine, right? There are leftovers in the fridge or you can order out…we should be back around 10 tonight, alright?" As the two nodded, Max bounced down the stairs in a dress shirt and slacks, and moments later they were gone.

"Well this whole Friday night got a whole lot better," Alex exclaimed, wiggling her eyebrows at Justin. "We're all alone."

She slowly sauntered her way over to Justin, but never fully reached him as Harper piped, "I'm still here." And for the first time since they've come home, the couple noticed Harper. She was sitting at the kitchen table, a knitting kit in hand. Alex immediately stopped her advance on Justin and jumped in shock.

Alex had her hand over her heart, trying to control it back to the proper beat. "Jeeze, Harper! Way to almost scare a girl to death!"

"Sorry," Harper apologized, frowning. "But I can see that you two might want to be alone so I'll just go make plans with Zeke," she said, picking up her knitting supplies and walking down the stairs just like their parents did a few minutes prior.

"So where was I?" Alex asked, already making her way towards Justin again.

Justin caught Alex's hands before they could encircle his waist, earning a whine and pout from Alex. "How 'bout we watch a movie tonight?" Justin suggested.

"Fine, but can't we have a little fun until then?" Alex asked, but it came off a tad whiney.

Justin released her hands, and let them fall to her sides. "I actually wanted to do the bulk of my homework, and study a bit for a test I have Monday," Justin told her, grabbing his bag from the floor where he left it.

"Isn't that what Sunday night is for, or even Monday morning?"

"Alex," Justin said looking at her pointedly. "I like to get my homework out of the way so I can spend the rest of my weekend without having to worrying about it. Plus, studies have shown that the more frequent you study the more you will remember."

Alex groaned. His nerd talk wasn't helping her headache.

"Fine," Alex huffed and crossed her arms. Without another word, Justin turned on his heel and went upstairs.

Today Alex had been getting this weird vibe from Justin that he didn't want to be with her. She sat down glumly at the kitchen table, letting her fingers graze the wood as she wrote invisible words, and drew invisible pictures. With a sigh, she couldn't help but think maybe Justin was having second thoughts about them.

She tried not to think like that, so to get her mind off of the morbid subject, she walked back over to the couch and snuggled next to Rocky as she fell asleep.

…

Justin came back down to the living room a few hours later as it neared closer to dinner time. He automatically grabbed the phone and called for pizza, knowing that's exactly what Alex would want.

After placing his order, he quickly scanned the room and saw Alex lying down on the couch fast asleep. He walked over to the couch, and kneeled down in-front it, gazing at her sleepy state. He took his one hand and let it graze her cheek softly, and then he removed a strand of her wavy locks away from her angelic face as he continued to gaze at her lovingly. He couldn't bring himself to go further though and kiss her like how he usually woke her up.

Suddenly, Rocky's head peaked out from over Alex's shoulder, and this time Justin was the one who glared at the dog as it just stared back at him impassively. The dog made no movement to bark or bite Justin's head off, so maybe the dog was growing to be peaceful with him.

Turning his attention to Alex again, Justin lightly shook her until her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, sleeping beauty," Justin greeted lightly.

She gave him a weak smile as she sat up from her slumber, rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked quietly.

"Six-thirty," Justin answered, getting up from his knees and onto the couch next to Alex. "I ordered the pizza so it should be here soon. How 'bout you pick out a movie and after dinner we'll watch it."

She nodded, and shuffled her feet to the stairs and went up to her room to find a movie.

While waiting for both Alex and the pizza, Justin continued to lounge on the couch. He glanced over to the other side of the couch and saw Rocky. He still wasn't glaring at him, like he usually tended to do when he was looking at Justin, but it still gave Justin an unsettling feeling.

As the door bell rang, signaling the pizza man was here, it also broke Justin and Rocky out of their staring contest. When Justin turned around with the pizza in hand, the dog had left the room.

...

After eating, Alex put in the DVD of her choice and sat down next to Justin, grabbing a hold of his arm and wrapping her two arms around it as she placed her head on his shoulder peacefully.

"What are we watching?" Justin asked curiously.

"Another Cinderella Story," Alex replied shortly, already absorbed by the beginning.

As the lead girl, Mary, showed up on the screen, Justin widened his eyes. "Not again," He mumbled.

Alex lifted up her head from Justin's shoulder and looked at him puzzlingly. "What?"

"It's just that, this girl in the movie, she looks exactly like you," He explained. "And the last time I went to the movies and saw that Beezus movie with Steph-_you_, I saw your face on that one main character's face too! I think I'm going insane," He exclaimed.

Alex laughed at his dilemma, "Justin, you aren't seeing me," She pointed out, "you're seeing Selena Gomez…she's in both movies."

"Ohh," He breathed, happy he wasn't in fact going crazy, "that would explain a lot. So weird how you two look so much alike though," He added and then focused his attention back on the movie.

She shook her head at his silliness, and took her hand to brush his jet black hair. He pulled away from her touch, matting down the hair she might have taken out of place, and continued to watch the movie wordlessly.

She frowned deeply. Here she was practically trying to join all her limbs with his, and he was just sitting there watching the movie calmly. She furrowed her brow. He had also yet to kiss her since this morning before school. _Was_ he having second thoughts about being in a secret relationship with his sister? Did he still love her like he said he did? His recent actions were scaring her.

Alex decided to test the waters like she was known to do. She unwrapped one of her arms from his and let it rest on his thigh. He didn't make any notion that he even noticed, as his face just showed the light of the TV being reflected. She let her hand roam up and down his thigh a few times, rubbing it seductively. All of sudden it seemed to finally register with him about what she was doing because she could feel his body start to grown stiff besides her.

"Alex," He muffled hoarsely, and their gazes met. "Wha-?"

"Do you love me, Justin?" She asked seriously and innocently, despite how she was still rubbing his thigh.

Justin swallowed hard. "Of course, Alex," He said, and took her hand from his leg and intertwined them together. "Why do you ask? What's wrong?"

She looked away from his piercing eyes, but he grabbed her chin with his hand and made her look at him directly. "It's just that being away from you nearly kills me, but it doesn't seem to affect you much. Like today at school. You seemed so nonchalant about ignoring like it didn't even affect you."

"Oh, being away from you at school today was a nightmare, Alex," Justin expressed. "Every time I saw you I just wanted to throw you against the lockers and kiss you recklessly."

"Didn't seem like that…" she commented bitterly.

"I used the magic marker to give me the will to restrain from you," He confessed. He lifted up his sleeve, to reveal a faint outline of the words he wrote. "Stupid thing won't wash off all the way," He mumbled. Alex laughed as she traced the faded words with her fingertips.

"So this is why you've been acting weird today? And why you keep pushing me away and acting like I don't affect you much?" She asked.

"That would be correct, but I was definitely being affected by what you were doing to me earlier after a _certain _point," He sneered, trying to reprimand her behavior.

"Oh you loved it," Alex purred and then lifted one leg over him so she was straddling him. She grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him in to a kiss. She took his bottom lip into her teeth and gently pulled at it, receiving a pleasant groan from Justin. "Can you restrain from this?" She whispered in his ear, and then dropped herself into his lap, purposely grinding into him. She heard him whimper slightly as she saw him shake his head 'no'.

He then took his hands and grabbed her head to bring it closer to his, embracing her in a heated kiss. He grabbed her waist to bring her down so they were both lying horizontally on the couch; him on top of her as they continued to explore each other's mouths.

Justin's fingers grazed under the fabric of her shirt, and he traced small circles on her stomach.

Abruptly, however, the dog decided to reappear at this time and barked at the couple until they broke free.

"I think he wants to go out," Alex stated, her lips slightly brushing against Justin's as she said it. She could see him roll his eyes, but he kissed her nose lightly, before getting up from the couch. With a huff, he put the dog on his leash and walked out the door to take him out.

Alex sighed at the perfectness of what just happened and couldn't help the girly mushy feelings that were surfacing because of it. How could she have doubted his feelings for her after _that_?

So perfect.

…

It was perfect indeed for Alex, but also perfect for the assistant, who had seen everything that had just transpired between the two eldest Russo's.

His boss will be ecstatic.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! So the assistant is gonna tell the boss! So keep leaving those lovely reviews! Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but school has been a little rough lately so make me feel better with you're reviews! =)**

***Shameless Promotion…I updated 'Moving On' so if you haven't read and reviewed that; check it out. ANDD I wrote my first M rated one-shot called 'In My Head' so if you're interested in that; check that out too.**

***Next Chapter: Alex finally thinks of a way to try and get Justin to interact with her at school, but will it cause trouble?**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**Xxvannyazz:** You're not the only one to think that! Haha! Thanks for reviewing Vanny!

**LittleSuzieQ: **haha hopefully my story didn't cause you to be tired in the morning, but I'm glad you really like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Basicfangirl: **Aww thanks, that really means a lot to me! Before I started writing for WOWP I wrote for Hannah Montana. I do love Degrassi but I don't know if I would ever do a crossover, but you never know I guess. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Silverphoenix: **Well they are a wizard! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Music and Reading Lover:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Karithekarbear:** you'll have to keep reading to find out though! Haha Thanks for reviewing!

**Lacto3.1415:** I would love to have the mute spell. It would be nice to use on certain people haha! Um and you'll have to schedule an interview with the dark figure for a spot for a minion, which he just so happens to need more of so you are in luck! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**MistressVarda:** Um I'm not entirely sure how many more chapters, but I don't think I'll get past 30 chapters…so maybe 10 more at the most? I don't know yet. Thanks for reviewing though!

**Hastur:** Rocky is the stray dog from when Justin kissed Alex's hand outside of school, but the dog did make an appearance before that…lol! Foreshadowing? How? Haha, but there is a hint as to who the dark figure is…Thanks for reviewing1

**Inthis4kicks:** Is that your final answer? Haha well I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out if you're right! Thanks for reviewing!

**Not Just a Nerd:** We'll be finding out who the mystery people are soon. Not entirely sure how soon, but soon. Haha! Thanks for reviewing buddy!

**MarsBar13:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Deamon Dawg: **Aww thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing1

**Angelagirl13:** haha it's alright! I love reviews like yours! It sucks about your friend. I used to have a friend who would only come over when my cousin was over just so that she could flirt with him (eww) so I kinda know the feeling. And I feel you're hatred for Mason. I really don't like him either. Glad you liked the story! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ocean7:** All you said could be very true…but you'll have to keep reading to see if you're right. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jalexfan1923810:** Sorry for even the longer wait for this chapter! Darn School! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dontcallmesweetie:** From my knowledge on the show Laritate isn't a wizard…haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ihateluvstories:** I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing too!

**Baku Babe:** LMAO Hugh! I will tell you it's not Hugh, okay? Lol! Thanks for reviewing!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it!

Enjoy! =)

* * *

The dark figure was indeed overjoyed. He couldn't help but rub his hands in satisfaction and anticipation. He laughed darkly as he could see his plans beginning to unfold very nicely.

…

Alex stood listlessly at her locker, waiting for the bell to ring to signal second period.

The weekend had been nice. As their parents and Max were busy working in the shop or doing other things, Justin and Alex had found themselves having a lot of alone time together, even using the I.P.P. to go out on another date. They ended up in Italy this time and engorged themselves with fine Italian festivities. Most importantly however, was that it was just nice to be able to hold his hand in public without having to keep on the lookout for people they knew.

But it was now Wednesday, and she was in school where she could barely interact with him, in fear that someone was watching them. It still pretty unbearable getting to see him but not being able to do anything, but she was still trying to devise a plan to change that.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by a boy from her last class giving her back her binder that she must have left in her last classroom; not that she used it anyway.

She saw out of the corner of her eye Justin give her a side-glance, and then humorously he took a double-take when he noticed she was talking to another guy.

She thanked the boy with a wide smile and a flirtatious squeeze on the shoulder. She smirked knowing that Justin was watching her, and she could feel his jealousy from where he stood. She bid the boy goodbye, and turned to shove the binder in her locker.

As she closed her locker she finally thought of something. Maybe if she drove Justin up the wall with enough jealousy, he wouldn't mind breaking his own rules and they could sneak a few kisses in a nearby closet every once in a while.

She shrugged. It was good enough for her.

…

For the rest of the morning, every time she got a glimpse of Justin, Alex would begin to flirt ravenously with the closest boy around. Justin would lock his jaw, but never look directly at her as he walked by. Once Justin would leave her sight, she would feeble a lame excuse towards whatever boy she was talking with and wait for her next chance.

She was just getting out of Art and knew Justin would be coming out of the class directly across from hers very shortly. She leaned her back against the wall next to the art door and stood impatiently, waiting for him to finally come out. Days like this she hated the fact that he was always the last kid out due to the fact he stayed to ask further questions.

She waited and waited, and then finally saw his face. In a rush, she grabbed at a random limb of someone coming out of the art room. She turned towards the person and stared up in shock of who it was. Pushing the weirdness aside she exclaimed, "TJ!"

The red head looked down at her in confusion. "Alex!" He exclaimed back mockingly. "I'm going," He said abruptly, turning to leave.

Alex grabbed his arm, forcing him to regain his position. She laughed loudly and forcefully. "Oh, TJ! You're so funny." She placed her one hand on his shoulder, and the other cradling his stomach as if she was actually laughing. She was making a scene in hopes of catching Justin's attention, and as she glanced over TJ's shoulder, it was apparently working.

"Alex, you're scaring me," TJ told her uncomfortably, shrugging off her hand from his shoulder.

"I felt like I haven't seen you in ages," She told him.

"My canvas is right next to yours in art," He pointed out.

"Really?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "As you know I don't pay much attention," She mused, laughing at herself. She saw Justin flick a short glance her way and start walking down the hallway and finally out of her line of view. "Great talking to you though, TJ," she said patting his shoulder, and the hastily bid him goodbye as she walked down the hall.

She suddenly heard her phone bing. She had gotten a text message from Justin. Excitedly she opened the message up. "Meet me at my office during lunch."

She smirked. Only one period to go.

…

Alex waited until the crowds dispersed from the halls, and then she walked down the hallway where the door to the basement was. She carefully looked both ways and opened the door with ease. Justin said he would leave it open and all she had to do was lock it behind her.

She hurriedly walked down the stairs and faced his door. She knocked three times fast, calling his name. After a paused moment, he still didn't answer, so she knocked again. No answer. She peeked in the little rectangle window that allowed her to see into the office, but didn't see him anywhere. She furrowed her brow in confusion. _Maybe he had to go upstairs for something?_ She tried the door and it was unlocked. She opened the door the rest of the way, thinking she could just wait until he came back.

As she went to shut the door, a strong force shut the door for her as she was pushed against it. She screamed at the surprise, but a hand covered her mouth. "Trying to make your brother jealous is pretty low, don't you think?" His voice was right next to her ear, with the heat of his breath hitting just above the earlobe.

"It's working, isn't it?" She asked seductively, a smirk etching its way onto her features. She hooked her hands around his neck. "And I must say, jealousy on you is _very_ hot, Justin."

She could feel the vibrations of his laughter against her chest. He dipped his head from her ear to her lower neck, slightly sucking at it and then peppering it with kisses.

"Mhmm," Alex hummed, enjoying the pleasure that his actions were enticing in her.

He pulled back and Alex immediately joined their lips together, poking her tongue between his lips so she could taste him. Still connected, Justin began slowly walking backwards with her until they reached the small couch that he had in his office. They both collapsed down onto it, still very preoccupied in their heated kiss to care about much else.

Justin was sitting on the couch upright with Alex in his lap as they continued to explore each other's mouths, their hands grabbing at each other's clothing and hair vigorously.

The temperature in the room seemed to increase tenfold and Alex found she was suffocating by the heat. She broke the kiss abruptly, and pulled her shirt over her head.

Justin looked at her quizzically. She shrugged sheepishly as she gave him an innocent smile. He quirked an eyebrow at her behavior, but then he began to direct his gaze on Alex's breasts that seemed to be popping out of her navy bra.

Alex giggled as her brother continued to ogle at her. She used her index finger to lift up his chin so that his green-grey eyes would meet her chocolate ones. "My eyes are up here," She whispered teasingly.

He smirked and closed the gap between them as they started to kiss again. Justin hands were roaming up and down the side of her bare waist as Alex un-tucked his dress shirt from his pants and began to unbutton each button slowly. As she unbuttoned the last button, she pushed each sleeve off his arms and let it fall behind Justin's back.

Justin's hands wrapped around Alex's waist and pulled her closer to him, letting as much skin touch as possible.

They both absolutely loved these moments where they didn't have to worry about their parents, or someone else of equal concern, catching them. They were rarely able to be this reckless and passionate at home, so when the opportunity aroused they often took it.

Alex let her fingers grace Justin's chest, tracing the lines of his muscles with every curve as they continued to kiss. Somehow they both ended up pant-less and lying down on the couch. Their legs were tangled together and their hands were in each other's hair as they kept trying to pull the other closer and closer, to feel more and more of each other's body.

Alex then suddenly hooked one thumb in the waistband of Justin's boxers, and Justin immediately broke their kiss. With his hand, he removed Alex's hand on his boxers.

Still trying to regain his breath from all their kissing, he just gently shook his head and then a moment later whispered breathlessly, "No."

Alex frowned slightly, but then looked up at him as he was gazing down at her lovingly. She couldn't help but smile. She nuzzled her face into the side of his neck as she wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him closely. He, in return, hugged her back securely.

"Justin?" She spoke.

"Mhm?"

"Are we ever…" And she stopped her thought, hoping he would understand what she meant without having to actually say it. She felt like she was acting so desperate.

He took a moment to respond. "I don't know," He said slowly.

Alex removed her head from his neck and looked up at his face, trying to decipher what he was thinking or feeling. "Why don't you know?" She asked seriously, "Don't you want to?" Her voice was beginning to sound small and very unlike her. To be rejected was one thing, but by your own brother was killer.

Justin's eyes widened, "Oh, of course I _want _to, Alex…" He said trailing off. He seemed to be trying to compose his thoughts. "I'm just-I'm just scared," He finished, almost mutely.

Alex furrowed her brow, and tilted her head so that Justin was looking at her. "Scared of what?" She asked, "Of hurting me because it would be my first time? Because Justin I wouldn't want it with anyone other than you," She expressed, pressing small kisses along his jaw line. With ever kiss she could feel him relax a little bit more.

"I-I just don't want anything to go wrong," He started. "I'm afraid that even with all the precautions we would still be that .01 percent that end up with a kid or something and-"

Alex shushed him with a short chaste kiss. "Stop overanalyzing," She stated and then giggled. "So, can we?" She hesitantly asked him.

"Sure," he said and Alex beamed in excitement, "but not right now." Alex's smile faltered and Justin couldn't help but chuckle at her vapid mood change. "I want it to be special," He continued, and kissed her bare shoulder. "How about this Saturday we go out and see where that takes us?" He offered.

Alex grinned wholeheartedly. "I like that plan a lot."

"Good, then it's settled. Saturday," He confirmed and then sealed it with a short kiss. He glanced up at the clock and realized that the lunch hour was almost over. He quickly sat up as he told Alex the time.

All of a sudden, Alex started laughing. Justin looked over at her quizzically.

"Nice boxers," She commented with a slight grin as she put on her jeans and then top.

Justin looked down and saw that today he was wearing one of his Captain Jim Bob Sherwood boxers. Flushing red, he rubbed his neck and bowed his head down in embarrassment as he concealed them with his pants.

"Hey," She said, lifting his head up. "Just because I laugh doesn't mean I don't think it's not nerdly adorable." He rolled his eyes, but a smile slowly etched across his features.

After they were both fully clothed, they headed to the door, but were frozen once they reached it. There in the little window was a piece of paper stuck to it. It read: 'I see you.'

* * *

**A/N:** Soo…another note from the dark figure…haha! This guy sure is a creeper, huh? **PLEASE REVIEW!** You're reviews make me happy! And maybe if you guys review a lot I'll post the next chapter later this week. =)

**Next Chapter:** We get the reaction to the letter and more…

**REVIEW REPLY****:**

**Darkangel99:** haha, yup that was also the dark figure! Thanks for reviewing!

**Xxvannyazz: **Of course she can't keep her hands of Justin. Did you like this chapter too? Haha! Thanks for reviewing, Vanny!

**Nerinia: **The guy in chapter 15 is the dark figure. The assistant never at school. That much I will tell you. Thanks for reviewing!

**DaColumbianSmurf: **Glad you're up to date with the story too! I know how you feel with school work too. Especially with the holidays coming up it seems the teachers are throwing work down my throat. Haha! Thanks for reviewing though!

**1337kitsune: **Haha, that would be hilarious! Like every show on Disney that day has Selena! XD You forgot Hannah Montana too. Don't think I'll be able to fill it in, maybe towards the end though. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jalexfan1923810:** I think my parents would freak out too if they knew that I not only shipped them, but wrote about them and make fan videos of them on youtube…haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Demonicangelicness: **You have thought it was a lot of people! Haha! Keep reading to find out though. Thanks for reviewing!

**1405Smiley0514: **Glad you liked the chapter and the story. You're guesses are really good too but you'll have to read to see if you're right! Thanks for reviewing!

**Not Just a Nerd: **haha, I know the dog is really creepy and annoying =/ thanks for reviewing though!

**Lacto3.1415:** Magic marker? Haha! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Silverphoenix: **Glad it you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**MistressVarda: **Love is very blind! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Hastur:** Glad you liked it, and thanks for reviewing!

**Baku babe: **There might be a twist…I don't know…haha! Professor Crumbs XD That was random, but no, it's not him. Thanks for reviewing though!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **WOW! **301 REVIEWS!** You guys are amazing, and this is officially my most reviewed story ever! And I just wanted to say thank-you! I wanted to upload this because it was a bit of a filler chapter and to treat you guys!

Enjoy! =)

* * *

Justin opened the door and violently ripped the piece of paper off the small window. He read it over and over again, hoping that his eyes were lying to him or deceiving him, but the words never changed. They could no longer pretend anymore. Someone was watching them, toying with them.

Justin growled in frustration as he bunched up the piece of paper in his hand and threw it to the ground. He grabbed his hair and sighed loudly. He quickly glanced at his surroundings, but didn't see anyone but Alex, who was standing as still as a statue a few feet away.

"This is just _great_, Alex," Justin shouted mockingly.

Alex was shaken out of her stupor by his words. Her features darkened considerably as she took in what he said, "Are you blaming this on _me_?" She asked incredulously.

"Well if you just went with my plan to begin with and didn't try to manipulate it, we wouldn't be in this mess now, would we?" He yelled, and the veins in his neck were beginning to protrude.

Alex's eyebrows creased downwards and water was beginning to fill up in her eyes. "I can't believe you are blaming this all on me," She croaked. Her voice was starting to crack from the tears that were begging to fall. "I know I make mistakes, but I'm sorry that I just wanted to be with you. To try and have a somewhat _normal_ aspect in this _abnormal_ relationship!"

"You satisfied now, Alex?" Justin yelled sarcastically, laughing bitterly. "Alex just always has to get what she wants, like always, and it just creates this whole mess!" He seethed, as he started to glare at her profoundly. "You can be so freakin' selfish and stupid!"

"Well at least I don't pretend that I'm perfect and never do anything wrong!" Alex retaliated.

Justin's eyebrows folded downwards further and his lip lifted in a snarl. "Well at least I'm not a freakin' screw up like you," he said coldly, but instantaneously regretted it.

Alex's face was void, but he could tell that his comment had hurt her and that she was trying her best not to cry.

His features softened. "Alex…"

"Is that what you think I am?" She asked resentfully, her voice overlaid by the tears building up inside of her. "Am I just screwing up your life? Well sorry for the inconvenience," She spat at him mordantly. She ran up the basement stairs as fast as she could, tears finally escaping their cell and blurring her vision. She could hear Justin call out her name from below, but she kept running up the stairs, not wanting to talk too much at the moment.

She threw the basement door open and immediately ran into a plump object.

She looked up and saw Mr. Laritate, who was looking down at her perplexed, yet sternly. "Ms. Russo," he said formally, acknowledging her. "May I ask why you were in the basement?"

Alex quickly wiped away her tears and cleared her throat. "I was with Justin in his office," She told him monotonously, deciding she was too emotionally strained to think of a good lie or story.

"Alex!" Justin called her name as he came up from the basement himself. He then noticed Mr. Laritate's presence and nodded towards the authority figure respectively.

Mr. Laritate looked as if he wanted to ask more questions, but as he glanced at Alex's emotional state, it looked like he refrained from them as he bid them goodbye and walked away.

The duo watched their principal walk away, and when he turned the corner Justin turned to Alex. "Alex…" he said softly, putting his hand on her forearm.

Alex quickly pulled her arm away from his touch and would not look at him. "Leave me alone, Justin. I don't wanna talk to you." She then walked down the hall wordlessly and was soon out of Justin's sight.

He thought about going after her, but decided to wait until later since she just might need some time to herself to cool off. So, he let her go quietly, hoping they would be able to patch it up later.

…

Everyone sat down at the kitchen table oddly silent, slowly eating their food. Alex was still giving Justin the cold shoulder, and she refused to talk to him about their fight earlier that day. Justin knew his parents knew something was wrong. Dinner was only ever quiet if someone was mad at someone else.

"So, Justin," Jerry said, slicing the silence they were all in. "How's things with Stephanie?" He had been telling his parents that he was seeing Stephanie when he and Alex would go out. In a way he wasn't technically lying, just not the full truth.

Justin briefly glanced at Alex, but she wasn't looking at him. "Fine," He spoke shortly, looking down at his food as he mixed some of it around on his plate. "We were thinking about going out Saturday…"

He saw Alex look at him out of corner of his eye. Did that mean she still wanted to go out or was she angry at him for thinking she might still want to do something with him after the fight?

Jerry nodded happily towards his son.

"You might want to call Stephanie though, Justin," Alex icily said, making Justin stare at her in puzzlement. "Just to make sure she doesn't screw up the time or something."

Justin's chest immediately constricted with guilt. She was referring to their fight. "She wouldn't screw it up," He lightly said, trying to convey to Alex that everything he said at school was out of anger and not what he truly thought.

"I'm not hungry anymore," She mumbled, throwing her napkin on top of her food and took off up the stairs. Justin sighed.

"Hey, Justin," Jerry said, trying to get his attention. "Can you pass me Alex's plate?" Justin looked at his father as if saying '_really?_', but passed the plate to his father nevertheless.

However, Theresa placed a gentle hand on her eldest son's arm, giving it a comforting squeeze. "You and Alex have a fight?" She asked, concerned.

Justin nodded, but didn't say anything more on the subject just so he wouldn't say something he wasn't supposed to. Justin finished his dinner and walked up the stairs himself, finding himself outside of Alex's room.

"Alex?" He called through the door. He heaved a sigh when she didn't answer back and trudged to his room for the night.

…

She had nothing to say to him. She was still furious with him and she just hated how things were always this way with him. Everything would be perfect one moment and then the next he would start being a jerk, only then to be like prince charming a few moments later. That's why there was always that one little part inside her that hated him.

She hated him for hurting her like this in these moments. He was the only one who could make her sit down and cry her heart out. With anyone else, she would shrug off a comment like that, but coming from Justin was like someone just kept stabbing her in the heart.

She then heard her phone bing, signally that she received a text. She rolled her eyes thinking that it was probably Justin trying to talk to her somehow. She picked up her phone, but the text was from an blocked number.

She opened it and it read 'Have fun in the basement today? ;)'

Her eyes widened in shock. Her heart beat began to accelerate as fear struck her. This was the person that was playing games with her and Justin. She quickly texted back, 'Who are you?'

She waited and waited, but she knew this person, whoever it was, wouldn't reveal themselves.

She suddenly felt the need to be with Justin. She needed to hear that everything was going to be alright, even if it was a complete lie.

…

Justin was tossing and turning in his bed as he tried to get to sleep. He suddenly heard his door open, a brief light coming into the room. "Justin?" He heard someone whisper, and he then recognized the voice as Alex.

"Alex?" He whispered back. She took that as her cue to come in his room. She closed his door quietly and walked over to his bed. He could faintly see her features in his dark room. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was a little before one in the morning. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I got a text earlier…I think it was from the person that left those other notes," She told him quietly and then held out her phone to show him. He looked down curiously and gulped.

"Justin," she croaked out, "What's going to happen?"

Justin scooted over in his bed, and patted next to him on the bed for Alex to join him, which she did. He took her hand in his and was grateful that she didn't pull away. "I honestly don't know, but everything is going to be alright."

Even though he couldn't see her that well, he could see she was uncertain. He gave her hand a slight squeeze, trying to comfort her. They sat in silence before Alex spoke. "I'm sorry for screwing everything up."

"No, no, no," Justin said, cupping her face in his hands. "You didn't screw up. You aren't a screw up. Don't listen to anything I said during our fight because none of it is true."

She shook her head lightly while they were still being held in his hands. "But I am," She hoarsely said. "If I didn't try to get you jealous, this person would have never caught us and we would be alright…"

Justin took his one hand and tucked a stand of her hair behind her ear. "It would have happened sooner or later," He said to her. "If you're at fault then so am I. We both should have been more careful, but please don't blame yourself, Alex."

Suddenly she pressed her face up against his bare chest and her arms wrapped themselves around his middle. He placed his arms around her, pulling her further in his embrace. He softly stroked her hair with his one hand. "We just have to be strong," Justin murmured into her hair, and then kissed it.

Justin tilted them both back so they could lie down.

They were both scared, but didn't want to show it to the other, but their tight embraces on each other showed just that. They were scared to let go in fear that they wouldn't be able to do it again.

"Can I stay here," Alex quietly asked.

Justin knew that it could be slightly dangerous to have her stay in his room for the night. What if their parents saw them? But he couldn't say no. He didn't want to say no anyways. He squeezed her tighter. "Of course," He replied and then kissed her softly on the lips.

They pulled the covers up to around their necks and huddled closer together. Alex laid her head on Justin's chest, as Justin laid his head on Alex's.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, thanks so much for the reviews! PLEASE REVIEW this chapter and let me know how you liked it!

**Next chapter:** Things start speeding up in the dark figure's plan…

**REVIEW REPLY**:

**Hastur:** I felt that because of the last time Justin and Alex were down the basement and nothing happened, Justin would have felt a false sense of security with being down there and not getting caught. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lacto3.1415: **Haha, only you are happy to see a note! XD Glad you liked the cliffhanger. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jarrfan:** haha, sorry for the cruelness! Thanks for reviewing though!

**Prettylittleliar47:** Was it too long of a wait? Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**DaColumbianSmurf: **Oh boy, you better be sleeping. Checks are good though too! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Not Just a Nerd: **I know, a full chapter of just Jalex. I felt like I haven't written one in awhile so it was nice. Haha! And I laughed so much when I read your review. And that's really cool about that book! Thanks for reviewing buddy!

**Baku babe: **You're not going crazy =P Thanks for reviewing!

**xxVannyazz: **of course you liked the action. ;) you'd have to be crazy not to like it. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jalexfan1923810:** Saturday is going to be a very interesting day for Jalex…haha…thanks for reviewing!

**MistressVarda: **haha, we'll be seeing who he is soon. Thanks for reviewing!

**MarsBar13: **He is creepy isn't he? He gets even creepier too! Thanks for reviewing!

**1337kitsune: **haha, I'm glad part of you at least REALLY loved the heavy duty stuff! XD I love your review! Thanks for reviewing!

**Deamon Dawg: **haha, I don't know about a lemon…it is rated T…but thanks for reviewing!

**Ryuen: **Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**PLL-TwiSaga xoxo GG: **Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dontcallmesweetie: **Oh that's alright! It just good to see you still review! =) And yeah the dudes really creepy, but he is gonna get a bit creepier. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sayurina: **Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!


	23. Chapter 23

Justin woke up at six the next morning as his alarm clock beeped beside him. He quickly shut it off to prevent Alex from waking up just yet. No one but him ever woke up this early. He still had a full hour before anyone else would get up, considering school didn't start until 7:45 in the morning and it was only a fifteen minute walk at the most.

He propped his elbow up to hold his head as he gazed down at Alex's sleeping form. Her arms were still loosely wrapped around his waist, but her head had fallen onto the pillow during the night, so now her hair was wildly sprawled about.

Using his free hand, Justin wiped away a strand of Alex's hair out of her face. He gazed down at her tranquil face in awe. And just for a moment, he was able to forget about all the problems outside his room that he had to face once he got up.

He then wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and hugged her protectively. He felt her rub her face in his chest. "Justin?" She called out tiredly, a yawn escaping her mouth right afterwards. "What time is it?"

"A little after six," He responded softly, placing a gentle kiss in her hair.

"Urghh," He heard her gruff, "Why do you get up so early, you nerd?" She questioned, whining.

Justin chuckled at her response and continued to hold her. "You have to get up, Alex," He told her. "You need to go to your room before everyone wakes up."

"But it's warm here," She persisted, snuggling into his chest even more, placing an unexpected kiss on his chest.

He smiled down at her, and began to stroke her hair gently. "You have to though."

He heard her mumble incoherent words as she sat up in the bed slightly, sticking her arms out at him. "Carry me then," She playfully demanded, her eyes still drooping from her tiredness. Justin rolled his eyes, laughing at her, but nevertheless, picked her up bridal style and cautiously carried her to her bedroom. She was back to sleep within seconds.

…

Justin couldn't help but feel on-edge as he walked through the school hallways that morning. This person that was stalking them was in the school. He could be passing them right now and not even know it. The thought freaked him out beyond belief.

He walked up to his locker and opened it with ease. As he exchanged books from his backpack to his locker, and vice versa, Justin noticed a note hanging from the inside of his locker door. Confused, he slowly pealed the piece of tape that was holding it on the door off and opened it.

The handwriting was already a familiar sight now. It was from the stalker. Justin quickly snapped his head around to survey the people around him, hoping to see someone looking at him in a peculiar way that would give them away, but he didn't.

He stared down at the note, and read it.

'Better use your time together wisely; might not have it for long.'

Justin gulped, and quickly shoved the note in the nearby trashcan, silently wishing that his problems could disappear just as easily.

He looked over at Alex, who was down the hall talking to Harper and just about to open her locker. He waited to see if she was going to get a note, but as she opened it he noticed there was no note for her. He sighed in relief. A note like that would drive Alex up the wall and she would be in hysterics.

Alex looked up and caught his eye. She gave him a small smile. He forced a believable one back until she walked down the hall with Harper.

Justin didn't want to worry her. He was going to fix this, somehow.

….

The duo had just come home from school, and after a quick side hug and a small peck on the cheek, Justin walked up the stairs without a word.

Alex frowned slightly at the odd behavior, but saw the action better than nothing. _He was probably trying to remain cautious, especially after the basement fiasco._

She sighed as she plopped herself on the couch and picked up one of her magazines. She started skimming the pages when her phone beeped. She picked it up and it was a text from Harper telling her to tell her parents she wasn't going to be home for dinner because she was going out with Zeke.

She placed her phone back down and continued her previous activity when her phone beeped again. Alex growled lightly in frustration as she picked up the phone again. It was another text, but not from Harper this time. It was from a blocked number.

Alex swallowed nosily and hesitantly opened the text. 'Would hate for your family to see this?' It read. She scrunched up her nose in confusion and scrolled down in the text. There, on her phone, was a picture of her and Justin yesterday in the basement. They were still in the midst of heavily making out.

After getting over the fact that they both looked incredibly hot in that picture together and that this stalker was seriously a creeper for even taking a picture like that, she began to feel a very overwhelming fear start to cascade over her.

"Whatcha doing?" She heard her father ask, as he sat down beside her on the couch. She nearly jumped a foot in the air from the unexpected voice.

"Just got a text from Harper saying she won't be home for dinner," She told him, and she saw him nod half-heartedly as he seemed to be too engrossed by something on the TV already.

With the text in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if her family _did_ see the picture and resultantly knew about her and Justin. Would they kick them out, call the authorities, and/or disown them? Or would they be supportive and understanding?

Alex uncertainly glanced over at her father, biting her lip in the process. "Dad?" She called out. The small sounding of sincerity coming from Alex broke Jerry out of his gaze on the TV.

He looked at his daughter. She was growing up so fast, but right now she seemed to resemble her five-year-old self. Something inside him could tell that she was troubled by something. "Yeah, honey?"

"What would you do if I loved someone I shouldn't?"

She sounded so small Jerry couldn't help but think when she asked him. "You mean like an enemy or someone older?" He asked, slightly confused on why this conversation was taking place.

Alex sat in silence for a moment. Justin _was_ older than her. Many people even said that they were the classic foil of each other and could be each other's greatest enemies when they argued. "Kinda…"

"Well," Jerry started, giving himself a moment to gather his thoughts, "as long as he cares for you, and you both really love each other, then I'll be fine with it."

Alex was still doubtful. "How did you know mom was _the one_?"

"You know the story," he told her, but could see that answer didn't satisfy her. He cleared his throat. If there was one thing him and Alex shared, it was their displeasure to talk about their feelings. "It's just one of those things that seem to creep up on you. When I wasn't with her, I wanted to be. And when I was with her I felt on top of the world; on cloud nine. It's just something that you feel in your body and mind and you never imagine living without that feeling ever again."

Alex raised her lips in a small smile. "But how did you know she was worth it? How did you know that you were willing to give up everything for her?"

"Because I loved her," He told her simply. "And I never told your mother this, because I thought it would be too corny, but I knew that if I chose magic over her, all the magic in the universe could never be able to replace the magic your mother gave me when we were together." He ended that with a one of his wide goofy smiles.

"You're right, dad. That was extremely corny," Alex said, and Jerry's face scrunched up and she laughed. "But it was also incredibly sweet," She later added, and gave her dad a short hug.

Jerry smiled. "Are you alright, Alex?" He asked, worried for his daughter's wellbeing. She was rarely ever this affectionate.

"I'm better now," She answered, "but can you just promise me that you'll never hate me for who I love?" She shyly looked down.

Jerry looked at her puzzled. He had no idea what was going on, but he trusted her enough to tell him in time. For a trouble maker, she ended up doing the right thing in the end. "I promise," He told her sincerely.

She finally looked back up at him and smiled. "Thanks, dad." She gave him another short hug, and got up from the couch. As she stood up, she saw Justin sitting on the steps, looking at her. He had heard the whole exchange. He jerked his head upwards, signally for her to meet him upstairs. He quietly got up from his seat and made his way up the stairs.

She followed him, and they silently entered his room. They both wordlessly sat down on his bed. "Are you alright?" Justin asked finally after a few moments of silence.

"I got another text message," She answered. He raised his eyebrows in confusion at first, but then as Alex gave him her phone, he understood what she meant. He looked down at the text and the attached image. He couldn't help but clench his jaw and want to find this sick bastard.

"Is he going to show mom and dad?" She asked quietly.

Justin shut the phone and placed it on the bed beside him and Alex. He placed his elbows on his knees and had his hands cradle his head as he tried to clear his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing. "I don't think so. They seem to just like the fact that they're scaring us. I wouldn't worry too much about that," He told her. He contemplated on whether telling her about the note he found in his locker, but decided against it. "Is that why you had that whole talk with dad?" He asked her, lifting his head up to meet her eyes.

She nodded and took his one hand to hold. "Maybe we should just tell them," She whispered. "If that's what this stalker is scaring us about-"

Justin ripped his hand away from hers and jumped up from his seat on the bed. "We can't, Alex!" He yelled. "What if they hate us? And what if they turn us in, but not in the mortal world, but the wizard world? I don't even know what laws they have for this sort of thing-"

"Dad promised!" She interrupted him.

"But dad also didn't know who you were talking about. He didn't know you were talking about me! He would never figure it out because it's not supposed to happen!" He cried out, falling to his knees right next to Alex's legs. He stared up at her, and she was surprised to see his eyes watering as if he was about to cry. "The more people who know, the more of a chance there is that I'm going to lose you."

He bowed his head down sadly.

She kneeled down in-front of him and wrapped her arms around him. His head fell onto her shoulder and she could feel small drops of water damping her shirt sleeve.

She rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. "Shhh, it's going to be alright. Just like you've said before, it's you and me." She kissed him lightly on the top of his head as she continued to hold him. She had no clue about how the roles reversed so quickly, but he was probably heading towards this breakdown for awhile now, so she had to be patient. He had tried to be so strong for too long for her sake. He needed this.

She ended up staying with him that night as well. It was by his pleading request this time. He gripped onto her tightly, not that she minded, but she was worried nonetheless. He was acting like they might never see each other again.

* * *

**A/N: **I was going to have something else happen but this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I planned. I felt Justin definitely needed that break down. So if you're reading, **PLEASE REVIEW** on how you liked the chapter and such**! I got 90 of you alerting to this story but only roughly 15 of you reviewing! **I want to hear from you guys! =)

**Next Chapter: **The dark figure sends something to the parents…and it's Saturday, but will the date go on?

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**Baku Babe: **I'm sure you'll think of who they are! You might already have. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**DaColumbianSmurf: **Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sorrowsown:** Aww, thanks so much! That means a lot, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. You'll just have to see if they let the stalker effect Saturday! Thanks for reviewing!

**Not Just a Nerd:** Who knows, maybe it could be Laritate? =P Glad you like the fight, and I always have to have them make up. And I love showing Jerry's love for food. XD Thanks for reviewing buddy!

**Angelagirl13: **Haha, I don't mind the hatred towards Mason. I honestly hate his character so I would love to see Justin punch the living daylights out of him! XD Glad you're enjoy the story and the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Xxvannyazz: **Shirtless Justin makes everything better. I'm very of jealous of Alex. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Jalexfan1923810:** Justin can be a jerk though. I feel that he lets his emotions take over him when he's upset, which results in him being an ass like in the beginning. Thanks for reviewing though!

**Music and Reading Lover: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Dontcallmesweetie: **I laughed when I read the beginning of your review! Lol! Hoped you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jarrfan: **Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Prettylittleliar47: **Glad you enjoyed it. We'll be finding out who these two mystery people are soon! Thanks for reviewing!

**Deamon Dawg: **Glad you liked the chapter, but maybe I will end up adding a little something something eventually. Thanks for reviewing too!

**PLL-TwiSaga xoxo GG:** Aww thanks! I'm glad you really like the story! Thanks for reviewing!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Glad to see some new people reviewed last time! Made me really happy to see some new names, and of course the old one!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

The Friday school day passed without accident, but Justin and Alex both knew that they couldn't get too comfortable. It was more like just waiting and waiting just for the bomb to explode.

All the Russo children were sprawled out at the kitchen table now, doing their homework, or in some cases pretending to (Alex).

"Come on, Alex. You have to do your homework," Justin prodded her. "Max is even doing his," He said, pointing over to their brother who was sitting on the opposite side of the table as them.

"I am," Alex said, as she finished off painting her nails. Justin gave her a pointed look. "Why do I have to do it now anyways? I have the whole weekend to do it."

Justin rolled his eyes. He took a quick glance to make sure Max wasn't looking and that no one else was in the room. He then leaned over, hovering next to Alex's ear. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine as he whispered, "No homework, no Saturday." He pulled back with a satisfied smirk. He knew he got her.

She gave him a steady glare and picked up her pencil, starting to finally look at her work. "You can be so evil sometimes," She mumbled lowly and he laughed silently to himself.

"Hey, guys!" Their dad proclaimed as he entered the room, hands full with mail. They all chorused back a greeting for their father.

Jerry flipped through the mail, immediately throwing the junk mail away, and placing the bills to the side. However, there was a white envelope with his and his wife's name on it. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity and at the fact there was no return address. He carefully opened it and scanned over the page.

His brows further deepened as his confusion also heightened. Just then, Theresa came up the stairs and he beckoned her over. "Do you understand this?" He asked his wife, giving her the letter to look at.

She read over the letter herself, but looked up at Jerry and shook her head. "No, I have no idea what this means."

"Kids?" Jerry called, and all three heads rose to look at their father. "Can someone please explain what this letter might be?" He raised the piece of paper showing them what he was talking about.

Justin quickly walked over to Jerry and took the letter. He read the page and his eyes widened. His head snapped up to meet Alex's curious gaze and she knew something wasn't right.

"What's it say?" She asked quietly. She really didn't want to know, but not knowing was killing her.

Justin took a deep breath, before reading the letter aloud. "There's a dirty little secret among you."

Was this creeper slowly trying to out them?

"Do you know what it means?" Jerry asked, but Justin just shook his head distractedly, and excused himself from the room. Alex wanted to go after him, but thought a move like that might raise suspicions, so she sat silently.

Jerry questioned Alex and Max further, but they both said they had no idea what it was either. Perturbed, Jerry tried to make sense of it, but couldn't seem to feeble a better excuse than that it was a prank. Alex, however, could tell that he wasn't fully convinced, and the glances she kept getting from Jerry the rest of the afternoon only solidified her thoughts.

…

After dinner, Alex raced to Justin's room to finally talk to him about the note. He said he hadn't been hungry to eat dinner, so she had not seen him since he excused himself after reading the letter.

She opened the door and saw him laying down flat on his back in his bed, staring up distractingly at the ceiling. She could see that he was deep in thought. She closed the door and his head snapped over to her direction. "Hey," he said shortly.

"Hey," She copied as she sat down on the side of his bed. "Are you okay?" She asked, as she let her fingers graze through his jet black hair. She gazed down into his troubled green-gray eyes.

"I will be," He answered. He sat up in his bed and now their faces were mere centimeters apart. She could smell his minty breath against her cheek. Her eyes closed at their close proximity and soon his lips were caressing her own.

The kiss was gentle and smooth. It was the sweetest kiss she ever received to date. It was almost like the kisses she'd heard Harper rant about, in the romance novels she read, when the lovers were being departed for all enternity.

He broke away and let his forehead rest on hers.

"I think Dad is getting suspicious," She told him after moments of gazing into his eyes. "He tired to play the note off, but I think he knows we're involved somehow…or at least me…"

"He won't figure it out," Justin told her, starting to play with a strand of her hair. "We'll be fine as long as no one directly tells him."

"But what if something like this happens again and this stalker person decides to tell them everything!" She quietly yelled, tearing her forehead away from his touch, and turning her back to him as she continued to sit on his bed. "Maybe we should postpone our date for tomorrow. At least until this stuff blows over."

"No," He said quickly, grabbing her shoulders to make her turn and face him. "No. We're going on that date. I'm not gonna let some whack job have control over our lives. I'm not gonna let them have that satisfaction."

"But we still don't want to risk being found out, so I think we should just stay low for right now," Alex advised, and she could feel her head spinning from all the 'mature' thinking she was doing. "It's not like we won't get another opportunity."

Justin stayed silent. His mind started to wander and think about the note he found in his locker the day before. The one he never told Alex about. What if they _didn't_ have another opportunity? "I-I already planned everything though," He said, which was true. He did have the whole day planned out.

She looked up into his eyes, sensing desperation. Why? She didn't know. But she felt it was too hard to turn him down. "Okay," She said, giving in. "We'll still go on the date." She gave him a small reassuring smile, and he smiled back at her.

…

She slept in his room that night for the third night in a row, by his request once again. It struck her as odd though. For someone that was usually so worried about rules and being punished, he was really starting to act a lot like…her. She didn't mind, since she loved being able to fall asleep in his warm arms, but something seemed very unsettling.

She opened up her eyes and gazed up at his slumbered face. He still looked like the same responsible, mature, know-it-all Justin to her. And he was still sweet, loving, and caring as before. She bit her lip as she contemplated his sudden nerve to be so careless. The words she was disputing the night before were things he should have been telling her. This situation must have been really sending them to their extremes.

She smiled though. She really didn't want to have to postpone their date. She had been anticipating it ever since he promised her down in his office a few days ago.

She leaned up and let her lips press against his. It took a moment, but he then immediately responded. "Good morning," She greeted him softly. He greeted her back with a short kiss.

"I'm excited about our date today," She told him, and a grin etched across his features. "What are we doing?"

He could see her excitement was building with every passing second. "It's a surprise," He told her, which earned him a glare. She hated surprises. "But how about you get ready and meet me at the park by noon at our special bench," He told her. They now had a special bench, where they would meet up before each date, which coincidentally was the bench they sat on when they met the old man, and after the whole truth spell fight.

She nodded and soon left Justin alone in his room.

He sat on the side of his bed and let out a long sigh. This stalker of theirs was really making things complicated. Having Alex away from him was nearly killing him. Ever since the locker note cautioned him to spend his time wisely with her, he had done just that. Not wanting to miss any opportunity to hug her, kiss her, or hear her voice.

It all seemed so sappy, and yeah it really was, but he felt it was the only thing he could do at the moment. He felt so helpless. He wanted to fix this _so_ bad. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

Would things just be easier if they weren't in this relationship? Would the creeper back away? He wouldn't have anything to stalk them over anymore, that's for sure. Would this all just go away?

Justin was constantly thinking of this scenario whenever he was alone for the past few days, but he felt like he could never imagine breaking it off with her. He could never witness her become so heartbroken over him again, particularly after what happened the last time he tried that. But he couldn't help but think that if there was no him, she could live a perfectly happy life. Sure, she would miss him, but she wouldn't be in any danger either.

…

She was sitting on the bench in the park in which he had directed her to do. She was bouncing her legs up and down in excitement. She had gotten there fifteen minutes early, which blew her old early-arrival record out of the water by sixteen minutes.

She anxiously was looking down the path for his arrival. He would be there any minute. It was almost noon.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

She looked down at her cell phone to check the time and saw that he was already an hour late. His voicemail was filled from all her calls, and he wasn't answering any of her texts either.

He would not stand her up. He wouldn't.

Would he?

She glanced down the pathway once again, hoping to see a glimpse of him, but didn't.

She bit her lip to stop it from trembling. A tear escaped her one eye, however, which caused the dam in her to break and start spewing out more tears. She buried her face in her hands as she continued to cry.

"Are you alright, Miss?" She heard a familiar voice ask.

It was almost impossible to mistake whose voice it was, but how could it be him?

She lifted her head from her hands, and looked up at someone she thought she would never see again. "Mason?"

* * *

**A/N:** Dun Dun Dun! Who saw that one coming? Haha! Sorry for missing last week, but been busy busy busy with school work since the semester is ending soon. After this week I should be good though. =) **If you're reading, PLEASE REVIEW!** And I didn't get to wish you guys a Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrated it, so Happy Thanksgiving! How was yours? Mine was alright.

**Next Chapter: **We see what happens next with Mason, and where the heck is Justin?

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**Burn out Brighter: **Well I'm glad you reviewed now and that you're enjoying it! I'm also not a huge fan of the episode. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lacto3.1415: **I was beginning to think you weren't going to review anymore! I was missing your random funny reviews! Lol! Sending those texts would probably freak many people out haha! I would love to see the actual reaction though! Thanks for reviewing!

**Alfabet00789: **I'm glad you think the characters are in character! Lol! I really try to keep that consistent! And I also really try to well with my grammar too, so I'm glad you think it's good. Haha! Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!

**1405Smiley0514:** I know, aren't Justin and Alex just too cute? Thanks for reviewing!

**Missrandom99.135:** haha, wow! I'm glad you really like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**PLL-TwiSaga xoxo GG: **Yeah the dark figure is really creepy. But I've always thought he was anyways. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Xxvannyzz: **Well the creeper was looking through the small window through the door, and as for how much clothing was showing…how bout they were both shirtless when he took the pic. Haha! Thanks for reviewing Vanny!

**MistressVarda: **Of course she kept the pic. It was hot ;) haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**DaColumbianSmurf: **I would love to hear who you think these people are, since you're connecting the dots and all. Haha! Happy Late Thanksgiving to you! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jarrfan:** I'm glad you think so! Thanks for reviewing!

**Deamon Dawg: **I'm glad you also think Justin and Alex needed that moment. And I also felt that Jerry needed to show more than being just a glutton and that Alex needed a moment like that as well. I also think the wizard world wouldn't be that against such a thing as incest. Thanks for reviewing!

**Baku Babe: **That was a pretty good guess; I could totally see that happening though! Thanks for reviewing!

**Not Just a Nerd: **You'll find out who these mystery people are soon enough. You have to wait, just like I have to wait in your story! =P Thanks for reviewing!

**Dontcallmesweetie: **Thanks for reviewing!

**MarsBar13: **You'll find out who these mystery people are soon enough! Thanks for reviewing!

**Prettylittleliar47: **I'm so happy to hear that you get happy from my alerts. Your review alerts make me happy too! :D Also glad to hear you thought the breakdown was needed as well. Thanks for reviewing!

**Meg Caley: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Jalexfan1923810: **Just trying to update as much as I can! Thanks for reviewing!

**Inthis4kicks: **Glad you're still reading, and even happier that you reviewed! Thanks for reviewing!

**ImmortalDarkPassion: **XD 27 fictional boyfriends, huh? That must be pretty fun ;) haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sorrowsown: **Glad you like the story, and glad to hear that you thought Justin needed that moment as well! Thanks for reviewing!

**Channyluv4eva: **haha, I kinda love that you would stalk this story like J&A's stalker! And aww, I'm glad I have you some inspirtation, that really means a lot to me, and I feel very honored to be the first story you've read, and I believe I already told you this in an earlier chapter, but I don't care since it's still true! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Claireandeliforever: **I'm glad you love the story so far, and glad to see you reviewed! Side note: love your username. Claire and Eli are cute together. Love Degrassi! Again, thanks for reviewing!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **You guys really are AMAZING! Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews. I just want to let everyone know that on the Wizards forums on this site the **Forbidden Awards** are now **open for voting**! So vote for your favorite stories over there!

Also want to wish you all a **HAPPY & SAFE HOLIDAY SEASON**! Even if you already celebrated your holiday, I wish the best for you!

Enjoy! =)

* * *

Mason nodded happily as he smiled widely at Alex, outstretching his arms towards her. However, Alex didn't move.

"What are you doing here?" She blurted out, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, wondering if she was just going crazy or something.

Mason's arms deflated. "Well, I was picturing a much more heartwarming welcome," He mumbled, and took a seat down next to Alex on the bench, who was following his movements with wide eyes as if he was a ghost. "Why are you crying, my love?" He asked, and wiped away a lone tear from her cheek.

The familiarity of Mason's hand was comforting, but it wasn't the hand she wanted comforting her. She shied from his touch, which he frowned slightly at. "How did you find me?"She asked lowly.

"Well I went to the substation, but didn't see you. So, I decided that while I waited for your return that I should take a walk in the park, since that always relaxed me. Then, I suddenly picked up your scent and followed it until I saw you," He explained to her. She nodded vaguely as she gazed longingly down the path, still hoping Justin would appear. "Are you not happy to see me, Alex?" She heard him faintly ask, his British accent thick.

"Of course I'm happy to see you," Alex said, finally looking over at him, and she was, just not the way she probably would have been before Justin and her started things. She had thought Mason was the second best thing, considering she could never have Justin, but once she learned she could have Justin, any of the love she had held for Mason romantically seemed to vanish.

"What's the matter?" He questioned earnestly. "My Alex doesn't cry unless she's really upset," He added, giving her a small grin. He put his one arm around her, trying to comfort her with a side-hug.

His arm was around her shoulders, and she used to love when he did that. It used to feel right. But now, now it felt all wrong. She quickly got up from her spot on the bench. "I-I have to go," She stuttered, and began to run her way home, never stopping or looking back to see if Mason was following her or not.

She stormed through the substation doors, and her mother's head immediately shot her a stern look, but it instantly softened as she saw her daughter's dried up tears.

"Where's Justin?" Alex asked desperately. She was hoping that maybe he accidentally had fallen asleep or something else had happened so that it would explain for his absence at the park.

"He's not here, Mija," Her mother told her. "He took the dog out for a walk around 11 o'clock, and said afterwards that when he got back that he was immediately going to go out again." Theresa saw her daughter's face fall, and it made her want to wrap her arms around Alex in a motherly hug.

"When did he leave the second time?" Alex asked. Her voice was tight, and it seemed as if she was fighting back more tears.

"He-I don't actually remember him coming back," Theresa admitted, starting to grow worried herself.

Alex immediately fled up the stairs only to come back moments later, horror plastered on her face. "Rocky isn't here either…"She quietly informed.

…

It was five hours after Justin and Alex's date was supposed to start. They were supposed to be doing something romantic that was incredibly cheesy and cliché. Tonight was the night she'd been dreaming about ever since she'd developed these feelings for Justin. But instead, Alex, Jerry, Theresa, and Max were all huddled in one of the sub shop's booths, trying to patiently wait for Justin to walk through the doors.

Alex's parents decided to close the sub shop early just in case Justin was actually missing, but they were all hoping that this situation wouldn't end up like that.

Alex couldn't think straight. She was worried beyond belief. She was constantly wringing her hands together and twirling her hair around her fingers nervously. She bit her lip as she looked out the window for the nth time, and sighed when, again, there was no sign of Justin.

Suddenly, the doors to the substation opened and all eyes turned to it at once.

It was Mason.

He looked around at the disserted food joint in confusion, but made eye contact with Alex. Everyone, especially Alex, deflated in hope. However, Alex was the only one who wasn't surprised to see Mason.

Of course Max was the one who leaped up to greet the werewolf enthusiastically, while her parents got up to see him as well. Alex stayed in the background as everyone else poured questions out in-front of him to answer.

"I would really just want to have a word with Alex," He stated. Alex looked up at him from the surprise of hearing her name, but didn't he get the picture that she didn't want to talk. Was her running away from him not obvious?

Her parents nodded their heads in understanding, practically pushing her out the door with him, when all she wanted was to stay cooped up in the substation like the rest of them, waiting for Justin's return. But here she was, going through the substation doors with Mason right behind her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, taking her hand gently, rubbing soft circles with his thumb. "You left in quite a rush earlier, so I thought maybe you just needed some time to digest my return."

She quickly tore her hand free from his grasp. She turned slightly away from him, wrapping her arms round herself.

"Alex," He started, "what's wrong? I thought me coming back would make you happy. I thought you loved me…" He said, trailing off towards the end, so that it ended almost in a whisper.

Her heart tore at that. She did love Mason. Did. And even when she _did_ she still managed to secretly love Justin more. He deserved closure.

"I-I just-It's just been so long, Mason. I've moved on," She told him, and turned back around so she was facing him. His face had scrunched into a look of distress.

"No, no, no," He said, walking up to her slowly, taking both of her hands into his, but she immediately shook them off. It just didn't feel right anymore. Maybe she fooled herself into thinking it ever did. He frowned at her actions, but continued to look at her in desperation. "Just go out on one date with me again. Things will be just like they were, you'll see," He said, but Alex looked at him hard and shook her head.

"Please, Alex," He pleaded, and the boy literally got on his knees and begged.

"What if I still don't won't to be with you after a date?" She asked. "Will you leave me alone?" She persisted.

He nodded his head fervently. "Of course, of course," he promised. A smile started to spread across his face slowly. _Damn British charm!_

Alex looked down the streets of Waverly Place for any sign of Justin, but once again there was no sign of the dark haired wizard anywhere. She sighed. She really didn't want to go out on a date with Mason, but if it was the only thing that was going to stop him from following her around like a lost dog, which yeah, he is a dog so it makes sense, but _still_, she had to do it.

"Fine," She gave in. "_One_ date."

Mason jumped to his feet in excitement. "One date," he confirmed.

Justin would understand. She can't obviously say she has a boyfriend because then Mason would be asking who he was, and telling Mason that Justin was her boyfriend didn't sound like it would go over very well…

"Great," He smiled widely. "How bout I pick you up tomorrow around 3?" Alex nodded reluctantly. Mason walked over to give her a hug, but her hands stayed at her side. "Come on, Alex, even friends hug," he told her, still hugging her. She rolled her eyes, but listlessly lifted her arms to hug him back weakly.

Suddenly, a bark erupted from behind Alex.

She quickly torn herself away from Mason's embrace and turned around to find Rocky wagging his tail at her. She smirked at the dog; always had impeccable timing, which she usually hated, but now she couldn't help but love him more for it.

She got on her knees and hugged the dog lovingly. But if Rocky was here, did that mean Justin wasn't far behind? Alex quickly looked up from the direction Rocky had come from, but there was no Justin in sight. She looked down at the dog sadly, but smiled slightly when the dog shortly licked her on the cheek.

Rocky then went up to Mason, barking violently at him. Alex had to pull him back with his collar. "Calm down boy," She told him, petting him soothingly on the top of his head, but it wasn't very successful.

Mason glared down at the dog. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" He snarled at the animal.

"You can understand him?" Alex questioned. Mason nodded his head. "What is he saying? Does he know where Justin is?" Alex asked him frantically. Rocky kept barking.

"Justin?" Mason questioned, "No he isn't saying anything about Justin. Just calling me a bunch of unflattering names," He scowled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Alex," he said in a rushing manner, and then walked away just as quickly.

Alex frowned. She wished she had some idea as to where Justin was.

She entered the substation with Rocky, and her family jumped up and had a mini celebration, until they realized Justin still wasn't back.

The mood immediately soured again.

Alex sighed and looked at her family sadly. "I'm going to lie down," She told them, heading towards the spiral staircase. "Let me know if he comes back." Her family nodded forlornly back at her, trying to sport an optimistic smile.

She walked up to her room slowly, hoping that with ever step she took her family would suddenly be beckoning her downstairs for Justin's arrival, but ever step led to more and more disappointment. She eventually made her way to her room, Rocky following her trail loyally.

She sat down on her bed, gazing at her walls in a blank daze. So many situations were running through her head. Was he kidnapped or lost? Did he run away? Was he…dead? She let out a cry, and quickly jumped up from her spot on the bed, and tried to find something to distract her from that line of thinking.

Subconsciously she found herself going to Justin's room. She didn't know why she was there, but her legs seemed to want to gravitate there. For what, she doesn't know, but being there only seemed saddened her mood ten-fold.

She walked over to his neatly made bed. The bed they were cuddling in just a short time ago. That morning felt like years ago, however. How could someone be there one minute and then the next completely gone?

She reached for his pillow, and hugged it close to her chest, smashing her face into the fabric. She finally let the tears she'd been holding back fall.

She trudged to her room again, the pillow still wrapped in her grip. She slipped into the covers of her bed, and held the pillow to her as if it really was Justin. She was a fool to try, but just the ability to smell his clean boyish scent made her feel slightly better. _Slightly_.

She felt the bed dip down and saw Rocky make his way towards her, gently laying his head next to hers on the pillow. She was about to yell at Rocky to get down (he knew better and Justin would be livid if he found out) but she found the dog comforting, and that was obviously what the dog was trying to do.

…

She doesn't know when she fell asleep, but when she opened her eyes again the sun was shining through her windows. Rocky was constantly nudging her side, but all she wanted was to go back to sleep, at least in her dreams Justin was with her.

Annoyed, Alex sat up in the bed and looked at the dog sternly. He then nudged his nose to a piece of paper that was on her bed. She raised her eyebrows at it, and quickly snatched it.

At first she thought maybe it was from their stalker, but it was from Justin.

_Alex,_

_I'm terribly sorry, but I just can't seem to do this anymore. This is all just so overwhelming and wrong. I had to leave. I had to get away. I hope you can understand. _

_Justin_

Alex sat in shock as she quickly read the letter. It just reminded her of why she hated reading. How could he do that to her? He couldn't just leave her.

Alex couldn't help but out-fully cry, soaking the letter that was loosely still in her grasp. Alex then looked up at Rocky who was growling profoundly. He then ripped the letter from her grasp.

"Rocky!" Alex shrieked, trying to pull the letter away from his teeth. "What has gotten into you?" She questioned, and was finally able to pull the letter free, but the damage was already done. There was nothing left to it. Just pieces of ripped paper.

The dog jumped off the bed and stuck his snout to the door. When Alex didn't make a motion to move, the dog pulled at her bottoms and then ran towards the door again.

"You want to go out?" Alex questioned, confused by his sudden change in mood.

Alex opened her door, and followed Rocky down the stairs to the kitchen. She put the leash on him, and they made their way outside. From here she didn't know what to do (Justin always did this), but Rocky started to walk in a certain direction and Alex gingerly followed.

* * *

**A/N:** So…what did you think about the little twist with the dog? Haha! There are still a few more twists to come. We only have a couple chapters left of this story left so **PLEASE REVIEW **let me know about what you think about this chapter as well as what you think will happen next.

**Next Chapter: **We find out who the assistant is…

** Just to let you guys know, I did update my story "Moving On" and I posted a One-Shot the other day called "You're Shattered". So check those out if you haven't already!

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**xxBlueGemxx: **We'll find out soon on where Justin is. Thanks for reviewing!

**WishFlower: **We'll find out a lot more next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Burn Out Brighter: **Sorry for making you wait on such a cliffhanger! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Msecretx: **Glad you liked the last chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**Angelagirl13: **haha, well if you should know one thing about me, it is that I really don't like Mason. So don't feel that you have much to worry about with that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Silverphoenix:** Glad you're still reading though and thanks for reviewing!

**Xxvannyazz:** I love that he can just blackmail her like that and she does it. I feel like that would be a situation , but Alex would probably end up getting her way either way! lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jalexfan1923910: **I know, Mason = ewww haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Channyluv4eva: **Justin didn't hurt himself, so don't worry with that. Thanks for reviewing too!

**Meg Caley: **Even though I'm not a fan of Mason I think you'll still see his role in this story as okay. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Baku Babe: **HAHA, can't forget the condom! ;) Glad you really liked the last chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**MistressVarda: **You'll just have to keep reading to see how everything plays out! Thanks for reviewing!

**Nerinia: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Deamon Dawg: **haha, I so agree. The less Mason the better. Thanks for reviewing!

**Clareandeliforever: **Like I told you before, Justin didn't commit suicide. Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dontcallmesweetie: **You caught me. I do like to throw you guys off course sometimes, but I do have many twists and turns. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**PLL-TwiSaga xoxo GG: **Aww thanks! Thanks for reviewing too!

**Prettylittleliar47: **Then you were pretty smart knowing he would make an appearance! Haha! Glad you liked last chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Alfabet00789: **I felt that replying like this would encourage people to review more, but I like to reply to everyone, and love to see what people have to think. So you got me. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Karazorel: **Glad you like the story, and you'll just have to keep reading to see if Mason really is involved in all this! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ryuen: **You'll find out soon on where Justin is. He really isn't too far ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**1405Smiley0514: **Sorry I had to make you wait a little longer. Thanks for reviewing!

**Not Just a Nerd: **Glad you liked the kiss from last chapter! Thanks for reviewing, buddy!

**Sayuria: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Inthis4kicks: **Glad you liked the last chapter! I love when Alex tells Justin he can be evil sometimes. Makes them seem not too different after all. Thanks for reviewing!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Seriously you guys, you are AMAZING! 25 reviews! I hope everyone who celebrated the holidays enjoyed them!

Enjoy! =D

* * *

Rocky was pulling her down one street and up another for about 15 minutes. She was beginning to wonder if she should start taking control of where they went, when the dog suddenly stopped. He was facing an alley suspiciously.

Alex took in her surroundings and found that they weren't too far from their school.

Rocky started sniffing around the alley entrance, looking as if he was searching for something. Alex watched him in bewilderment. He then barked, which possessed Alex to walk over and see what he was barking over, even though it could have easily been a rat or something equally as gross.

But it was a mere cell-phone, but as she looked at it closely it looked like Justin's.

She picked the phone up, and went to turn it on, hoping it wasn't broken. When the welcoming screen turned on, she saw all her missed calls and texts from herself. This was definitely his phone.

She went to delete them, seeing that they served no purpose now, since Justin didn't have his phone and the fact that he ran away from her. However, when she was nearing the end of her texts, she saw an unsent one from Justin. She clicked on it. It was meant to be sent to her, but it seemed like he never got the chance to send it.

Weird.

'_Might be a little late. Rocky really took me for a walk today. Lol. He just ran off into this alley & he's not coming out. Just to give you a heads up so you're not worried. '_

Alex furrowed her brows in confusion. That didn't sound like a text coming from someone who was running away. And an alley? Alex looked up into the gloomy alley in front of her. Was this the alley? Alex took a step frontwards into the long dark way, but she heard Rocky whimper besides her.

"I have to, boy," She told the dog. "What if Justin is here and needs my help? Or what if there are other clues?" The dog looked up at her sadly, and he tugged at the hem of her jeans, trying to persuade her in his puppy language to not go.

As much as the alley freaked her out, not having Justin was torture as well. So did Justin really run away, or did something happen to him? The unsent text said one thing, but the letter from this morning said another. Alex was so confused, but in her gut she felt like she had to go down this alley. Try to see what might have gone down the day before.

She walked slowly down the pavement, the light from the opening getting dimmer and dimmer. Rocky was walking cautiously besides her, so she felt a tad safer. She could hear the dripping of water coming from somewhere overhead, and the place started to reek more and more of garbage as she continued to venture further and further.

Suddenly a blast of light came out from a door farther up the alley. Alex quickly scrambled behind a dumpster, trying to not think too much about the scent and more about her safety. From her position she couldn't see anything, but she did hear footsteps and the bang of the door slamming against the bricks of the building.

"Why is everyone an imbecile?" She heard a voice holler. She knew that voice. She felt like she heard it one too many times for her liking, but for the life of her she couldn't place who it was.

She heard a small group of men grumble an apology. "I don't want to hear you're lame ass excuses. The plan is going down soon, maybe even tonight. And if you think I have power now, just wait until later and then I'll show you just how much pain I can cause you," The main person informed the group.

Alex was so tempted to sneak a peak, but didn't want to get caught. She was too close to the scene as it was, and she didn't want whoever this person and their henchmen to be after her. Though the voice was getting more familiar by the second, she still couldn't put a face to the voice.

The voice started spitting orders at the group, demanding several things for the "big night", but never going into too much detail. Alex thought maybe she had gotten herself in the middle of some mob meeting. That was, until one of the henchmen said something about Volcano Land. But Volcano Land was only known by wizards.

"I have that whole bit covered," The voice said. And Alex could almost feel the smugness of the comment. "We won't be going to Volcano Land, but, more or less, it will be coming to us."

Alex was very confused. This wasn't just some mob thing. Whoever this person was, was a wizard. An evil wizard to be exact and it sounded like they were planning on draining someone's powers.

She heard footsteps reenter the building, and the door close shut. She sneaked a glance and saw the alley deserted like nothing happened. She let out a relieved breath she hadn't know she was holding, and her fear was starting to subside.

Some wizard was in trouble, and with the weird disappearance of Justin, this was not helping her. Was Justin the wizard that was in trouble?

Justin or not, something bad was about to happen to a wizard. Alex had to get home and tell her father.

…

Alex ran as fast as she could and while she was running almost breathless, she silently wished she actually participated in P.E. all these years.

She opened the substation doors in a huff, and immediately her mother's arms were encircled around her frame tightly. Her mother was wailing loudly. "Don't you ever scare us like that again," Theresa shrieked at Alex, pulling Alex closer to her, as if she were to be set free she would suddenly disappear.

"We thought you had runaway too," Jerry admitted, coming over and hugging Alex from behind, so that she was now sandwiched between her parents.

"Runaway? Too?" Alex questioned.

"Didn't you read the note left on the counter this morning?" Her mother questioned her, pulling from her embrace slightly to view her daughter's face.

Alex scrunched her face in confusion, and shook her head. The only letter she had seen that morning was the one left on her bed.

Her dad walked over to one of the tables and retrieved a paper. He passed the paper to Alex. It looked vaguely similar to the one Alex had seen earlier, but it this one was addressed to the whole family, saying that Justin needed to leave and gather his thoughts.

Alex looked at her parents' crestfallen faces as she finished reading the letter.

"We thought you might have ran off to search for him," Theresa told her, hugging her tightly again.

"I'm so sorry, Alex," A voice from the opposite side of the room spoke. Alex turned her head at the voice, and for the first time noticed Mason was there. He took fast strides to her side and looked at her sympathetically. "I know how much your brother means to you. I'm sure he'll be back in no time."

Rocky began violently barking at Mason, but all Alex could do was to stare at Mason numbly. Her emotions were building up all inside her, but she was refusing to cry in front of everyone. "You have _no _idea," Alex whispered. She almost ran up the stairs to become a hermit in her room, when she remembered why she rushed home in the first place. "Dad, I _really _need to tell you something important. It was something I heard when I was walking Rocky."

Jerry turned his attention towards his daughter, nodding his head for her to continue.

But before Alex could speak any further, Mason spoke. "Excuse me, but speaking of Rocky, I wanted to let you guys know that he just expressed a deep pain he has been feeling. I think he needs to see a Vet."

Jerry then looked over at Mason, now expressing concern for the dog they all have grown to love. "What's wrong?" Jerry asked with much worry.

"It seems to be something wrong with his leg. No worries though, I know a great Vet not too far from here that is pretty cheap," Mason told Jerry. Alex silently laughed to herself, of course _he _would know a great vet.

"Cheap?" Jerry asked, smiling at one of his favorite words. Mason nodded and told Jerry that it would be in the best interest if they took the dog as soon as possible. Jerry nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to see Rocky hurting for too long."

"Wait, Dad! I still need to tell you about what I heard," Alex hollered as she saw her parents grabbing their jackets to leave.

"This shouldn't take too long. Right, Mason?" Jerry said, and looked at Mason for confirmation.

Mason nodded his head. "It shouldn't take too much time at all and how about you come along Max," Mason said gesturing to the younger boy. "I know this really cool store right near the Vet. I think you will like it." Max got excited at the news and got his jacket as well.

"I guess I'll come then," Alex said begrudgingly, ready to go with the rest of them.

"Oh that isn't necessary, Alex," Mason told her. "This all should be over in a little bit. Just relax and when I come back we can talk about everything." He gave her a small smile, and squeezed both her shoulders in a reassuring way.

Mason went through the substation doors with Max trailing right behind him. Her parents turned to her, reminding her not to burn down the restaurant or create another black hole while they were gone. She rolled her eyes at her parents. You do one thing once and then they never let you live it down.

They took Rocky away from Alex, and started walking out the doors themselves. However, right before Rocky went through the doors, he casted a distraught glance back at Alex. His green-gray eyes felt like they were boring through her skull. It was a very odd sensation, and then her whole family was out of her sight.

Alex went to walk up the stairs to do what she did best, lie on the couch and look at the pictures in her magazines, when she stopped dead in her tracks on the first step. Remembering back on the weird exchange between her and Rocky moments ago, something seemed to click in her brain. "Wait a minute…"

…

"It is right here," Mason said, motioning to a building up ahead as the three Russo's and the dog followed him.

They all entered the small building. The office was pretty plain. All the walls were white, and the walls were mainly bare accept for one or two portraits of dogs and other animals.

The family sat down in the seats as Mason went up to the secretary. "Hello, I would like to have my dog looked at. Seems to be having some pains in the leg," Mason told the lady, who just looked up at him with disinterest.

She motioned for someone to bring the dog forward, and when Jerry gave over the dog to the secretary, Rocky was immediately put into a cage. Jerry went to question, but her voice was cruel and she looked like she wasn't a pleasant woman to argue with. She told the family to move to the other side of the room, where someone would be with them shortly.

As Jerry, Theresa, and Max headed to the spot they were told to be, everything happened at once. Out of nowhere they were consumed in a cage. The secretary had vanished and the walls seemed to be melting from their white color to one of grimy stone.

Max tried to use his magic but it was useless. The cage was made of plastic. Magic's one weakness.

"Mason, help us!" The Russo clan cried out to Mason, who was standing just a few feet away.

Mason looked sadly at the family. "I'm sorry," He told them. "But I can't."

And then a booming laugh was heard echoing off the walls of this unknown place. "So my assistant finally does something right," The voice notes. "About damn time!"

* * *

**A/N: **So Mason is the assistant! XD You guys were just way too smart from the start with thinking it was him. And for you Mason lovers out there, don't worry I'm not going to make him look like such a bad guy. So how was this chapter? **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter: **We find out who the mysterious person is…and this is the huge moment and a lot of things happen in the next chapter. Lots of questions will be answered! Maybe even the truth about Justin and Alex's relationship? You'll have to wait and see… =) So, give me your one last guess about who the main bad guy is?

**REVIEW REPLY: **

**Sienna hearts Disney Couples: **Awww thanks! And I'm glad you like the story so far! I honestly don't mind Mason/Alex too much, it's just that I wish it wasn't so rushed, but don't worry I'm not gonna kill Mason's character. I'm gonna try to make him look redeemable. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Animefan101: **Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like it too. But poor iPod battery haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Xxvannyazz: **I know, no Jalex interaction in the last chapter… :( I didn't even notice that until you pointed it out! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**SamPrincessPuckett: **Well I'm glad you really like it! Were your questions for the most part answered in this chapter? Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**CaughtThyself: **Aww I'm sorry :( I didn't mean to break anyone's heart. If this chapter didn't help, then the next might since it'll give you an explanation to Justin's disappearance. :D Plus for some reason I just love the name you have haha! Anyways…thanks for reviewing!

**Prettylittleliar47: **You will find out all the answers to your questions next chapter! ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**xxBlueGemxx: **You'll just have to wait and see…thanks for reviewing!

**Jalexfan1923910: **LMAO! XD No, Mason didn't eat Justin, I can tell you that much. Thanks for reviewing!

**PLL-TwiSaga xoxo GG: **Justin will be in the next chapter :) Thanks for reviewing!

**CrazyForYouLS1: **You are a smart cookie. Thanks for reviewing!

**Burn Out Brighter: **I hope this chapter answered some of your questions, and we'll find out where Justin is next chapter for sure! Thanks for reviewing!

**DaColombianSmurf: **Alex would kill Justin if he decided to just up and leave! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Silverphoenix: **You'll definitely have to keep reading to find out ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Not Just a Nerd: **Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing, buddy!

**Xmiichellet: **So much drama! Haha! And if you are having trouble understanding anything about the story, don't hesitate to ask. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Ryuen: **You'll just have to see if you're theory is correct in the next chapter! :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Clareandeliforever: **Well we get to see the main stalker next chapter. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Baku babe: **The whole thing with the dog will be explained next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sorrowsown: **In a way Rocky kinda does…she just doesn't know it completely yet…Don't give up on their outing out though ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**1405Smiley0514: **You'll find out everything about the dog next chapter! And you're little rant wasn't confusing at all XD Makes sense! Thanks for reviewing!

**Deamon Dawg: **No, Mason is Mason and sadly not Justin in disguise, though that would have been cleaver. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Nerinia: **You will find out next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**WishFlower: **We will find out where Justin is next chapter, as well as everything about the dog! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dontcallmesweetie: **Your review had to be one of the longest reviews I've received to date! XD I love it :) And more, if not all, of the questions will be answered next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!


	27. Chapter 27

"Assistant?" Jerry questioned out loud. "Mason, what is going on?" He looked over at Mason, but the werewolf only dropped his head in shame.

Suddenly the chuckle heard earlier, laughed again.

"Whoever you are, let us go!" Jerry shouted, waving his fist threateningly in the air towards where he thought the laugh was erupting from.

"Don't worry," The voice said, "You'll be released…eventually. I just want your kids. You and your wife are just going to be mere spectators to the event I have planned out." And the voice ended with another laugh that seemed to echo endlessly throughout the cave-like-place they were in.

Jerry's face scrunched up in distaste for this voice. Theresa snuggled up into his arms for comfort, finding herself stricken with fear for her children. She pulled Max to join her. She didn't want anyone touching any of her kids.

"You only have Max," Jerry pointed out, but this only caused the voice to laugh again. And seriously, what was so funny?

"That's what you think," The voice said smugly. "Guards!" The voice shouted and suddenly a door on the right of the caged Russo's opened, and in walked a group of guards carrying in a feisty Alex.

Mason's head shot up, and into the direction that he knew the mysterious man was. "Why did you bring her here? It wasn't part of the plan!" He seethed, his anger becoming very evident.

"_I _didn't bring her here," The voice pointed out, and it seemed to be getting closer to the group. "You're little girlfriend followed you here."

"You said you weren't going to touch her though!" Mason yelled, and his transformation from human to werewolf began.

The mysterious figure finally stepped out for the whole group to now see who he was. Everyone gasped at the guy. His evil smug smile seemed to go well with his flaming red hair. He looked straight into Mason's eyes and said with a glint in his eye, "Well, I guess I lied."

This triggered Mason and he went to launch at his 'boss', but bodyguards were already there, holding Mason still and away from the man.

"TJ…" Alex whispered, and she had given up trying to wrestle free from the bodyguards momentarily from her shock.

"Surprised, Alex?" He said, and walked with a bounce to his step as he strolled over to her. He stood about two feet away smiling ruthlessly at her, but all Alex did was glare profoundly at him. "Well you shouldn't be," TJ seethed. "You and your family have ruined my life enough. So I'm just going to take what is most preciously yours. Your magic!"

Alex started to fight the bodyguards again, trying to muster enough strength to free at least one hand to sucker-punch the asshole.

"You still don't have Justin!" Jerry proclaimed, fuming at TJ. He knew he didn't like that kid the first time he met him.

"Wrong again, old man," TJ spoke icily, and with a snap of his fingers, Rocky the dog was transformed into Justin.

"Justin!" Alex screamed, struggling against the guards an ounce more, trying to run over to him. She knew he would never stand her up. She knew he couldn't have run away from her.

"Alex!" Justin hollered back, but he was stuck behind a cage just big enough for his figure to fit.

Alex had a feeling that something was off with Rocky the second time around, but couldn't quite pinpoint it. She just knew that Rocky's eyes were a cool blue, not greenish-gray. But as Alex looked over, her remaining family was dumbfounded by what was just done in-front of their eyes.

"How-that can't be possible! Justin wasn't Rocky the whole time," Jerry commented, more to himself, but TJ took it upon himself to reply.

"You're actually right, Mr. Russo. Justin was just 'Rocky' for about a day. Mason was the original 'Rocky'. Mason was told to spy on you by me," TJ admitted proudly.

"Mason, why would you do that?" Alex asked her ex-boyfriend, which no one had yet to acknowledge after his failed attempt to attack TJ.

He looked up at Alex with much apology written on his face. "TJ said that if I helped him, that he would allow me to change back into a human…so I could be with you," Mason told her softly, and her heart pang with sympathy. "I'm so sorry, Alex," He said sorrowfully. "I'm sorry to you all," He continued, looking at the rest of the family now.

"Oh, shut up with that crap," TJ spat angrily, spitting at Mason's feet to emphasize his annoyance.

"I just want to know why Justin was turned into Rocky? Or Mason's dog form? Or whatever!" Alex yelled, exasperated and annoyed.

"How 'bout you tell the story, Justin?" He had a sparkle in his eye that screamed evil.

Justin glared at the wizard, his lip lifting in a snarl, but then he proceeded to give his account of what happened the day before, careful to leave out details that he was meeting Alex later.

_Justin had just left the substation. He still had an hour left till his date, but decided to take out Rocky to kill some time._

_Rocky was walking a different path than he usually took, but Justin decided to enjoy the different scenery. Suddenly, Rocky took off in a run, and Justin held onto the leash for dear life as he tried to keep up with the dog. _

_They were running like that for five minutes, when Rocky kicked into another gear and Justin could no longer hold on to the leash anymore. The leash leapt from his grasp, and Justin silently cursed as he still tried to keep up with the dog._

_Justin saw Rocky turn unexpectedly into a long dark alley a few moments later. Justin sighed. He couldn't see the dog from where he stood. "Rocky!" He hollered into the alley, hoping the dog would come to the mouth of the alley and they could just both go home. It was already a decent walk back and he still needed to get ready for his date._

"_Rocky!" Justin yelled into the alley once again. He could hear his own echo bounce off the brick walls, so surely the dog could hear him. The stupid mutt was just ignoring him as usual._

_Justin hesitantly took a step into the alley, despite his small fear of the dark. "Rocky!" He yelled again, stepping farther and farther into the alley to retrieve the dog._

_He was about 20 feet from the street, but he already felt his phobia acting up slightly. Justin thought to text his date to make sure she didn't worry._

'_Might be a little late. Rocky really took me for a walk today. Lol. He just ran off into this alley & he's not coming out. Just to give you a heads up so you're not worried.'_

_Justin went to hit send, when his feet where knocked out from under him. His phone went flying and his head hit the pavement, fogging his vision slightly. He briefly felt himself being dragged further into the darkness of the alley._

_He could vaguely see Rocky was the one dragging him through his blur vision, and suddenly they had stopped somewhere in the middle of the alley. A door opened on the side, hitting the brick wall besides it loudly. Justin could make out two husky men standing next to a shorter man, who had red-ish hair, but he couldn't make out anything else._

"_I'm going to turn him into a dog so you can take him to the office unaware," He heard the red-headed guy tell his buff minions. "I'll then deal with him tomorrow." The thugs nodded their heads. Suddenly a light was flashed around his own body, and he was now in the shape of Rocky._

_Now in black and white, Justin saw the same light cascade over the real Rocky, and Justin watched the dog turn into a human. But as Justin's vision began to focus he realized it was really Mason._

"_Mason, I want you to go back to the Russo's and try to lure the rest of the family back at the office." The mysterious voice ushered Mason._

"_But not Alex, right?"Mason prodded._

"_Of course not Alex, just the rest of those morons!" The voice responded impatiently. "We had a deal, so I won't touch your precious Alex," The red-headed guy said disdainfully._

"_But how am I going to get them to go to a Vet when they don't have a dog?" Mason questioned irritably._

"_Just come up with something! Lie to them! Anything!" The voice exasperated. "I have letters to write, don't bother me with this trivial crap!"He shouted, and then he stormed into the side door he had entered the alley in earlier._

_Mason huffed out a frustrated sigh, and walked back down the alley towards the street miserably._

_Seemingly, out of the blue, Justin was being picked up by one of the henchmen, so that he was now on his feet. They were putting the collar on him, and were about to put the leash on, when Justin decided to make a run for it._

_Although his body was fatigued, he dashed and dashed down the narrow way, crossing traffic and taking detours as he tried to lose the henchmen who were still on his trail. They obviously weren't wizards or he would have been caught by now, but they were definitely magical creatures with the speed they showed, especially of someone their size._

_It took over an hour before Justin was able to lose the meatheads, but he had no idea as to where he was now. _

_Eventually, after wandering unknown streets, he was able to walk upon known territory and from there easily went to make his way home. It had been hours now, and darkness was slowly making its presence known in the sky._

_He saw Waverly Place, and in excitement, started to run the remainder of the way. As he gained closer to his family's substation he saw Alex, but not alone. With Mason._

_Justin stopped dead in his tracks as Alex reluctantly hugged Mason back. Justin's blood boiled within him and he couldn't help but bark relentlessly at the duo._

_Alex broke free and immediately engulfed him in a tight embrace._

_He turned to Mason. "You better turn me back into a human, you asshole! I know you're role in this, and I will stop it!" Justin hollered, but to human ears it was just a chorus of barks, but Justin knew Mason understood him._

"_You would like that, wouldn't you?" The werewolf told him, and then after rambling words to Alex, left. Justin knew he was trouble from the start. He never could really stand that guy._

_It was even harder for Justin to watch Alex so upset. He wanted to tell her that he was right there, and that he was alright, but he couldn't. _

_Nothing was worse though than the next morning when a letter flashed onto Alex's bed._

_Justin got up and saw that it was a letter…by him? Telling her that he ran away? But that couldn't be possible since he was right there and he obviously couldn't write anything at the moment. This was obviously a fake. He nudged Alex awake and eventually got her to read the letter._

_After she read the letter, Justin was surprised to see Alex cry, which caused him to rip the letter to shreds in anger. He was trying to convey to her that this was all just a lie, but the message wasn't clear to Alex obviously. So, in a desperate attempt, Justin decided maybe it would help to take Alex where Mason, or "Rocky", took him the day before._

"And that's basically the most of it," Justin explained, glaring heavily at TJ with deep hatred. "I then took Alex to the alley, where she overheard you talking to those same henchmen that were chasing after me the day before. You were yelling at them for losing me. And then when we got home, Mason decided to enact his plan. And now we are here."

"You're right," TJ proclaimed happily. "Now you all are here. Just waiting until I drain your powers, and become one of the most powerful wizards alive!" He grinned madly, and taking out his wand he mumbled a few words and suddenly the ground began to shake tremendously.

The floor was cracking open, and before everyone's eyes, the volcano from Volcano Land emerged from underneath the ground. It stood tremendously high as it stopped its growth. Lava was spurting from the top every-so-often.

"How…?" Justin began to ask, but the phenomenon left him speechless. Who could perform such a task? Especially when they were all just wizards in training.

"Forbidden spells are just so sweet," TJ lightly commented, and Justin now knew the answer to his question. He was using some evil forbidden spell for his evil plans. Oh, he was so _evil_.

"What makes you think you're going to get away with this, TJ?" Alex questioned him bitterly, kicking her legs wildly in his direction to show her displeasure. "Once the wizard council hears about this they'll just punish you and we'll have our powers back."

"Oh, I made sure I had dirt on you Russos," He said with a smirk. "You know… a secret?" He continued, and both Alex and Justin's eyes grew wide. "The council would be so appalled by such a dirty secret that they'll _want_ to punish you! I'll be a hero!"

"'There's a dirty little secret among you'," Jerry recited the note he got the other day, softly. He had spent every minute ransacking his brain for the meaning of it on his free time.

"Very good, Mr. Russo," TJ praised Jerry. "Nice to know my work doesn't go forgotten."

"What's the secret?" Jerry demanded, wrapping his hands around the caged bars, trying to shake them in anger.

"What?" TJ said in mock surprise, "You don't know the secret? You _still_ don't know the secret?" Jerry glowered at the teenage wizard. "Well, I would _love_ to tell you, Mr. Russo, but I feel maybe Justin or Alex should do the honors." TJ looked at the brother and sister with a satisfied smile.

Alex gulped in fear. Tears were building up behind her eyes. This was not how she pictured her parents finding out about her and Justin. She always pictured setting them down on the living room couch, and calming telling them, and then they would be upset at first, but learn to live with it so they could all be a happy family.

It was a cookie cutter idea, but hey, Alex liked to be optimistic about it.

Alex raised her head to look at Justin. It seemed like he was thinking similar things as her. He nodded his head in submission at her, and she knew that that was her signal to let the truth out. It was better to hear it from them then TJ, right?

She nodded back towards her brother, her whole body going numb, and if it wasn't for the guards holding her, she would have been a puddle on the floor. "M-mom…d-dad," She stuttered. Her voice was cracking from her fear and the tears that were slowly sliding down her cheeks.

Her parents stared at her, leaning slightly forward in anticipation. Poor Max was standing off to the side, looking more confused than ever.

Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Justin and I love each other," She stated. When she heard nothing she opened her eyes again, and her parents looked almost relieved? Theresa even let out a chuckle.

"Well that's nice, Alex. I mean we knew you two cared for each other-"

"No, no, Mom!" Alex interrupted. She needed to get this out. "We love each other, like you guys love each other. Like how you love a spouse or significant other," She explained, and their mouths went slightly ajar. "And we've been secretly dating behind your backs for a little while," Alex continued, and that seemed to send Theresa over the edge, who then began to cry hysterically into Jerry's chest. Jerry stood as erect as a statue. Alex had no clue how to read him, his face was completely void. Max stayed silent, his expression also unreadable.

"This show just gets better and better!" TJ exclaimed, clapping his hands arrogantly. His comment made everyone's attention turn back to him. Just what he wanted. "I guess it's time for my first victim…" TJ commented, walking around the room slightly, looking at each Russo child. "Alex, Max, or Justin?" He asked himself, pondering the possibilities.

"How about Max," He decided, and then snapped his fingers briskly, signally for his guards. One guard that was holding Alex, dropped his hold, and then one guard that was holding back Mason did the same. Both guards stepped forward to attend to TJ and retrieve Max, leaving both Mason and Alex only under the full responsibility of one guard each.

TJ popped Max out of the cell, and into the arms of both the guards. It seemed like magic could get in to the cage, but couldn't get out of it.

They roughly pushed Max ahead to face a smirking TJ. With a flick of his wand, TJ transported them all onto a platform near the top of the volcano. Their figures looked almost no bigger than a finger on the hands of the people below.

Theresa was screaming for her baby boy's safety, tears trailing down her usually composed state. Jerry was still speechless, but was watching the scene as if he was passing a car crash. And Max, oh poor Max, never looked so frightened in his life. From what Alex could see, the boy was shaking.

Alex glanced over at Justin, who was watching his family in a similar fashion. Their eyes met, and both could sense the sadness cascading over each other.

At the sound of Max yelling at the guards and trying to put up at least some sort of a fight, Alex turned her attention back onto her little brother.

She had to do something.

Alex couldn't stand to watch her brother be drained of his powers. She just couldn't. She knew she couldn't break the hold the guard had on her, for he was a very muscular man and his grip was strong. Both her hands were tied too, so she couldn't reach for her wand, but remembering back to an old self defense method, she yanked her leg up, and swung it back with a hardening force into the guard's groin area.

Win.

The guard doubled over in pain, releasing his hold on Alex to nurse himself. In a swift movement, Alex retrieved her wand from her boot. "This guy is nothing but a thug, freeze him so he cannot bug!" In an instant the man froze in his current hunched position.

Guards now noticing the mishap, began to run over to Alex, but one after one was shot down as Alex began to freeze each one, like she had pressed the pause button on their lives.

From on-top of the volcano, TJ could see that something was going wrong down below. He scowled deeply as he saw his minions all helpless and frozen. He growled in frustration and transported himself back down to the ground level.

As he reached the bottom of the volcano, he saw Alex trying to open Justin's cage so that Justin could assist her in helping Max. "I've had enough of these Russos," TJ mumbled to himself. His mouth then lifted in a small smirk, as he raised his wand up above his head and shouted, "Requies aeterna!"

Hearing the most forbidden spell of the entire wizard world being cast, Justin immediately demanded Alex to leave. They didn't have enough time to deflect it, and if Alex didn't move she would die.

It was the death spell, but Alex knew that if she left that Justin would die, so Alex refused to leave his side. She'd rather die with Justin than live without him. She took his hand, holding it in-between the bars of the cage, waiting for the ball of magic to make their way over to them and end their lives.

They both closed their eyes. They could briefly hear the choking sobs of their mother, but nothing else ever came, except for a small thump of something falling to the concrete floor.

The siblings opened their eyes, and in shock saw Mason limp on the ground before them. Alex cried out in anguish."Mason!" The werewolf had saved them both.

Alex dropped to her knees. "Mason, wake up!" She yelled, roughly nudging her ex-boyfriend, trying to end this continuing nightmare. Mason couldn't die. He never wanted this all to happen. He just wanted to be with her.

She took her attention off of Mason, and looked coldly up at TJ, who was twiddling his wand in his fingers like a drummer. "He was useless anyway," He commented lightly.

Alex turned her attention back to Mason briefly and his form once again took the shape of Rocky the dog. Alex brushed her fingers through his coat and could now feel him breathing slowly, but he was still very unconscious.

TJ couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't keep hurting and twisting the lives of the people she loved!

Alex jumped to her feet and in fury; her wand shot out a ball of fire at TJ, which he easily deflected. He shot his own ball of fire at Alex, and soon they began to fight like the once did in the art room, except this time instead of paint it was with fire.

The amount of fire being thrown was growing exponentially with every blast, making it harder and harder to deflect.

Up at the top of the volcano, the two guards holding Max were arguing on whether one of them should go down or not to help their boss.

"He said to stay _here_," One of the guards yelled at the other. But the other shook his head and released his hold on Max to descend the volcano. The other guard huffed in annoyance, tightening his hold on Max by double.

Max watched the guard continue to climb down the volcano, and saw Alex and TJ still heavily at it in their combat. Max then looked up at the guard holding onto him, who was glaring down at the other guard.

"I hate when people don't listen to me," Max spoke indifferently, like he just wasn't moments away from getting his powers drained or worse.

"Huh?" The guard responded in shock, but the information slowly took in. "Oh, yeah…me too. No one ever listens to me."

"Me neither," Max expressed. "Everyone always pushes my ideas to the side, and they think that I'm too dumb to ever consider anything I say."

"That's exactly how I'm treated!" The guard exclaimed, actually smiling a tad from being able to relate his feelings with someone. "That guy that just went down; he's my brother. He's a know-it-all type." The guards grip on Max was decreasing with every word he spoke.

"My brother is the exact same way. If everything doesn't get done his way, it's the wrong way."

"It sucks, doesn't it?" The guard asked, his grip now just a mere touch.

"Yeah," Max drawled, "but I guess not as much as this." The guard looked down at the teenager in confusion, but before he knew it he was being pushed into the volcano. "Poor guy," Max sympathized for a mere moment, and then took his wand out of his pocket. He couldn't afford to drop his wand or make any mistakes this time. He quickly zapped himself down at the bottom of the volcano, freezing the guard who was still climbing down as well.

Taking in his surroundings, he saw TJ and Alex were still very warped in their battle, so Max took the opportunity to release his parents unaware.

"Call the authorities, son," Jerry instructed him, and then he went over to unlock Justin from his prison as well. Max followed his dad's orders and called the wizard police on his wand.

Alex sent a whirl of fire now that was as big as a compact car in TJ's direction, but the power behind it was far too great for him to redirect properly. The fire hit TJ and he flew 20 feet backwards, his clothes burnt slightly, and his hair now standing awkwardly in certain places.

TJ's eyebrows shot down in anger, his lip was twitching in anticipation for his next move. He raised his wand, but it was knocked out of his hand by Justin, who then continued to tackle him to the hard ground below.

Justin carefully pinned him down so he couldn't move no more, and Max and Alex soon came to their brother's aid, whipping out their wands towards TJ to make sure he didn't try to do anything.

"I'll take it from here," A deep voice from behind them said. The Russo's turned their heads around to a tall muscular man in all black making his way over to them. He picked TJ up in one swift movement, and placed magic-resistant handcuffs over his wrists.

Behind the burling man was none other than Professor Crumbs.

"You've been a terrible nuisance since the day you were born, young JT, and now for your actions you shall go to wizard court for your sentence, and it doesn't look to be a good one!" The professor told the red-headed boy, whose face now showed a slight trace of fear.

"Take him away," The old wizard commanded his buff companion, who poofed away immediately. Crumbs then turned to the Russo clan, folding his hands in-front of him calmly. "I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience this has caused you all. TJ will be punished severely, probably have his powers stripped from him and serve in the wizard jail for a time."

Everyone in the Russo family let out a sigh in relief knowing that he wouldn't be coming back to seek revenge, at least not anytime soon.

"Now I must be going," The professor told the family. "But Justin and Alex, you have to come with me. There are things that need to be dealt with." Justin and Alex both shot the older wizard a look of confusion that was mixed with fear. Deep down they all knew what it was all about.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow! This chapter is the longest chapter I have ever written so I hope you guys really enjoyed this one! **PLEASE REVIEW**! I hope everyone had a good new years! Hopefully 2011 will be a good year for all of us!

**Next Chapter: **We see what Professor Crumbs has in store for Justin and Alex, and also an old minor character comes back!

** Off topic: I'm kinda sad about. Selena/Bieber thing, and if you're up to date with the latest gossip you would know why. I don't think I would be even an ounce upset about it if I wasn't such a die-hard David/Selena fan. I mean I guess time can tell, and this thing with Bieber could really still be publicity, but I'm still a bit sad. I tend to not ship people in Real Life, but D/S are just too adorable and they are the reason I am so devoted to the Jalex fandom, so I'm just praying that once WOWP is over they give each other a chance.

Anyways, I just felt a need to rant a little. Lol! =)

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**CrazyForYouLS1: **hahaha, it would be funny if Hugh ended up being the bad guy, but he wasn't now was he? Lol Thanks for reviewing!

**JessicaSmiles: **haha, that's alright. As long as you're reviewing now is good enough for me and I love new readers so welcome! And HEY you were right about it being TJ! Good job! Thanks for reviewing too!

**xXxWiseGirlxXx: **Lol! And I'm assuming your questions were answered in this chapter. And I seriously laughed when I read your "HOLY CRABCAKES!" XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Not Just a Nerd: **I love being suspense and getting people on the edge of their seats. Haha, so I guess it's working! And good detective skills, buddy! Thanks for reviewing!

**1405Smiley0514: **You were partially right with how you thought things went down! Good job! Thanks for reviewing!

**Deamon Dawg: **haha parody of Draco. Love it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Angelagirl13: **I love how in the chapter before you were doubting youself and then in this review you were all "I'm sooooo right!" XD But you were in fact right so great job! Thanks for reviewing!

**TrixieNancy124: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Karazorel: **I also think Mason would do anything for Alex. He wouldn't want to hurt her, so that's basically why I had things the way there were. Thanks for reviewing!

**Inthis4kicks: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Nerinia:** Aww thanks, and nope Evilini or however you spell her name wasn't the bad guy! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**CaughtThyself: **Yeah I tried not to make Mason such a jerk too much. He was basically only doing the bad stuff to be with Alex. And aww thanks for saying it's the best jalex story! That really means a lot. And I love to respond to you guys this way, especially since this way I can respond to the people who don't have accounts but are nice enough to review anyways! Thanks for reviewing too!

**Sienna hearts Disney Couples: **Thanks for reviewing!

**WishFlower: **Thanks for reviewing!

**xCuckooBananas: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Dontcallmesweetie: **Well Mason left Alex there because the original plan between Mason and TJ was that Alex wasn't going to touched, but TJ was never going to go through with that plan since he wanted all the Russo power, but was just lying to Mason for his services. Hope that cleared up some things for you and thanks for reviewing!

**Jalexfan1923910: **Mason can really be a jerk, but I tried to downplay it here in this chapter. I think the fate he got is what he deserved though. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ryeun: **Haha, I can't stand Mason either. Honestly he is just useless to the show. Thanks for reviewing!

**_: **No name so I don't know how to address you but I was so happy to see you excited! Haha! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and this one as well. And also thanks for reviewing!

**DaColombianSmurf: **You were half right I guess. And good job with figuring it out before I even posted the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Baku babe: **Thanks for reviewing!

**EddiesGirlx: **Thanks for reviewing!


	28. Chapter 28

Professor Crumbs flashed them to a room paneled with monogamy wood. They were in the wizard court building Justin immediately recognized, and it seemed as if they were right outside the court doors he further concluded from the sound of a game buzzer blaring.

"I'll be right back, Justin and Alex," The professor told them. "This shouldn't take too long," Crumbs assured them, changing into his judge attire with a clap of his hands.

"T-take all the time you need, sir," Justin nervously told the old wizard with a respectful nod. The bearded man nodded back at him before opening the court doors. Alex and Justin peered into the court out of curiosity and saw none other than TJ sitting at the defense table.

"Oh no!" Justin shrieked, panicking. He turned around to face Alex as he bit at his index finger knuckle. "TJ's case is already being held. He brought us here because we're next! We must have gone against some wizard law-Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! We might be going to Wizard Jail with TJ. What if I'm his cellmate?" Justin ranted, his hands raking his hair to a disheveled mess.

Alex rolled her eyes at Justin's anxiety, and punched him in the arm. He gave a slight 'thanks' since it seemed to help him break out of his ravine.

She was just as worried as he was however. They had to do something because, even though they always joked that Alex would someday end up in jail, she really didn't think she would do well in a prison cell.

"Then let's ditch this place," Alex suggested, "leave before they're done with TJ." She grabbed at Justin's hand to start running, but he stood his ground and held her back.

"You know we can't do that," He reminded her pointedly. "They would just find us, and the sentencing could be even harsher."

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas, smart one!" Alex huffed, folding her arms over her chest defensively.

Justin sighed. He knew Alex was just putting up a front. She was scared shitless and he knew that. He took the few steps that distanced them and wrapped her around in his arms securely. She immediately buried her head into his chest and circled her arms around his middle. Justin kissed the top of her head, letting the softness of her hair try to comfort him in a slight way.

"I just want you to know that no matter what happens, jail time or anything, that I will always love you. They'd have to kill me before they make me think otherwise," He told her softly. She pulled back enough to look into his eyes with hers, which were filled with water, begging to be drained.

This could be the last moment she'd ever have with Justin. She bit her lip in contemplation as they continued to stare at the other, as if trying to remember ever detail their faces contained just in case. She lifted herself up on her tippy toes and gave him small, sweet chaste kiss. "I'll always love you too," She expressed emotionally, and tears began to fall down her delicate face, "even if you are a dork," She joked with a sad smile. Justin smiled wretchedly back, and then brought her the closest he could into another hug.

"Ahem," A voice sounded. The couple immediately jumped apart and faced Crumbs, who was staring at them expressionless, but curiously. Alex wasn't sure whether it was s the lighting in the room or not, but his eyes showed nothing but a hint of kindness, which allowed Alex to ease herself somewhat.

The doors of the court then opened, and wizard guards busted through, carrying a distraught TJ. "Are we taking him to get his powers removed now or later?" One of the men asked Crumbs.

Alex could feel Justin grow tense under her. Where her arms were wrapped around his forearm, she could feel his veins start to protrude, and as she looked up at his face she could see his eyes were hard and his jaw was locked.

"Now," Crumbs ordered the guards, and as the guards began to take TJ away, Justin then went to sprint towards TJ, but midway he was incapable to as his feet seemed to be glued to the ground. TJ snickered as he continued to be taken away.

"Alex," Justin grunted, turning his head the most he could to face her. "I wanted to teach him a lesson!"

"I didn't do it," Alex answered honestly, and then they both glanced at the older wizard in the room. "Professor Crumbs?"

"It was me, Justin," Professor Crumbs admitted with a small smile sweeping over his features. "I couldn't let you do something that might land you in wizard court, now could I?" He asked.

Justin's face contorted into a look of confusion. He glanced at Alex whose face mirrored much the same as his. He looked back at the Professor. "Wait- We're not going to wizard court?" Justin asked.

"Why would you go to wizard court?" The professor asked, raising his eyebrow at him.

"Well-" Justin started, "because Alex and I-"

"He's just overly paranoid, Professor," Alex cut in with an eye roll towards her brother and a sweet smile directed towards Crumbs. "And might I add that you are going to have to teach me how you just glued Justin to the ground like that," She told him, a smirk playing on her lips and a devious twinkle glinting deep in the brown of her eyes.

The long-bearded man chuckled at Alex, and took the spell off of Justin, seeing as the young wizard was no longer in anger, but perplexed at the least. "Maybe some other time," He assured Alex. "But right now I have to take you somewhere," He told them, and motioned for them to follow him.

Professor Crumbs walked a slow paced down a long hall as Justin and Alex followed a safe distanced away from him.

"Why'd you cut me off earlier?" Justin whispered conspicuously towards his sister.

"_Because_," She said stressing on it, "if we aren't here because of our relationship then I don't want to encourage it. It's good to just stay low for right now and not let out relationship known," Alex told him quietly.

"Alex, they know," Justin told her. "Why else would they want to talk to us?"

"I don't know," Alex exclaimed lowly, "but we don't know for sure. And I have a feeling they don't know a thing," Alex finished smugly.

The professor stopped at a door, and when he stepped aside the siblings could see the printed words on the window. 'Wizard Love and Romance Office'

Justin smiled weakly toward Crumbs, and then snapped his head over at his sister. "Yeah, they don't know anything," He mumbled sarcastically towards her.

"Well sorry for trying to be optimistic!" She grumbled back at Justin, but then gave him a pained expression, and forlornly looked at the door ahead of her.

The professor opened the door for them, "Step in my children," He told them. The two siblings couldn't do anything but do as the old wizard asked. As they entered the office they saw a young woman maybe in her early 30s sitting at a desk in front of them. There was a door to her left, which said 'Wizard Love and Romance Council', but then another door was on her right, but had no text on it at all.

"This is Justin and Alex Russo," Crumbs told the woman at the desk. Her eyes immediately widened, but a smile flashed across her face widely as she stood up to shake hands with both the siblings.

"Nice to meet you," The woman said, "We've been waiting for you," She told them, but the way she said it made it feel as if she was waiting longer than a mere hour or so, but longer.

"I'll be leaving now," the professor stated, making his way towards the door. "I'm sure you have everything here in order, Mary?" He asked the woman.

She nodded her head back at Crumbs.

"Wait," Justin said, and walked up to Crumbs. "Aren't you going to stay? Don't you have to be here too?"

The professor gave Justin a warm smile. "This is not my area of expertise. You'll be fine without me." And with that he left.

Justin shrunk his shoulders back, and turned back to the woman, Mary.

"So, are we meeting with the Wizard Love and Romance Council?" Alex asked, and referred to the door that was printed just that.

"Sorta…" Mary trailed off. "The man you are seeing is part of the Wizard Love and Romance Council, but he specializes in _special_ cases," She told the siblings, and gave them a knowing look. Justin and Alex quickly glanced at each other. This Mary woman didn't seem repelled by their _special_ case, if that is what she was referring to by "special", which eased the duo's minds slightly.

"So…we're not going to meet with Chancellor Tootietootie?" Justin asked curiously.

"No," Mary answered. Suddenly her wand rang besides her. She quickly picked up her wand, and when she was done talking to whomever she was talking to, she turned to Justin and Alex. "Just go right through that door," She told the couple, pointing to the door that had no text written on it. "Council Member William will see you now."

Justin and Alex both walked slowly to the door. Justin placed his hand on the knob, but before twisting it open, he looked over at Alex, who looked back at him. "Love you," She mouthed, and he did the same. And then swallowing down his fear, Justin opened the door, which led to another office.

"Take a seat," An old voice spoke from behind a large chair at the opposite side of the room. His desk was up against a wide window in the room. The chair was faced away from them as well, so they could not see who exactly this Council Member William was or if they have ever seen him before.

"Hello, Council Member William," Justin greeted the man respectfully as he and Alex took seats next to each other on the couch available.

The councilmen chuckled heartily, but tiredly as well. Justin could assume that maybe he was on the older side. "Please, please," The man urged kindly, "call me Will." Justin felt his tone was somewhat familiar, but he's never heard of Council Member William before now.

"Alright…Will," Justin said, but it felt a tad odd. "Why are we here? Why are my sister and I meeting with a Wizard Love and Romance councilman?"

"I know you two already know why you are here," The man said, his voice slightly teasing. They could hear papers moving and being shuffled as he spoke.

"While that might be true, sir, we would still like to know for sure."

The couple could hear the man behind the chair sigh, and end it with a light chuckle. "If it will make you two feel better, you are here because you both have established a romantic relationship with one another."

The duo both gulped in fear. Their apprehensions and fears rang true through the councilman's words. The forbidden couple clasped their hands together desperately; their efforts to remain secretive about their relationship were now fruitless, especially in the presence of this man.

"So are-are we in trouble or something?" Alex asked, her voice quiet and wavering heavily. The impact of their reality was slamming hard on their thoughts. What she really wanted to ask though was if the council and the wizard world were going to be separating her and Justin from each other.

"Oh, no no," The councilman assured, laughing loosely towards the end to ease the tension in the room, that seemed to be skin tight.

"If we're not in trouble then…" Alex said, trailing off in her train of thought.

"You are here because anytime a pair of siblings establishes a romantic relationship we must speak with them about available options. I would have contacted you two earlier, but the council had a never-ending line of meetings concerning adaptations to some rules-"

"Wait," Justin interrupted. "You knew about us getting together earlier?"

"From the start," The man chuckled. "I keep tabs on possible sibling couples. I've been keeping tabs on you two for a couple years now."

Justin and Alex's mouths went agar. "So you were like stalking us?" Alex asked bluntly.

"Alex," Justin hissed.

The man just laughed with jolly. "In a way I guess you can say, but I wasn't watching you all the time, just periodically I would check to see if any progress happened between you two."

"So, do we know you?" Justin asked. This guy seemed to be around quite often so they had to run into him at least once.

"Well I know you, I can't say you exactly would remember me," The man responded.

"With all due to respect, sir, I think we would feel a lot more comfortable speaking to your face about this, rather than your back."

"Oh!" The councilman said, "I was just trying to multitask some work, sorry about that," He said, and the chair swiveled around. The man was indeed an elder, but the lines carved in his face were kind.

Justin studied the man closely. "You're the old man from the park, aren't you?" He questioned softly.

The old councilmen stared at him with a smile. "So, you do remember me."

"Yeah," Justin expressed softly, a smiling making his way to his face. He felt more calm knowing he was dealing with the kind old man from the park. "You told me to take good care of Alex."

Alex looked at the two in confusion. She had _no_ clue as to who this old man was, and she doesn't remember the encounter they were both talking about, but it seems as if Justin trusted this old man, so she would trust him too.

"And it looks like you did just that," The man said with a toothy smile as he glanced at the duo. They were still holding hands and that just made the councilmen grin wider. "I have to admit that you two are one of my favorite couples." Justin and Alex both blushed at his words. "When I got the call to start watching you two I thought you'd just be like any other couple I get assigned to watch, but when I first saw you, I could see the love you held for each other, and how true and real it was. A lot of the sibling relationships I deal with end sooner or later, usually when the wizard competition comes around," He noted.

He walked over to the couple now, standing in-front of them. "But I knew that wouldn't be the case for you two. You both remind me so much of me and my Betty," He said with a slight smile.

"So-" Alex began.

"Yes, Betty and I are siblings too," Will interrupted Alex, answering her question however. She smiled warmly at the old man, squeezing Justin's hand too. "You two were so close to not getting together and it concerned me," He admitted, "And though it was very unprofessional, and I had never meddled in any other relationship, I tried to guide you in the right direction."

"That's why you said something to me in the park?" Justin guessed and Will nodded.

"And I will also admit to also popping into one of your dreams, but only to try and tell you that the feelings you had for Alex were alright. In the wizard world it is accepted."

Justin and Alex looked at each other, their faces immediately illuminating and grinning madly at the news. They embraced in a loving hug, and when they released a small tear of happiness trialed down Justin's face.

"Oh you big emotional dork," Alex teased lightly, taking her one hand to caress his cheek, wiping away the tear in the process. "I'm the girl; I'm the one who should be crying."

"I don't care," He chuckled, raising his one hand to cover Alex's, which was still placed on his cheek. He leaned into her touch. "I don't care," He repeated softly.

Will smiled tenderly at the couple, but knew he had to get down to why they were actually here. "Sorry, to interrupt, but I think it's time we start thinking about your options."

"Options?" Alex questioned, her eyebrows scrunching downwards.

Will grabbed a chair and sat down in-front of Justin and Alex. "Yes, options. You see everything should be alright for now, but once the wizard competition comes that's when all the problems arouse. That's why we try to talk about options before then."

Justin and Alex nodded for the older man to continue.

"Now we both know that only one child can win the family wizard competition, but in cases similar to yours, your powers can be shared if either of you win. It's been somewhat of a loophole in the wizard world about keeping powers, which is usually why many don't know about it. We don't want people abusing it. It was actually quite a popular thing to do many years ago, but as more and more wizards began living in the mortal world, the more they adapted to their rules and values against inter-family couples."

"Okay…" Justin started, trying to process everything the councilman said previously, "but why would most of the relationships like our own end near the wizard competition? We both keep our powers, so…"

"You share the full powers, so you don't technically have all the strength of a full wizard. Some siblings don't want to give that power up, so they give up their relationship," Will answered sadly.

Justin nodded in understanding and looked over at Alex. Now that she knew that they would be sharing powers, if either of them won, would she want to give up a little less power to be with him?

Alex felt Justin's eyes on her so she looked over at him. She took his hand, practically reading the question on his mind. She should have been insulted of his doubt in her, but Justin could be insecure sometimes and she knew that. He always needed a reminder that she wasn't going anywhere. And she couldn't blame him. She was selfish about many things, but not this. "You have to deal with me until the end," Alex teased him, rubbing her thumb over the top of his hand for comfort.

Justin smiled and turned to face Will. "So, either Alex or I win, and we keep our powers, but what if Max wins?"

"Like that's going to happen," Alex chuckled heartily, slapping her free hand on her knee.

"It could," Justin persisted, and then looked over at the councilman. "What happens then?"

"Well," the older man started, "unless he hands the powers over to you, then you will not have your powers anymore. We will try to help you in the best way we can, but you both can only marry if you too are wizards. Because once you are mortals, you have to go by the mortals laws."

"So if we're mortals, we can't be together?" Alex questioned, her fear increasing again.

"I never said that," Will told Alex sternly. "It's just that brother-sister couples who are mortals have harder lives. A lot of secrecy. You can still be together, it's just harder."

In both Justin and Alex's minds they both knew that they would have to win their family wizard competition. It was the only way for their lives to be easier.

"If you have any more questions you can always drop by and ask," Will told them as he stood from his seat. "As for now, that's all I have to say to you."

Alex stood up abruptly, "Wait, I have a question now." Will looked over at Alex, partly in shock. He gave her a hand motion to continue. "I can't help, but wonder though. When did you exactly get the call to start watching over us?"

"Oh, well my dear old friend Professor Crumbs told me about a brother and sister duo from Wiztec, but said he didn't have enough proof on the duo to need my assistance, but then something else happened and the older brother willing to sacrifice his powers so his younger sister wouldn't lose hers," He said then paused.

Justin smiled and so did Alex, remembering back to that day. Running around in a frenzy, trying to find their gerbil parents and later Justin turning Crumbs himself into a gerbil just for Alex, even though it was rebellious, a Justin no-no. Then the memory of the resulting hug and meaningful looks replayed in their minds.

"Crumbs knew from the start…" Justin whispered, and smiled at the thought of it.

"From then on he told me to keep an eye on you two. He said he definitely knew by then that you both would end up together. I guess he was right." The councilman winked at the pair and they just smiled back.

Soon after Justin and Alex thanked the councilman and left his office. With a wave goodbye to Mary the receptionist, they left the main office of the Wizard Love and Romance Council. And now, they were back into the grand hall Crumbs had led them down earlier.

Justin let out a huff of breath. "Ready to go home and face the music?" Justin asked Alex, holding his wand out, ready to transport back to Waverly Place.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Alex answered, picking her wand out of her boot.

They clasped hands and both transported themselves back home.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so this was getting wayyyy too long so I decided to wait for the parents and Max's reaction for next chapter. So I guess there will be 30 chapters in total for this story. It's coming to an end! So how did you guys like the chapter? I'm so sorry it took forever, but I'm blaming it on school. Lol! Also I'm thinking of a sequel…anyone have any ideas?

**Next Chapter: **We see how Jerry and Theresa and Max react.

**REVIEW REPLY: **

**Lacto3.1415: **haha, your reviews always make me happy. And I'm glad you were able to catch up with all the previous chapters. You were partly the reason I finished the chapter today. Thanks for reviewing!

**Darknaightmare: **Your review gave me an extra boost to finish it today! :D And I'm really glad you like it so far! Thanks for reviewing!

**Xxvannyazz: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Inthis4kicks: **No, he didn't die…(I kinda wanted to kill him though…) but he's just very wounded right now. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sincerely Amanda: **You're detective skills are sharp. Haha. I did try to make it obvious with little hints and you caught on to them. Yay! And I do appreciate the fact that you read this even though you aren't a fan of the pairing, and you don't go bashing it though. Thanks for reviewing!

**ToughBlvd: **I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for reviewing!

**WishFlower: **How Jerry and Theresa and Max react will be next chapter. And thanks for reviewing!

**Jredthegreat: **I understand exactly how you feel. Haha! David is 100000000 times better than Bieber. There should be more zeros but that goes on forever. Lol! Thanks for reviewing, but not really reviewing! XD

**Angelagirl13: **No annoyingly hyper. I like it. Haha! You like Justin? That's cool. A level headed Bieber fan. I don't see many of them. Haha! I have nothing against the kid I just don't think the two make a good couple. It looks really awkward. And like you said, they both have very busy careers so I don't see them lasting too long. It's a shame though that Selena is getting all those death threats and such. Her and David really do have massive chemistry so I'm just gonna sit back and hope for it in the future. And this review reply wasn't really about the story either so don't worry! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Not Just a Nerd: **haha, yay you guessed right! Thanks for reviewing, buddy!

**TrixieNancy124: **Detail is my weakness so I'm glad you thought it was alright. And I really tried to plan out the plot way in advance unlike a lot of my other stories before. Thanks for reviewing!

**DaColombianSmurf: **Yeah part of me thinks it's all publicity still, even after those boat pics because was it just me or did Selena not look to happy on the boat? I don't know, but if they really were dating I don't think it would last long anyway. Living in the airport for 3 days? Gah that sucks. I don't know how I would manage that haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Clareandeliforever: **Sorry for the long wait, but thanks so much for reviewing!

**Jalexfan1923910: **Yeah I felt for Mason too, but I could so see him risking his life for Alex like that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Prettylittleliar47: **lol, I'm glad you knew it was TJ. Thanks for reviewing!

**Miyu16: **It's always nice to know people feel the same. And thanks so much. I feel detail with me is a weakness so I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing!

**CaughtThyself: **Aww you cried for Mason? I love that I could evoke that emotion, even though it was crying! Haha. I'm glad you really enjoyed last chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**CrazyForYouLS1: **Aww it's alright to be wrong, but at least you had some sort of an idea. Thanks for reviewing!

**xCuckooBananas: **The story was only going to be 29 chapters, but now it's 30! Which is actually better cause it will be an even number! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Deamon Dawg: **Justin does have a hidden badass in him and I tried to give him that when he tackled TJ to the ground in the last chapter, but I don't know. I even had him stopped in this chapter because for some reason I can't see Justin too violent, like in a fight, because we haven't seen him actually fight fight in the show. But thanks for reviewing!

**Dontcallmesweetie: **Aw I'm sorry for the person being a little unoriginal, but when I preplanned this story, there actually wasn't many stories with TJ being the bad guy. TJ has been the bad guy in this since day one, and there are only a few wizards to choose from so…But thanks for reviewing!

**Animefan101: **Are you happy that this chapter is pretty long as well? Haha. I really don't like the Selena/Bieber thing either, but hopefully whatever is going on will run its course and end soon. Dalena is why I write and read Jalex too. Dalena equals love! Thanks for reviewing!

**Superbatnerdxx: **Aw thanks and yup David and Selena are just too presh together. Thanks for reviewing!

**_: **I love how you review before actually reading the chapter! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Baku babe: **Haha, yup not the last chapter. And there is 2 more after this one. Thanks for reviewing!

**Eurekawriter: **Thanks for reviewing!


	29. Chapter 29

Justin and Alex teleported back to their loft on Waverly Place, and when their feet planted steady on the ground, they noticed that their parents, plus Harper, were sitting on the long orange couch of theirs. Max was sitting on the chair closest to the kitchen.

They were all looking at the floor in thought. It was silent. Completely silent. Something you thought wouldn't be possible in the Russo household unless no one was home.

Justin fidgeted in his place, causing one of the floorboards to creek. The sound made Harper look up, but everyone else remained emotionless and still as a stone. Harper looked over at them with a distressing smile. Her eyes showed just how unsure she was of the situation as they were.

Justin knew they would have to get around to talking about it. They couldn't just forget about Alex's confession earlier that day.

Justin cleared his throat loudly, which caused everyone in the family to raise their heads to the duo, who were standing tensely next to each other, not quite sure of what to do or how to go about things.

"Mom…Dad…Max….," Alex whispered, afraid to speak but knowing it needed to be done. Their parents both gave them stern looks, but neither moved to speak. Max raked his hands through his hair, but remained silent as well. "Someone say something…" She softly pleaded. The silence was too unbearable.

"And say what, Alex?" Jerry suddenly roared, his eyes piercing with frustration. He turned his head away from his two eldest. Alex's lip trembled as she felt her eyes beginning to water. She hated when Jerry yelled at her, especially with the disappointment that was clearly evident in his voice.

Justin put his arm around Alex's shoulders to comfort her, but after only a moment, he soon realized that maybe that wasn't such a smooth move considering their predicament, so he shrugged his arm away reluctantly.

"How-How long?" Theresa eventually questioned. Her hands were shaking and she was trying so hard to show otherwise.

Justin tackled the question in his head, trying to pinpoint just how long it has been. "A couple weeks," He confessed.

Theresa closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. "And for those two weeks what _exactly_ were you doing under our roof?" Then as an afterthought added, "actually I don't want to know…"

"Mom, we didn't do anything like that. I swear, "Justin told his mother, knowing what she was thinking. He looked over at Jerry, but he was still looking the opposite direction; distant from the conversation taking place.

"And what happened to that Stephanie girl, huh?" Theresa asked.

"She was really Alex," Justin sheepishly admitted.

"But he didn't know until you had her-well me- over for dinner," Alex butted in.

Theresa shook her head, closing her eyes as she tried to process this all. She felt like she was finally opening her eyes after weeks of being blind. She was finally noticing the way Justin or Alex haven't been arguing as much or the fact that when they did fight, they were soon to get over it. The glances that she saw them give each other, that until now, she pushed aside to forget. It was there for her to notice, but she always chose not to.

"This isn't right!" Theresa exasperated, throwing her hands up to the ceiling, a few tears spilling from her eyes, before she quickly wiped them away. "This," She said, motioning between the two of them, "isn't happening! This is not what I meant when I told you to treat each other in a nice, caring, loving way!"

Justin narrowed his eyebrows downward as he looked at his mother. "You don't have to like this, mom, but I'm not going to stop being with Alex," He firmly stated, taking Alex's hand in his. Alex gave him a weak smile.

Theresa sighed, using her fingertips to rub her the opposite sides of her temple in a clockwise motion as she felt her head throbbing from all the stress.

Harper cleared her throat. "With all due respect, they really are great together," Harper chirped in. Everyone's heads snapped over to the red head and Alex smiled gratefully towards her.

"You knew about this, Harper?" Theresa questioned, her face contorting in disbelief.

Harper nodded her head, vaguely guilty for her small role in lying to Mr. and Mrs. Russo, when they were kind enough to provide a roof over her head. But it wasn't her secret to tell.

"You told Harper, but not me?" Max yelled, jumping up from his seat. Alex and Justin looked at him surprisingly because of his spontaneous outbreak. "You don't tell your own brother! Do you not trust me enough?" Max continued to holler, clearly upset.

"Max…" Alex started, taking a step towards him.

"I could have kept it a secret if that's what you wanted, I could've," He claimed, pointing his finger accusingly at his siblings. He collapsed onto the chair he was previously sitting on; one single tear flowed down his face.

Alex walked the rest of the distance over to him and wrapped her arms around him, trying to soothe her little brother. "I'm sorry, Maxie," She whispered, hugging him tightly.

"We knew you could've kept a secret," Justin comments as he lays a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We were just too scared to tell anyone…"

"Then why did you tell Harper?" Max asked quietly.

"Well, I didn't want to tell her, but she kept bugging me because she knew something was up, and then she gave me that obnoxious look that could scare the pants off of anyone, so I told her," She recalled back to him, poking his side playfully. Max let a small chuckle pass through his lips as he thought of Harper's horrifying expression that he too had the displeasure of getting. The tension in the room lifted considerably.

After a paused moment, Theresa broke the silence. "So, who else knows?" She asked.

"No one," Alex answered automatically.

"Well, Crumbs and the Wizard and Love Council know, but no one else," Justin guaranteed. "The wizard world is even okay with us, they support us and… and that's all we want from you," Justin stated. He walked over to his mother, taking one of her shaking hands to hold with his own. "We just want you to support us. To be there for us."

Justin glanced at his father and brother. "We want you _all_ to be there for us." Max gave him a rigid smile, but Jerry buried his head in his hands, groaning in aggravation.

"I don't care what the wizard world thinks!" Theresa cried out, sliding her hand out from Justin's grasp. "How can I support something like this, Justin? How can I go against everything I've been told my whole life to believe is wrong?" Theresa asked her son quietly, her voice tight.

"Because you love us," Alex answered. She stood from her spot with Max and walked over to join Justin. "And if you love us, you'll support what we love. And we love each other." Alex squeezed Justin's hand, and they both turned to stare at each other momentarily before turning back to face their family.

A very long silence stretched as everyone kept still.

"Alright," Theresa spoke softly, wiping her hands against her pant legs to try and rid the sweat that had perspired there. "But there is going to be rules, like-" But she was cut off when Justin and Alex crushed her in a massive hug. She hugged them back. They were her kids after all. And she loved them no matter what.

"You can't be serious, Theresa," Jerry screamed, speaking for the first time since his first outburst. Justin and Alex let go of their mother as they all stared at Jerry dumbfounded. He had gotten up from his seat, and was staring at them with a maddening red face.

Shaking his head in anger, he stalked to the door and grabbed his jacket.

"Jerry, what are you doing?" Theresa asked.

"I'm leaving," He replied harshly, opening the front door violently. "This-this-urghh!" He said, growling in frustration when he couldn't come up with anything to describe what he was feeling.

Alex ran to her father's side, taking a hold of his arm before he could leave. "You can't leave!" She told him. "Please don't leave," She pleaded, wrapping her arms around his middle as she cried into his chest, just like she used to when she was a little girl in trouble.

Jerry pried his only daughter's hands off of him, but his anger seemed to dim. "I just need to think this over somewhere. I can't do it here though."

Alex stared up at her father with watery eyes. "You hate me, don't you?" Alex asked her father, her voice hoarse from the tears she was crying. Her voice was so small. Jerry could have sworn she was still his innocent little girl. "You hate the both of us."

Jerry refused to look into his daughter's eyes or even glance at his eldest son, as if not looking meant it wasn't real. "I don't hate you or Justin," He replied slowly, "I-I-I just hate this situation! Your mother and I have raised you better than this!"

"Dad," Justin interjected, "it's not like we asked for this to happen."

"I know that, son, but where did we go wrong?" He asked, but the question didn't seem as if it was directed towards anyone in particular. "We must have done something wrong to make our son and daughter-" He cut himself off, still not able to utter the words of his reality.

"You said you wouldn't hate me, no matter who I loved," Alex reminded him coldly, her voice wavering.

"I didn't know you meant your own damn brother!" He hollered instinctively, but as soon as he saw Alex's crestfallen face, his aggressive features softened. "Alex…"

She immediately fled up the stairs and out of sight.

Justin went to follow, but Jerry put his arm out to stop Justin from getting by. "You stay here."

…

An hour had gone by and Alex was sitting on the side of her bed, her cries finally subsiding. Her hardwood floors were covered with used tissues, and her eyes were stinging from the salty tears she had cried.

She then heard a rapping knock at her door as her door creaked open behind her.

"You were right, Justin," She croaked, dabbing her eyes to get rid of the excess water. "Dad wouldn't accept us." At those words, she started to cry again softly. She had so much faith in her father and he let her down.

The bed dipped down with the extra weight and a pair of big arms encircled her. This wasn't Justin, but she was still very familiar with these arms as well. Alex cried harder as she clung to her father's figure. "Shhh," He whispered, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down.

A few minutes passed by before Alex could control her crying and stop completely. She eventually looked up at her father for the first time since he had come into her room. "What are you doing here?" She asked cautiously.

He gave her a pained smile. He couldn't believe he caused his daughter to get this upset.

"How much do you love Justin?" He instead asked her.

"More than anything, daddy," She told him truthfully. "We balance each other out. He makes me feel this amazing feeling inside that I thought wasn't even possible to feel. He means everything to me."

Jerry nodded in understanding then sighed, looking at the wall ahead of him in a daze. "I-I want to apologize for the way I acted downstairs…I just couldn't-didn't want to believe it." He turned his head to look at Alex again. "But if you say you love him and he loves you back, I'll fulfill my promise that I made to you and be fine with it."

Alex smiled and tears trailed down her face, but they were tears of happiness. She hugged Jerry tightly, trying to show him just how thankful she was. "Thank-you," She told him genuinely.

"You're welcome," Jerry said back, admiring how his little girl had grown into such a beautiful young woman. "It's easier this way anyway. If I ever have to hunt Justin down, I know where he lives," Jerry joked lightly, trying to lift the awkwardness that it held for him.

Alex giggled, wrapping her arms around Jerry's. "Hopefully, that won't be necessary."

"It won't be," another voice spoke. Jerry and Alex turned their heads to see Justin in the doorway with a small smile on his face. "If I ever did anything, I would personally beat myself up over it."

"That's something I would actually like to see," Alex admitted sheepishly, laughing.

Justin looked at her pointedly, but smiled regardless towards her. Jerry watched the two of them interact and he couldn't believe that it took him this long to realize that they always had a special communication. It was different than what they each had with Max, or what he had with Kelbo and Megan. It wasn't something siblings had; it was something deeper than that.

"Dad and I already talked downstairs," Justin informed Alex as he walked over to where they were sitting. "Everything's okay. Just like I said it would be from the start."

Alex jumped into Justin arms and grabbed his head, so that their lips would connect in a long kiss. For awhile she thought she would never get to do this again, but now, she was so happy that she couldn't contain herself.

Jerry cleared his throat and the duo embarrassingly separated. "Try to refrain from doing that stuff right now. Me and the rest of the family still need to… adjust to all of this," He told his kids and they nodded respectfully. "But in time," He told them with a grin. "In time."

* * *

**A/N: ** So…how was the long awaited chapter? Haha! Sorry it took soooo long for me to update. School has been a killer and things have been popping up. I'll try to get the last chapter up sooner! So, tell me what you liked or didn't like and all that good stuff! I kept changing things and rewriting it so I hope the finished product was good! So PLEASE REVIEW! :D

**For 'M' story readers, I wrote another one-shot called _Hot For Teacher_, so you should definitely check that out! ;)

**Again, if any of you have any ideas for a sequel, let me know! :)

**Next chapter: **Final chapter. :( We get a little glimpse into what life is like for them a month from now. Pretty good Jalex chapter.

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**Go to xTooo: **Aww thanks and don't worry about it! We all get lazy and such, hence why this chapter too so long…lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**French7: **Aww thanks, I'm glad you really like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Xxvannyazz: **I'm planning some heavy PDA for the last chapter ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Kiaranah: **I love the report card moment they have. Justin's "You make me a better wizard" just makes you want to squeal! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jalexfan1923910: **It is sad for this story to be ending. I felt like I just started writing it! Thanks for much for reviewing!

**Not Just a Nerd: **Thanks for reviewing, buddy!

**Sabrina8330: **Awww your review made me so happy. It means a lot to me that you liked it so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**Silverphoenix: **I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Baku Babe: ** Thanks for reviewing!

**Dontcallmesweetie: **I love your idea, but I feel like I need another part of the story, but I'm really looking into something like you suggested. Thanks for reviewing and for the sequel idea!

**Prettylittleliar47: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Lizzy: ** Glad you enjoyed last chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**DaColombianSmurf: **Yeah I have a slight OCD with ending things with an even number and such haha! And it was long, and I made you wait even longer for this chapter lol sorry! Thanks for reviewing!

**Fallen121: **Well I'm glad you "swung by" haha and glad you liked the story so far! Thanks for reviewing!

**xCuckooBananas: **The wizard competition isn't going to be in this story, but I was thinking if I did a sequel that that would be a part of that story. Thanks for reviewing!

**Animefan101: **No problem! I love to reply to you guys and this way it allows me to reply to the anons. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**CaughtThyself: **When I read your review I literally laughed so hard at the Santa Claus comment! XD I did not picture Will to be like that but I have to say that now I do. Haha! And no problem for responding and I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Clareandeliforever: **Thanks for reviewing! Sidenote: Are you excited about Degrassi coming back soon? I'm freaking out over the previews! XD

**Romance addict 16: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Sienna hearts Disney Couples: **I've been slightly considering that they might give the powers away. I don't know if I would do it though…that is if I ever did a sequel! Haha! But it is definitely something that I've been thinking they would do for Max. Thanks for the idea and reviewing!

**WishFlower: **I feel like Crumbs always knows more than he leads on and that he knows about Jalex somehow. I don't know, I just always thought that. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!


	30. Chapter 30

**Warning: Fluffyness :)

* * *

**

_One month later…_

"Hey, are you ready?" Justin asked Alex as he walked into the living room.

Alex was lounging lazily on the couch, watching the end of her television program. "Yeah, yeah. Just wait a sec, it's almost over," She replied, pointing to the screen to further imply what she was talking about. Her eyes were focused intently on the screen. "But can you get me my phone? It's on the counter."

Justin rolled his eyes, but picked up the device from the counter and started to walk over to where Alex was sitting.

He sat down next to her as he waited for the television program to end. While waiting, he absentmindedly turned on her phone and his jaw dropped at the sight of her background picture. He quickly turned to her, mouth still agar. "You kept this picture?"

Alex rolled her eyes, reluctantly pivoting her waist to face him. "What are you rambling on about?" She asked as she snatched the phone from his grasp. She surveyed the picture he was looking at and giggled. "What? It's a picture of us," She replied nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders in indifference.

"_Yeah_, but it's the one TJ took of us making out in my office!" Justin shrieked. His eyes went wide as saucer plates.

Alex laughed at his reaction, but turned her head back to the screen to watch some more of her show.

"Give me your phone. I'm deleting it," Justin said, reaching over to grab her phone.

"Uh, no!" Alex said, holding it out of his reach, just before he could grasp it.

Justin leaned over Alex, trying to grab her phone. "Why do you even have it still?" He asked, keeping his eye on his target the whole duration.

"Uhh, because it's _hot_! I mean how many pictures are we ever gonna get like this," She responded, still successfully hoarding Justin off.

"Give me the phone, Alex!" He shouted impatiently.

"Will you two please stop fighting already?" Theresa pleaded as she descended the rest of the stairs and walked over to the kitchen. "I thought the perk of this whole arrangement would be less fighting," She said with a huff.

Alex and Justin immediately stopped their struggle for the phone, and walked over to the counter where their mother was. "Sorry, Mom," Justin said, apologizing.

"I thought you two said you loved each other," She grumbled. "So, why do you still carry on like a bunch of banshees?"

"We do love each other," Alex said with a blissful smile as she kissed Justin's cheek lightly. "I'm just not going to give up my favorite hobby because of it."

"True love," Justin mumbled sarcastically under his breath.

"I heard that!" Alex said, pointing her finger accusingly at Justin. "And I _am_ keeping that picture," She further stated, sticking her tongue out at him.

"_No_, you're not! You're deleting it!" Justin argued back.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Theresa demanded, holding her head in her one hand from the headache that seemed to be emerging slowly, but surely. "Now, what's this picture you two are fighting about?"

Justin and Alex both widened their eyes and paled.

"You ready to go, Justin?" Alex asked, stuffing her phone into her purse, deliberately avoiding her mother's question. Justin immediately followed Alex's lead and, with a quick goodbye to their mother, they ran out the door.

Once outside the door, they took a needed breath and started to chuckle lightly. Justin then grabbed Alex's hand and led her to the lair.

"So, where are we taking the I.P.P. today?" Alex asked, plopping herself onto the couch as Justin began to twist the knob of the I.P.P. remote.

"You'll see," Was all he said.

Alex groaned and got up to join Justin where he was standing. "You know I hate surprises!" She stomped her feet in aggravation.

"Why do you think I'm doing it?" Justin replied with a knowing smirk, to which Alex slapped him on the arm for. "Hey!"

"_That_," Alex said, "was for making this a surprise _and_ for making me miss the end of my show!"

"Ohhh, sorry," Justin tauntingly replied back. He continued to twist the knob until he found the location he was looking for on the I.P.P. "Ready?" He then asked Alex. His face couldn't contain the grin that was shaping onto his face. He had planning on this being an extraordinary date.

"Yeah," Alex said, smiling back at him as she wrapped her arms around his torso, reaching up to give him a peck on the lips.

The I.P.P. sucked them up and dropped them off into an empty room. The floor and walls were the same shade of light gray; it was almost hard to distinguish the floor from the ceiling. "Uh, Justin? I think we're in the wrong place…" Alex observed.

Justin shook his head. "No, this is the place," He answered, and she gave him an odd expression of uncertainty. "You see, there are rooms like this all around the wizard world available for a one day use. Basically, you ask to be somewhere and poof, you are there, except it's only you and the other occupants of the room. You just have to think about where you want to go and you're there," He told her, but from the perplexed expression on her face, Justin could tell she still didn't have a clue as to what the room did.

"Here, let me show you," Justin began and then stopped momentarily to think really hard as to where he wanted to go.

Soon the grayness slowly evaporated to show the landscape of a park. Suddenly, Alex could hear the animals moving around and feel her feet sink into the grass. She also observed that there was no one else, except her and Justin for as long as her eyes could see. She was left in amazement. "Wow," She said breathlessly.

"Where do you want to go?" Justin asked.

"Hmmm," Alex hummed as she drummed her fingertips against her chin in thought. She then closed her eyes, starting to think of the place she wanted to go.

Justin watched her curiously, and soon the grass faded to wooden floor boards and water surrounded them. They were now on a massive ship, the sun frozen half way near setting.

Alex opened one eye and then the other. She gasped slightly as she spun around, taking in the sight. The setting was just how she pictured in her thoughts.

"A ship?" Justin asked, grinning at her choice. "I thought we'd end up at some heavy metal concert or something."

She shook her head at his thought. "You have to give me some credit here!" She demanded playfully. She then lowered her voice and murmured, "Plus…I've kinda always wanted to have a date on a ship deck and do that Titanic pose thing on the railing…"

Justin chuckled at her as he hugged her from behind, kissing the back of her head. "Oh, I know you are a closet hopeless romantic." He nuzzled his face in her hair. She happily sighed in his embrace. They stayed in that position, watching the waves roll over each other as the ship sliced through them with ease.

"You hungry?" Justin lightly asked moments later.

She nodded her head. "Very."

Justin closed his eyes, and slowly the image of a small table for two appeared. It was covered by a white table cloth with a few flickering candles. Red rose pedals were scattered on the cloth and circling the table, and in front of each seat, a covered plate was placed.

He unwrapped his arms from Alex and walked over to one of the seats to pull it out for her. She smiled coyly in his direction as she took her seat and he pushed her in. He hurried to his side of the table and quickly took his own seat.

"So, what's for dinner?" Alex asked, raising her eyebrows at the covered plate that contained their meal.

"Open it up," Justin told her, smiling widely.

Alex took the silver cover off her plate, and on the plate was a pile of loose corn and a couple biscuits. "Loose corn and biscuits!" She exclaimed happily. Justin nodded eagerly back. He was in high spirits since she seemed to be really enjoying herself so far.

She let her one hand wander across the table. She laced her hand with his hand, squeezing it. "Thank you," She told him genuinely.

He squeezed her hand back. "You're welcome," He replied back, lifting their hands up to his mouth and kissing the back of her hand tenderly.

They began their meal, lightly chatting about things going on in school or other trivial matters in-between bites. As they finished off their last bites, they sat still letting the food try to digest.

"It's so beautiful," Alex softly stated as she looked at the way the ocean undulated and mirrored off the colors of the sunset.

"Yes, you are," Justin sentimentally commented.

Alex turned her head to face her brother. "Did you seriously just say that?" She asked laughing. "Cheesy much?"

He laughed along with her. "You know I'm cheesy," He said, and she nodded at him in agreement. Justin then got up from his seat and walked to her side of the table. He held out his hand to Alex, which she gladly accepted. He pulled her to him, putting both his hands on her hips as he had them sway slowly in the ocean breeze. "But I also never lie," He continued, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Alex felt herself go putty in his hands. He could just be so perfect sometimes.

Abruptly, soft romantic music started playing as they continued to slow dance across the ship deck. Justin continued to guide them all the way to the very front of the ship, where the railings met at a point.

"You ready?" He asked her as he detangled himself from her grasp.

"Ready?" She said puzzlingly, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"For your Titanic pose moment," Justin told her smiling.

Alex blushed. "We-We don't need to do that."

"Yes, we do," Justin told her. He grabbed her waist and lifted her so she was standing on the first step of the railing.

She cautiously leaned further so her body was over the ocean and closed her eyes. She lifted her arms and felt the wind heavy on her face as it blew her hair gently. She frowned however, and turned slightly to face Justin. "Come up here with me."

"Ah, no," Justin told her, shaking his head.

"Please," She pleaded, batting her eyelashes and pouting profoundly at her. "It wouldn't be exactly like the Titanic pose if you don't come up behind me like Jack did for Rose."

"I-I don't do… Titanic poses or whatever," He lamely made up.

Her voice then went sharp and thin. "Justin, get your butt up here!" She hissed.

"Okay," He said, stepping up on the first railing so that he was directly behind her.

"Now, lift your arms up like I do," Alex instructed and she did exactly like she did before. Justin let his arms rise up like Alex's, and he interlocked his hands with hers as they stood. Leaning over the ocean like they were, it really did look like they were flying over it.

Justin rested his head on her shoulder to view Alex's face. She looked so tranquil and at peace with her eyes closed and fearless. Her face was slightly flushed from the cool wind hitting her face and he thought he would never see something more beautiful than in that moment.

"I love you, Alex," He told her softly, looking intently at her.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. "I love you too, Justin," She replied. They both leaned in and kissed lightly. Alex broke the kiss before it could deepen to anything more. "As much as I want to continue, I don't wanna fall either," She commented and they both snorted.

Justin immediately jumped off the railing and helped Alex down as well. "Now, where were we?" Justin asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Alex giggled as their lips connected. It started off gentle, but soon moved to something more passionate.

Alex maneuvered Justin around to push him up against the railing. In the midst of the kiss, the cold hardness of the rail was soon replaced by something softer. Justin broke the kiss and opened his eyes to see that they were no longer on the ship, but in some type of luxurious room.

Justin looked at Alex bafflingly.

"I thought about being in a fancy hotel room," Alex said, looking at him from under her eyelashes, biting her lip nervously.

"Why would you-Oh!" Justin began and then stopped when he realized just what Alex was trying to conjure. "Are-are you ready for _that_?" He asked.

Alex nodded her head. "Isn't that why you went out of your way to get a place where we would be all alone?" Alex asked him curiously.

"Well, it wasn't the _only_ reason. I thought it could have been a good possibility, since this was supposed to be that makeup date from awhile back, when we were planning to, you know…"

"Have sex," Alex finished casually for him. "We're not five years old, Justin," She said with a laugh. "We can say sex."

Justin chuckled at her as he pulled her to sit down next to him on the bed. He brushed back a strand of her hair and kissed her fully on the lips. They continued to kiss, letting each other's tongues slip past their lips to fight. Hands went roaming down each other's legs, arms, and in each other's hair.

Alex then started to unbuttoned the buttons of his plaid shirt, from the top down, breaking away from their heavy make-out session to kiss the newly exposed part of his chest after each button was unfastened.

Alex threw Justin's shirt to the ground, and Justin hungrily captured Alex's lips right afterwards. He lifted her slightly, placing her in the center of the bed as he hovered over her, still kissing her feverishly. They subconsciously both went to unbuckle each other's jeans and soon those too were thrown carelessly away.

Feeling overheated, Alex broke the kiss briefly to discard her blouse, leaving her only in her bra and panties, and Justin in his boxers.

Justin let his mouth roam from her lips to her neck, and he began to suck gingerly, her sweat flavoring the taste of her skin considerably. Alex moaned, shivering from the sensation he was arousing in her.

She snap of her bra was then heard as the straps fell from her shoulders and off the bed. Justin stopped there however and looked at Alex, waiting for her confirmation to go further. To give up her virginity to her brother, to her boyfriend, to her soul mate.

She could feel he was ready and anxious; his "wand" was poking her lightly in her thigh and she had to admit that it was turning her on significantly.

She nodded her head and the moments that followed will forever be one of the best days in both Alex and Justin's life.

Afterwards, they lifted the covers over themselves, wrapping their arms and legs around each other's as they began to reminisce what just transpired.

"Love you," Alex tiredly told Justin, letting her head fall onto his bare chest.

"Love you too," He commented back. "And nothing's going to change that."

"Even if I keep that hot picture of us on my phone?" She asked, giggling into his chest.

He smiled, rolling his eyes at her. She was really something else. "Even then," He told her softly, squeezing her momentarily in reassurance.

_Baby, it's fact  
That our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that  
Baby, our love is true

* * *

_

**A/N: **It's OVER! *cries* I wasn't exactly thrilled with this chapter, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. I hoped you still like it. And I can't believe it's been almost 7 months since I first started this! I want to give a BIG THANK YOU to the 493 of you who reviewed, the 110 who favorited, and the 119 who alerted this story so far! This was the first story I ever wrote for this fandom and you guys really made me feel welcomed! *hugs*

I have figured out something for a sequel. It would involve the road to the wizard competition, which would mean some serious sibling rivalry (Justin&Alex vs. Max). Of course there would be some drama and also Max casting a spell that causes some mayhem. Let me know what you think!

And because this is the last chapter, I just want to thank everyone ahead of time for reviewing since I won't be able to respond back to all of you, but if you have a Twitter or Tumblr, you should definitely follow me and bug me there. It's all on my page on fanfiction. :)

So for the final time, **PLEASE REVIEW**! Let me know what you thought of the last chapter and the whole story! Review even though you may have never reviewed the story before. Review if you never reviewed for any story EVER! Review if you're reading this 5 years from now! Reviews make me smile! Haha!

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**WickedSweet123: **I don't want it to end too, but I'm really glad you liked the story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jalexfan1923910: **I'm really thinking about doing a sequel and I'm glad you loved the story! Thanks for reviewing!

**Xxvannyazz: **I hope this was enough PDA for you! Haha! Of course I couldn't go into too much detail because it's not a M fic, but I hope it was enough. ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**ConfusionMakesTheWorld: **I'm glad you really liked the story and I hope you liked the final chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Not Just a Nerd: **Coming from you, that really means a lot. Thank you so much, buddy, and also thanks for reviewing!

**Inthis4kicks: **Thanks for reviewing!

**French7: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Santana: **Hi, Santana! I am SOOO PSYCHED for Wizards vs. Angels! I'm like going insane waiting for it! Have you seen the previews for it? I was like jumping up and down while watching it! Haha! And I can't wait for the hug either. I already know I'm going to squeal loudly over it. And I'm glad you like the story and thanks for reviewing!

**_: **I was actually really curious to watch things with incest just to get into the minds of people like that for my Jalex writing, so I will def try to check that out. Thanks for the recommendation and for reviewing! Your review made me extra happy!

**WishFlower: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Baku Babe: **Glad you thought it was really realistic. I was trying to go for that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Superbatnerdxx: **Thanks for reviewing!

**xTooo: **Thanks for reviewing!

**xCuckooBananas: **Aww, I'm so glad you liked last chapter and it got that emotion out of you! Thanks for reviewing!

**DaColombianSmurf: **I really loved your review and thanks for the ideas for the sequel and also thanks for reviewing!

**Animefan101: **Thanks for reviewing!

**CaughtThyself: **Aww thank you so much. This review had to be one of my favorite for this chapter, if not the best. I'm glad you thought the way I handled the parents was realistic. I was a bit worried about that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Clareandeliforever: ** Next week for Degrassi looks really good too. Their damn promos make you want to jump off a cliff from how anxious they make you! Haha! What was your favorite scene? I just loved Eli's "you liiiike her…you looooove her" XD I really liked your idea of a sequel. It is def going in that back of my head for maybe some later use! Thanks for reviewing!

**Romance addict 16: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Gerard-08: **haha, I fixed that. Thanks for pointing it out! For some reason I always mix up Maria and Theresa's names, but I don't know why. Thanks for reviewing too!

**MistressVarda: **Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
